The Reunion
by OldAsDirt
Summary: My First A/H FF. Sookie and Eric went to high school together.  Secretly they had a friendship but lived two different lives. Will their "10 Year Reunion" be a pleasant surprise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first A/H FF, so bear with me. Many of you have gone to reunions and many of you youngsters have your first to look forward to. This is my idea of Sookie and Eric meeting again after ten years.**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation.**

**Sookie:**

There it was in my e-mail "_Class of 1990 Ten Year Reunion."_ I just didn't realize that it had been that long since I graduated from Bon Temps High School. I had no friends to speak of and I rarely spoke. I never went on a date…oh I looked at the boys, especially one in particular….but I was invisible. My teachers loved me because I excelled in every subject and I was quiet and well behaved. My life was uncomplicated and I really didn't mind the solitude that came along with having no friends. I had one friend, Tara, but she was more social and looked forward to school dances and football games. She tried to get me to go with her, but I knew I would be out of my element, so I always told her I had to take care of Gran and I didn't have time for such things. That part was not a lie. My Gran took me in when my parents died and now it was my turn to take care of her. She had broken her hip during my freshman year and never healed well. She was unable to do the housework and yard work, so I would do all that after school, plus work into the wee hours on my homework.

Gran would always try to get me to go out with Tara and asked me if I had made any new friends at school. I just lied and told her I had lots of new friends and usually hung out with them during lunch and a little bit after school. I didn't want her to think I was a loser, so little white lies always made her feel better about the amount of work I had put upon my shoulders.

Right after I graduated from high school, Gran had a heart attack and died. She left me the farmhouse and surprisingly had quite a bit of money saved. Along with the money there was a letter telling me that she was going to send me to college and that this money was my college fund. She said she loved and respected me more than any other person she had ever had the privilege of knowing. I hadn't planned on going to college right after high school, but since Gran was gone I really had nothing left for me here and wanted to make something of myself. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life I just wanted to help children. I had been sexually abused by my uncle, Gran's brother Bartlett, when I was eight years old. My uncle never had sex with me, but he touched me between my legs and told me I would be his when I got older. My Gran put a stop to it after I cried to her one day, but I feared men after that and would have benefited by seeing a therapist. So, becoming a child psychologist seemed like a profession that would not only give me closure with my past, perhaps I would be able to help other children with their pain.

I decided to attend LSU because it was close enough to the farmhouse so I could come home on weekends. During the week I stayed in the dorm and met the most exciting girl named Pam Ravenscroft. Her mother was Swedish and her father was an American businessman and she came from New Orleans. She told me I was the most pathetic creature she had ever laid eyes on. It didn't hurt my feelings because I totally agreed with her. I never learned to dress like the girls did in school. The popular girls pretty much ignored me because I was not a threat, so I was afraid that if I made an attempt to dress more feminine or wear my blonde hair down, they would tease me for trying. I chose invisible and that suited me just fine.

Pam's goal our freshman year was to remake Sookie. She gave me a complete make over and to my surprise, I wasn't that bad looking. She told me I needed to stop pulling my hair into a sloppy bun or ponytail and just let it fall down in waves. I had very thick, wavy blonde hair and it hung to my waist. Pam said that the color was very beautiful and I should be proud to wear it down and not to be lazy anymore. Then we went shopping and bought all new clothes. She threw away my baggy jeans and sweatshirts. We bought skinny jeans, lots of shorts and tank tops. I had always loved sundresses, so we went to Victoria's Secret and bought some really cute ones along with really hot bras and thongs. Pam couldn't get over how I had stayed a virgin through high school because I had the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen and if I had been gay like her, we would probably be a couple right now. After the first time she made me over, she wanted to see how the men at our local hang out reacted. We had been there many times before and I never got even a nod from the guys there. After my make over, Pam was very pleased that I got hit on ten times that first night and the guys who usually ignored me, wouldn't leave me alone. Pam helped me with my self-confidence issues and I will be forever grateful that she was in my life during college. We were best friends and without her friendship, I would still be nerdy, mousy, self-conscience Sookie.

After we graduated from college, she decided to go to Sweden to live with her mother and I told her I loved her and if I had been gay, she would have been my first choice as a lover and partner. I was a hopeless romantic and definitely loved the thought of Prince Charming coming to sweep me off my feet. However, I continued with my fear of men and hoped that my chosen profession would help me get over that fear.

I do have hormones and I do have erotic dreams but that is all they are…dreams and I would never know how to act on them. The strange thing is the star of all of my dreams is Eric Northman, one of the most beautiful boys who ever walked this earth. He was a football and basketball star and dated every popular girl in high school. He was of Swedish descent and stood about 6'4". His hair was long and blonde and his eyes were so blue a girl could very well drown in them. He was really smart, but didn't want everyone to think he was a nerd like me, so he never bragged about his GPA or being in honors classes. He never acted stupid to blend in with his friends, he just quietly attended most of the honors classes and that is where we first became friendly. I say friendly, because as soon as the bell rang, whatever we had in class was gone.

Eric moved to Bon Temps in the middle of our sophomore year and he seemed kind of shy when he entered my biology class. Since it was an honors class, it was very small. There were many seats available for him to sit, but he chose to sit beside me. My heart did flip flops because he was so beautiful and kept staring at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him for fear I would chase him away after he got a good look at me. I had no reason to believe anyone as beautiful as him would even give me the time of day, but I found out otherwise. Since he sat right by me we were lab partners and because we had to work together, to my surprise we actually hit it off. We worked well together and both were very proud of our accomplishments. He had the craziest sense of humor and we were constantly getting into trouble giggling. We had many of the same interests and could carry on a conversation for as long as the class lasted. He was my friend during class, but when the class was over, I was the nerd and he was the cool hunk that all the girls threw themselves at.

I remember the last day of our senior year and we had just finished Government class. Eric had just told me the raunchiest joke and we were both cracking up. He put his hand on the small of my back and my lower region became hot and wet. That was the closest I had ever came to heaven and the electricity that came from that little touch makes me hot to this day. As soon as we reached the door to enter the hall two beautiful cheerleaders got on either side of him and grabbed his arms to walk with him to his next class. He looked back over his shoulder at me and had such a sad look on his face. I didn't know how to interpret that look, but I had the same sad look on my face. That was the last day of our senior year and I never got the opportunity to talk to him again. Probably for the better, I knew there was no future for me with someone as beautiful as Eric, but we did share some moments and I will forever be grateful for the attention he gave me. I heard he went away to California to Stanford or Berkeley or one of those schools.

I earned my masters degree in psychology and decided to work for the county to help abused children through their trauma. It had been so rewarding I decided to go back and get my doctorate, but had not saved up enough money to survive without working. I love my work, but I tend to bring the problems of the children home with me and have had many bad dreams worrying about my cases. For now I'll just try to think about that stupid ten year reunion and try to figure out what to wear. I wish Pam hadn't left for Sweden, because I could sure use her help.

The e-mail invitation to my reunion asked that we confirm our attendance on line and how many would be attending. The names of all who had confirmed their attendance were listed. It seemed like most of the class would be attending and most of them would be coming with a guest. That's okay. I have matured so much since I left Bon Temps that I can handle any situation now. I didn't notice Eric's name on the list. He probably won't be there and if he does come I am sure he has a beautiful wife with two or three children and I am still a pathetic virgin.

**Eric:**

What is this we have here, "_Class of 1990 Ten Year Class Reunion_." Shit I didn't realize it had already been ten years since I left that pathetic high school. I say pathetic because my parents forced me to move to that God Forsaken town when I was a sophomore in high school. My father owned many businesses and decided to establish an office in the town of Shreveport, Louisiana.

Father had formed an investment company while still in Sweden and he eventually moved us to San Francisco when I was ten. We were very wealthy and I attended the best private schools. I was smart and was always at the top of my class. As I got older I grew very tall and also excelled at basketball and football. The schools my parents sent me to were never co-ed, so when my hormones kicked in I found myself attracted to anything that wore a skirt. I finally went to high school and 'Thank the Gods' it was co-ed. I became popular with the ladies very quickly and by the beginning of my sophomore year I had pretty much fucked every pretty face in the school. I never went steady with any of them because that would put a crimp in my style. When I look back now, it astounds me that none of the girls I had relations with were virgins. I had started screwing them when I was 15 and they had more experience than me. Now that I am an adult, I know I would never want my daughter to act like they did. I was a virgin and they pretty much seduced me.

In the middle of my sophomore year my father announced that we would be moving to Bon Temps, Louisiana. He was tired of city living and had purchased a huge estate in a very rural back woods town. He was going to set up his office in Shreveport, but I would be attending _public_ high school in Bon Temps. "How the fuck could he do that to me!" The people who lived there were probably all inbred degenerates and I certainly did not look forward to the move. At the time I was very mad and that was how I felt. Once again I look back at how high handed and stuck up I must have been.

My first day at school was weird, because I had always attended private schools and wore a uniform. My dad let me buy a whole new wardrobe and I have to admit I looked hot. To my surprise there were quite a few lovely females to have my way with and I soon became the most popular boy in school. I made the best of a bad situation, but still could not forgive my father for moving me here. The girls were all mindless floosies and I never approached one of them. They were the instigators and I just happily went along fur the ride. This, however, made me wonder what had happened to the good girls in the world. The ones that looked like an angel and had a mind; the ones that you could actually be friends with and talk to. Instead most of the girls in this small town threw themselves at me and my hormones took advantage of them.

I have to admit that one girl stood out and to this day I still think of her. I wonder if she is happy and if she found someone. Since it was the middle of the school year, my first day of school was confusing because I didn't know my way around. Because of my grades, I was put in all honors classes and pretty much figured that they would be full of the pocket protecting nerds that I had gotten to know in my previous schools. When I finally found my biology class I received a lot of attention from the boys and girls as I looked for a seat. One girl did not look at me and that was where I chose to sit. She continued to look down and not at me. I, however, checked her out and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even in San Francisco I had met none that could compare to this girls natural beauty. From what I could observe without looking her directly in the face which she kept hidden from me, she wore jeans that were not tight and a baggy sweater. Her hair was the most beautiful golden blonde and she had it pulled up in a tight ponytail. I wanted to grab her rubber band and release that beautiful hair and run my fingers through it. I wanted to grab her sweater and unwrap the package and see what delectable surprises she had for me hidden beneath those baggy clothes. But, to no avail she chose not to look at me. Perhaps she was gay and she did not like men such as me. I didn't care, I would change her and she would grow to love what I could do to her. My mind went crazy imagining the things I could do to her and I found I looked forward to that class every day. My previous biology classes were so much more advanced than this one, but I didn't want everyone to think me a nerd, so I just settled to review. After about a week we began our lab work and since the beautiful blonde angel next to me was made my lab partner, she was forced to interact with me and I was in heaven. She had the most beautiful natural face. There was not a trace of make up on her eyes or cheeks or full pouty lips. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue green and she was very smart and not ashamed to show it. We worked well together and managed to get an A+ in honors biology. The other thing we managed to do was become friends. We liked the same music and read the same books. I could never speak of books to other girls, because the majority of them did not know what I was talking about. We had so much to talk about I almost forgot that I wanted to make passionate love to her. Yes….I did not want to just fuck her I wanted to worship her and make her scream my name. I also found she loved my nasty jokes and had the cutest giggle. We spent the rest of the year enjoying each others company in class, but as soon as the bell rang we went our separate ways. That continued through our senior year. It was the last day of school and we had just finished our Government class and I just told her the raunchiest joke. I touched her back as we walked toward the door and it felt so right to touch her. She was warm through those baggy clothes and I just knew she was hiding something worth waiting for under there. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere after school and have a soda or something, but before I could open my mouth two bitches grabbed me and escorted me to my next class. I never got to talk to her again and it saddened me very much.

I had asked some of the guys in my classes about her after that first meeting in biology class, but they didn't seem to know much about her. They just said that her name was Sookie Stackhouse and her parents died when she was young. She lived with her sick grandmother and most of her time away from school was spent taking care of her. They just said she was really, really smart but didn't go to any school functions and as far as they had heard never went out with the guys at school. I had found out that our estate was close to her grandmother's farm. Through the years I was always tempted to drive by there and just hang out with her. She always told me she had tons of work to do at home because her grandmother had broken her hip and never recovered. I wanted to help her with her burden, I wanted to sit on her couch with her head on my lap and watch our favorite movies together. I wanted to comfort her when her Gran died, but I never did any of those things and I regret very much that I never told her how much I cared for her.

I got to move back to California and I was in heaven. I went to Berkeley and got my masters in business. My dad wanted me to take over his companys and his health was failing. Even while I was in college I never found another person that I cared for as much as Sookie. I fucked my way through hundreds of girls and still felt unfulfilled. I never found a woman that I felt comfortable with or that I felt like I wanted them to stay more than one night. I was a lonely, pathetic manwhore and really did not enjoy my life.

The e-mail invitation to my reunion asked that we confirm our attendance on line and how many would be attending. The names of all who had confirmed their attendance were listed. It seemed like most of the class would be attending and most of them would be coming with a guest. I didn't notice Sookie's name on the list. She probably won't be there or if she does come, she will probably bring her husband. I am sure she is happily married with two or three babies. I missed my chance because of my stupidity. I will just have to live with it. My father needs me to come to Shreveport during the time of the reunion, so I guess I can put my name on the list.

**A/N: Next chapter "The Reunion". I know I have gone to quite a few reunions and it is really amazing to see how people change. I just thought that our two favorite characters should attend their ten year reunion and get pleasantly surprised. This will be a short FF, maybe three chapters at the most. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and your alerts. I know this subject interested me so I'm glad to see that a lot of you are also interested. **

**Also: I'm sorry I don't own Eric or Sookie, but if I did they would certainly go to their reunion.**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

**Sookie:**

For some reason my workload had doubled. What the hell was happening to make people abuse their children? Most of my cases were not sexual abuse, just abuse in general. When children having children is combined with drug abuse, it is usually the child that suffers. Becoming a mother had always been a dream, but since I started this job that dream seemed to get pushed further and further away. First of all, I needed a husband and then who would care for the abused children if I chose to only focus on mine? I was dedicated to this job 24/7 and couldn't see a life outside of my work. I wanted to bring them all home and hold them and make them forget all of the horrors they had been through. Some days I feel like I accomplish much and then the child is returned to the abusive parent and my bad dreams start over again. I truly need a vacation.

The reunion is the only activity outside of work that I have planned for this whole year. I don't look forward to seeing those people again. Tara and Eric would be the only people I would want to spend time with…. yeah, like Eric will want to spend time with me! I never looked at the list of alumni in attendance after that first day because I would rather be surprised. I knew Tara and JB would be there because she called me the minute she got her invitation. I assured her I would be there and she promised me a dance. Since I never went to any of the school dances, Tara and I would dance at home. She and JB started dating the end of our senior year and she got pregnant right away. They had a summer wedding and their first boy was born in February of 1991. They went ahead and had one more two years later and they seem to be very happy. JB's father has a construction company, so they never were hurting for money. Since I don't live at the farmhouse, Tara does me a favor by cleaning it for me and in turn she brings the boys out to play in the country. They have a house in town, but the yard is quite small.

Now that that stupid reunion crossed my mind again I started thinking about the dress I bought last week. I didn't want to completely freak everyone out by my drastic transformation in femininity, but I wanted to look hot too. I found the prettiest red short stretch satin dress with a straight skirt that hugged my curves. The satin criss-crossed my chest as the straps started under my ample chest and ran over my shoulders which caused a very evident cleavage. I usually was not that bold and kept my cleavage to myself, but for some reason I felt like proving something to those who marked me as invisible. Once the straps went over my shoulders, they criss-crossed in the back which was very low and sexy. I chose matching red, satin fuck me heals and silver hoop earrings with a silver bracelet. I had no jewelry to speak of, so the earrings and bracelet would have to do. I also chose to show off my hair, as Pam would say, and planned on wearing it down and natural.

The affair was being held at the Viking Hotel and River Casino in Shreveport which actually sounded like a lot of fun. Gambling on the river was legalized in 1991, so at least everyone wouldn't be standing around staring at each other. I had booked a room because the committee was able to get a good price for the reunion attendees. That way if I decided to have a couple of drinks, I wouldn't have to drive home. Also, if it gets to be too much, I can silently slip away and no one would miss me. I know that if Tara and JB hadn't decided to go, I probably would not have gone.

I silently hoped that Eric would be there. I guess I needed closure. I realized after that last day of school that I had feelings for him. I knew he only wanted to hang with me in our nerdy class, but I could have been wrong. He may have had feelings for me and I always ran from him. As soon as class was over I always thought he ran from me, but I think back now and I never gave him a chance. That sad look has haunted me these last ten years and now I know I need to see him. If he has a wife, then so be it, at least I can go on with my life knowing he is happy.

Of course I secretly hoped he was pining away for me, but that thought would be ridiculous because I was surely no prize in school. After all of my psych and mental health training I now understand why I neglected myself and felt more comfortable being invisible. My uncle always told me that I was very beautiful and that he couldn't wait until I grew up to become his. I was so traumatized by his words that I did not want to be beautiful, I did not want anybody to see my body. If I got any kind of a look from a boy or man, I would quickly look down and try to hide. I didn't want to insight those feelings in them, I didn't want them to lust after me. I'm surprised that I didn't become an over eater, because that would have been a way to stop men from looking at me. Instead I covered up my body and never wore make-up and never put myself in the position to get that look from any male I came in contact with, except for Eric. Something inside began to stir the moment our eyes met. At first it was just his looks and I truly did not worry about him lusting after plain old me. We became friends without touching, without talking about sex or any of those things that hormones make you do. Once in awhile I would get a feeling from him, but it wasn't dirty. He liked me in spite of the way I dressed or my lack of beauty. Actually he made me feel beautiful when I was with him and now that I am not ashamed of my looks, I would like to show him that I can be feminine and would have enjoyed being more than just friends. It is so strange that I felt like I lost my best friend that last day of school and have been mourning his loss ever since.

Oh hell, a girl can hope. I'm 28 years old, what do I have to lose?

**Eric:**

Unbelievable, the reunion is going to be held at my father's hotel. When I finally sent my money to the reunion committee they sent back my parking and admission tickets. For some reason the e-mail only gave a date and that the location would be determined at a later date. The committee said they were trying to secure one of the casinos in Shreveport and needed the money in advance for the deposit. If I would have known I could have gotten them in without a deposit. Oh well, better to not get involved in that committee shit. This bit of information makes going to this ridiculous _shindig_ more tolerable. I can make my appearance and then retire to my suite alone, without anyone missing me. I still don't know why I am going, it almost seems like something is drawing me there, if that makes any sense. I lost my interest in that town after I graduated and left for California. I guess I am subconsciously hoping Sookie will show up. I really need closure with her. I totally fucked up that last day….actually the entire time I spent with her. I should have done so many things. I should have asked her out and spent time away from school with her. I was always judged by my wealth, looks and athletic ability. Sookie saw the real me, the one who had a mind and she liked that part of me. She never tried to seduce me or use me for my superficial attributes. She saw something in me that no other person had ever seen before or since. So, instead I pretended like I was satisfied with being her friend in class and spent the rest of my time with mindless fucks. Why has it taken me ten years to uncover my true feelings for someone who is probably married with children? To date she was the most beautiful, enjoyable person that I have ever spent time with. Her inner beauty radiated from her and I still dream of stripping her naked and burying myself deep in her wet…I have to stop daydreaming about her. Actually I need to see her and see that she is happy and then I can go on with my life. The thing that is so weird is I felt like I lost my best friend that day and I have been mourning ever since.

After my father informed me that I now had to take over his stupid companies, I decided to pack up most of my belongings and move back to our home in Bon Temps. My mother died four years ago and my father's depression at her loss has caused his health to fail. I never really thought they had that strong of a love. They never showed any affection toward each other while they were around me and they always seemed to be just business. He spent a lot of time away from home, so I figured he probably had a mistress in every town. I thought wrong, because the older I got the more I realized how deep their love was. My mother suffered those last two years and he was by her side every minute. His love was deep and strong and I hope that some day I can love someone that much.

**The Night of the Reunion:**

**Sookie:**

I found out that my room would be available to check into around 2:00 in the afternoon. I decided that I wanted to get ready there and not do it at home and drive through traffic. I didn't want to struggle with parking and walk into the stupid _shindig_ all frustrated and sweaty. There I go again…..why do I care what they think of me? Why do I care how I look? I guess I don't want to be invisible any more.

I took a long, refreshing shower and decided to curl the ends of my hair. I had gotten a gift certificate two years ago to go to one of the local day spas. I checked it and there was no expiration date. So yesterday, I went for it. I got a manicure, pedicure and chose a Brazilian wax job. Very painful! But, it was a good choice because I certainly would not be wearing nylons with this heat and because of that; I didn't want pubic hairs showing where my thong did not cover. Years ago, Pam had instructed me as to the proper way to apply make up and the best brands to purchase. She always looked ravishing and I learned from the master. Since college I wore make-up and I must say I looked pretty darn good! I still looked natural and just enhanced what I was born with. Tara said she would call me when they got there so we could walk in together. Around 6:00 my cell phone rang and it was her. She was so excited I felt like we were back in high school again and she was trying to get me to go to a dance. I told her I would be down in a couple of minutes…..I thought to myself, "Here goes nothing."

We met in the lobby and she looked beautiful as did JB. Next to Eric, JB was the second most handsome boy in high school. Tara got a prize when she married him. He was beautiful and rich, but a little lacking in the brains. Their love has lasted these ten years and I only pray that some day I can find a lasting love. Tara had been the only person from Bon Temps that I had contact with, so she knew of my transformation. She made me feel so good as she continued to compliment me on my dress choice.

We walked toward the ballroom and there were two women sitting at a table with a list. Tara and JB checked in and the girls went crazy over them. They started asking about their boys and kept telling Tara how beautiful she looked. One of them got up and hugged JB and told Tara she better watch herself because she would steal him away from her. I'm sure she was joking, but I do believe she was one of the cheerleaders that always hung out with Eric and I think she dated JB too. I really didn't pay much attention to them in high school. Tara put her hand behind her back and flipped the bird so that only I could see it. I giggled at her action, she was always so funny.

After they got checked in and were given their name tags they walked forward and it was now my turn. The girl who had hugged JB looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Welcome to Bon Temps High School Class of 1990 Reunion! Who are you here with honey?" she asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked back, pretty much sounding like a dummy, but I didn't understand what she meant.

"I'm sorry. Are you here with one of the alumni….a boyfriend….a husband perhaps?" she asked.

Oh, now I see. She does not recognize me…..she thinks I am here with a former student. I smiled a huge smile and looked over at Tara and winked. "Oh I see what you are asking. However, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am a former student." I told her as the total look of shock hit her face. She looked me up and down and turned to the other girl at the table. "Do you have Sookie Stackhouse on the list Janet?"

Janet looked me up and down too and looked at her list, "Why yes we do. I'm sorry Sookie, I just didn't recognize you. There we go you are checked off and here is your name tag. Please have a good time and sorry about the misunderstanding."

"Not a problem Janet. You all have done a wonderful job and I look forward to the celebration." I answered back trying to make them feel better. After all none of my high school shit was their problem. I could only blame myself. They were never mean to me, they just didn't know I existed. I got on the other side of JB and the three of us entered the ballroom to find an open table. I looked back at the two women at the table and it was high school all over again. Janet cupped her mouth and leaned over and whispered into….I think the other girl's name was Jackie's ear. I am sure they were saying something about me. That is why it was probably a good thing I didn't transform in high school, because that would probably be the outcome….gossip.

It was the most beautiful room I had ever been in and I actually was getting excited about doing something other than work. The three of us turned a lot of heads as we walked by. I heard a lot of "Hey JB man, good to see you!" or "Tara how are the boys?" but not once did I hear my name. I thought either I was so completely invisible in high school or I am truly unrecognizable. I did notice Bill Compton eyeing me. He was my neighbor. He used to spy on me working in the yard when I was little but hardly ever talked to me in high school. He was always trying to be popular and I am sure being my friend could not get him there. He was with a woman I did not recognize, so I assume he is married.

**Eric:**

I'm glad I decided to spend the night here at the hotel. The suite is so elegant and having room service makes it easier to eat. Sometimes I get so busy that I tend to neglect eating. I spend a lot of time at my office. I don't like going to a gym, so I decided to put one in at home. One of my extra bedrooms is a complete gym and that is where I spend most of my home time. I have completely given up on women. Oh I am still horny as hell, but my experiences have not been good and at 28 years old I am finally looking once again for that angel, that one woman who will be my friend and accept my true self. Mindless fucking only gave me pleasure for that moment. I want something like my father had, I want lasting companionship and love.

I decided on a grey Armani suit. My shirt was the exact same color as my suit only in silk. I decided not to wear a tie and left the top button open. After college I decided to cut my hair and wear it combed back. I guess you could say I looked good, but I truly am trying to be less superficial. I feel good and actually a little excited.

At around 6:30 I took the elevator down to the lobby. A couple of the employees recognized me and asked me if I found my accommodations to my liking. I assured them that I was fine and I walked over to the ballroom.

Holy Shit! Janet and Jackie were at the table and I realized there was no way around ignoring them. Their eyes lit up when they saw me. They both got up from the table and ran to me. "Oh my God Eric, you look so hot! Are you here alone? Are you married?" they inundated me with so many questions and would not keep their hands off of me. I know it was my entire fault, but I still personally blame them for losing Sookie. I told them that I was meeting someone and they both looked down. I lied, of course, but I couldn't bear the thought of them hanging on me as they did in high school. It's only been ten years but I want to believe that I have matured enough that that show of classless touching in unnecessary.

They escorted me to the table and took their seats. As they handed me my name tag and crossed me off the list, they asked me to sign the guest book. I scanned the names and low and behold….Sookie….and her last name is still Stackhouse! She could still be married and using her maiden name for professional reasons, but my heart wants her to be my Sookie. I tell the two overweight cheerleaders (not that I have anything against cheerleaders, but these two acted like they were apparently special because they danced around and memorized a few cheers. I saw cheerleaders in college that were so talented and they actually led cheers. They didn't just show their pussys off). Anyway, I excuse myself and go back down the lobby. Above the ballroom is an office that is set behind a one way glass window. That gives the management the ability to observe what is going on in the ballroom and if there is any abuse going on it can be detected and security would be able to put an end to it before the authorities have to be called. I go up the stairs and find the light. Thank God the room is empty because I would not want anyone to know what I am doing. I feel kind of guilty, but I don't want to see her with another man and if she is, I will most definitely go back to my room and mark her off as happy.

I stand at the window and scan the room. I see quite a few of the guys I played sports with and those nerdy guys I had honors classes with seemed to be dressed quite well. Brains definitely are more successful than brawn. I keep looking around and I see Tara and JB. I knew from talking to Sookie in high school that Tara was her friend and all of a sudden I spy the most beautiful head of hair lying against a very low cut red, my favorite color, dress. Could that be my Sookie? Tara and JB stand and walk over to the bar to order drinks. The blonde keeps looking toward the wall….turn around….turn around….I am willing her. She not only turns around, she stands and turns around and the sight before me will forever be burned into my memory. My beautiful Sookie is in the most attractive red…low cut….what a cleavage…dress I have ever seen. She is class personified. I scan to her curves…I knew they were there…and those long tan legs! She looks taller than in high school and as I scan her feet she has red fuck me heals on. I can't keep my erection down but I know that if I don't act now, I never will. I will not lose my chance with her again. She looks a little sad and that sweet angelic face still has shyness to it. She is holding her head high and proud. My Sookie is so beautiful my heart is beating so fast in anticipation. Tara and JB bring her a drink and they sit back down. The music is just beginning so I must get down there and surprise her with a dance.

**A/A: That's it for now. Next chapter the meeting and who knows what will happen. I did mean for this to be Class of 1990 and their reunion is 2000. If I go a little further, I want to give them a future and I don't like to go into an unknown future. Thank you again for your kind words and attention to my stories. I don't use a BETA so all my mistakes are my own. Also I am going to try to put a link to Sookie's dress on my profile. I am sorry if it doesn't work, I am still learning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thanks for your most welcome reviews and alerts. **

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**Eric:**

I quickly start to envision my grandmother's friend Esther, taking her teeth out and she is leaning down to give me a blow job…..finally my erection is gone. I have learned to control myself, but my mind definitely needs to think along those lines. If that doesn't work I add the wig and two or three layers of belly flab. Okay, I think I am ready. What the hell is that fucking prick Compton doing approaching my Sookie? He is with his wife for God's sake! I'm pretty sure the guest book said William and Selah Compton. I hope Sookie doesn't fall for his bullshit. Now my erection is so gone. Just the thought of anyone touching her before I can state my case is very, very disturbing.

I hurry down the stairs and once again enter past Janet and Jackie. Just as they start to get up and \put their grabby ass hands on me, I put one hand up as to say "Stop bitches." They seem to understand me because they sit back down as I rush past them. Since the Committee opted for a buffet, most everyone has been eating, drinking and mingling. No thank you on the mingling for me. There is only one person in the room I wish to mingle with. Shit….she just got up and gave that needle dick a hug. Get your fucking hands off of my woman! I am so possessive in my mind. The lights are dimming and it seems the DJ will be starting the music soon. I want to make this special without scaring her away. I couldn't bare it if she just up and left. Hopefully most of these people will board the riverboat after dinner and I can make my move on "my" Sookie. I think if I keep calling her "mine" she will be just that. You know what they say about positive thinking. Even after finally seeing her delectable body and her angelic face, I could only think about how I missed talking to her. I need to talk to her again. I sneak around the edge of the room until I am sitting at the bar. I don't want to make a scene with Compton, so I just observe and see how my….there I go again with my…. Sookie handles this fucking prick. Holy Shit, his wife is giving him the stink eye. She looks so mean, I bet he is so pussy whipped! She is getting up and going over to him and grabs his arm. It looks like Compton is introducing them to each other. He probably is telling everyone he banged Sookie in high school, because that is the kind of lying bastard he is. He used to talk about her in P.E. He would tell everyone that he would sneak up on her house and watch her sun bathe and that she was hiding a world class body and he was the only one that had ever seen it. I would always tell him to shut the fuck up or I would kick his ass so hard he wouldn't shit right for a week.

I'm pretty sure the invitation said that two drinks were included, but the rest had to be paid for. I ask the bartender to deliver drinks to Sookie's table and to make sure never to charge the three of them the entire evening. I don't know about Sookie, but I know for a fact that JB will jump on the free drinks. As I recall he was quite a lush in high school. I have been known to put down a few, but tonight is not the night because I wish to be very sober when I touch her. I am so overwhelmed by my nervousness, this is so unlike me. I am always "Mr. Control", but with Sookie the anticipation is killing me. I better stop or I will have to see Esther in a bikini!

Mrs. Compton grabs her husband's hand and wants him to dance with her. Here is my chance…..why am I so nervous…you can do this Northman!

**Sookie:**

Everything seems to be going okay. I am sure I am the talk of the reunion, but it is probably because they all think I am an ex- football player that had a sex change operation. I am getting so many confusing looks, but stupid Bill knows exactly who I am. The bastard was always spying on me in high school. On the very hot days I would break down and wear a bathing suit to mow the lawn. Sometimes I would even sunbathe. I know, I know, who was I going to show my body to? I just loved the feel of the sun on my skin and I needed my vitamin D! Anyway he would sneak over to our property and hide behind a tree. Can you believe he was 17 years old and was acting like an immature a-hole. JB told me years after we graduated that he used to brag about me in P.E. He said that he was the only one who knew the true me and no one else would ever know how my body looked. The only thing I could think of was "Who gives a fuck?" why would anyone be interested in knowing about my body? He did say that Eric would always put him in his place and now it warms my heart to think he would stand up for me when, obviously, no one else had the balls to do so.

Tara and JB returned with our drinks. Since it was a buffet we had already been back a couple of times. The food was very good and I will have to write a thank you letter to the management. We only get two drinks included with our admission ticket and that will be plenty for me. I don't handle my alcohol very well, since I am not even a casual drinker. I am on call every evening when I go home, so drinking is out of the question. The gin and tonic is very good, my compliments to the bartender.

Damn he couldn't just sit there with his wife. He couldn't just leave me alone! He proved to me his assholeness in high school. He totally ignored me in the halls between classes and then bragged about seeing my body. At least Eric treated me like a human being and he never ignored me in the halls. It seemed like the girls were always in hot pursuit between classes and he would usually wave at me shyly and shrug his shoulders. I would always wave back and give him my best smile and be on my way. I loved him for that. It seemed like those waves and our conversations in class were the highlight of my high school years. Pathetic, I know.

"Excuse me Sookie, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. You are certainly the talk of the reunion. I must say you are ravishing and I would very much like you to save a dance for me." Bill spoke as he walked up behind me. I was determined to behave myself and show everyone here a certain amount of class. I decided to get up and give him a hug. For some reason part of my therapy was touching. I hated being touched as a child because of my uncle, so it was difficult for me to even anticipate a hug. I put on my big girl panties and stood up. I surrounded him with my arms and said, "So good to see you again Bill and I couldn't help but notice you have a very lovely wife."

Bill's body actually became rigid when I mentioned his wife. Oh, sore subject I see! Good, hope he married a total bitch and she keeps him in his place. I look over his shoulder as I hug him and she is totally pissed. She starts to get up as our hug ends. She rushes toward us and roughly grabs his arm and he says, "Oh there you are darling. I would love for you to meet my very good friend and neighbor, Sookie Stackhouse. And Sookie this is my lovely wife Selah. We have been married now for four years and are working on a family, isn't that right darling?"

"Very nice to meet you Selah, Bill is a very lucky man." I say as I extend my hand towards her. She totally ignores it and says, "I've heard a lot about you from my husband. I guess it is a good thing he broke up with you, because we never would have met. Isn't that right William dear?" Selah says in the bitchiest way possible and drags Bill toward the dance floor.

I turn around and look at Tara and JB and say, "Can you believe that he said he broke up with me….me….me who didn't even date in high school. Me, who he didn't even give the time a day. I guess if I had come here looking like I used to, he wouldn't have woven such a ridiculous fairytale to tell everyone. I should be pissed, but I'm not. He is even more pathetic than he was in high school and I see he married his mother." We all share a laugh. All of a sudden Tara and JB stop laughing and look at someone standing directly behind me. I assume it is Bill again and I am still furious over his lies so before I turn around I say, "Bill, please go to your wife, I'm not in the mood for any more of your bullshit, so leave me the fuck alone." What I hear, however, is definitely not the mousey voice of Bill. It is a heavenly voice that I have longed to hear for ten years. "Why Sookie, I see you have improved your vocabulary since last we spoke."

I can't wipe the stupid smile off of my face as I look at Tara and JB. I can't hide the rapid beat of my heart as I take a deep breath and stand to greet the one and only person that I had longed to see at the reunion or in the whole world for that matter. I slowly stand and turn to look up at the most beautiful, handsome, gorgeous human being I have ever seen or ever will again. He is my Eric but now he is taller, broader in the shoulders and his face is that of a man. No longer the long blond hair of a teenager, his hair is short and beautifully combed back. That sexy dimple in his chin is even more prominent and he is dressed in a classy grey suit. His masculine smell hits my nostrils and I can't help but stagger a little at the pure pleasure of him. His deep blue eyes lock with mine and I cannot utter a word. The sounds of the ballroom are gone and it is just he and I. All I hear is my heart pounding in my ears and if I don't answer him soon he will surely think I have early onset dementia.

"Why Mr. Northman, what a surprise! I actually was wondering if I would ever get the opportunity to see you again." Is all I can think of to say back to him.

"Sorry it took me so long Sookie…..but would you do me the honor of a dance." Eric smiled down at me and his lips were drawing me towards them as I said, "Oh no Eric, it would be an honor for me. If I die tonight, at least I could cross that one off of my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?" he asked me with a smirk.

"I do now." I answered him as he placed his hand once again at the small of my _bare_ back. The tingling feeling radiated from that point down to my toes. His thumb began to rub my skin and I have to say, I had never experienced such wetness between my legs. As we walked toward the dance floor, all eyes were on us. I am sure it was Eric's beauty, but I want to believe it was one of those magical moments like you see in the movies. The sight of two lovers makes the whole room excited right along with them as the music begins.

The song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton starts and I can't help but think that someone must have requested it. I look up at Eric and he shyly shrugs his shoulders. "I couldn't help myself. You have finally chosen to show the world what I have known since the day I first laid eyes on you." Eric whispers to me.

"And what is that?" I ask like a dummy. I think I know where he is going with this, but I want to hear it from his lips.

"That you captivate me. That you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. That I am sorry for not telling you ten years ago and I want to make it up to you." Eric said as I looked up at him. I couldn't help but feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry, but what he said made every bad thing in my life feel worth it just to be right here at this time in our life in his arms. He could never know how much I thought about him these past ten years.

"Eric"….a tear starts to fall down my cheek and he takes his thumb and softly rubs it away. The other eye requires his attention as he wipes that tear away too. He bends down and kisses me so softly on each cheek that I feel like I had been touched by an angel. I smile up at him and he once again stares deep into my eyes.

"I need to tell you before you leave me again that from the first moment I sat down beside you in biology, I have been madly in love with you. I saw the real you Sookie and you in turn allowed me to be my true self. I enjoyed my time with you so much that I actually cried when I moved to California, because I knew I would never see you again and I never told you how I felt." Eric whispered and then he kissed the top of my hair and slowly moved to my forehead.

I needed to tell him how I felt. I began panting so hard that he pulls me tighter to his chest in hopes I can control my breathing. "Sh-h-h Sookie, I feel it too and it is taking all my strength to not pick you up and take you to my room. I need to be alone with you, we need to talk"….he kisses my forehead again and says…."we need to touch."

Finally I find my strength to speak. All the while we are holding each other and he is caressing me, the entire ballroom is completely focused on us. I didn't care, I was with Eric and he was holding me so tight I could feel his muscles in his chest. He began rubbing my lower back very softly and slowly and I still was unable to calm down. I felt a very prominent hardness as he pressed against me and my reaction was so natural. I pressed back and this time we were both uncontrollably panting.

"Sookie I need to kiss you." He once again whispers in my ear. The softness of his breath as his whisper touches my ear gives me goose bumps. Now I am a mess, I am panting and my skin is tingling. I still need to talk to him. I still need to tell him how much he meant and means to me too. Instead I tilt my chin up and I whisper, "Please Eric."

He slowly lowers his lips as I raise mine to meet his. Our lips touch softly at first as he continues to rub my back. We try to continue dancing but the kiss is too much and the close proximity of our sex is making it more and more difficult to hold back. His tongue softly presses forward asking for entrance and I open my mouth for him shuddering at the pure lust that I felt for the first time in my life. As our tongues battle we almost begin to dry hump on the floor in front of the entire "Class of 1990 Reunion".

I finally had to stop the passion, for the moment. We needed to be sensible just for the here and now and later I didn't care what we did. I wanted him so bad at that moment that if he left me tomorrow, I would forever be grateful for giving me one night of pleasure. One night to feel his heart pound against mine. I wanted to be lying under him and we both knew it.

**Eric:**

I have never in my life felt the passion and lust I am feeling for Sookie on this dance floor. I admit that since an early age, I have been a very sexual being. However, that was all it was every single time. It was only sex. I don't recall ever making love to a woman. I would make her scream and I always wanted to please whoever I was with, but I can honestly say the thought of making love was never in my mind. Right now, this moment, as I press my very painful erection against this beautiful creature, I want to make love to her. I want to kiss the entire length of her soft, sweet smelling skin. I'm not sure that I will be able to part from her tonight and I truly feel that she is having just as strong of a reaction as I am. I need to have her lying beneath me tonight and we both know it.

Instead of picking her up and rushing her up to my room, we break apart. It was very difficult to do so once we got started, but we are both intelligent adults and the "Class of 1990 Reunion" was unable to tear their eyes away from us. I hoped we gave them all a thrill. I am sure we showed them exactly what they are surely missing in their pathetic lives, because feelings like these don't happen to everyone. What I feel is true and real and I want to prove it to her tonight and every day for the rest of our lives.

The next song I requested was "Lady in Red" by Chris DeBurgh. It suited Sookie and I just wanted to spend more than one dance with her. After our first touch, I knew we would be spending more than two dances together. When the dance finished and we still had not stopped panting, we decided to return to the table with Tara and JB. Lucky for me the drinks had been continually delivered while we were on the dance floor.

After a few more songs, one of the committee members, I think her name was Nicole, went to the microphone and began to give out awards and make a few announcements. First she announced the names of those who had died in the past ten years. The thought saddened us all that ones so young were already gone. The next awards were for "Who Came from the Farthest Distance", "Who had the most children", "Who had been married the longest", etc. That was weird, but as long as Sookie had her hand on my thigh, nothing bothered me. I could see myself being totally whipped by this woman.

Finally one of the riverboat employees came into the room and announced that anyone who wished to board would be doing so in fifteen minutes. He informed them that they would be out on the river until 2:00 a.m. when they would return to the hotel. If that was a problem for anyone, there were smaller boats that would gladly shuttle anyone back to the hotel at an earlier time. Most of the people began to leave the room extremely excited about gambling. My excitement was reserved for one person and I had only one thought on my mind.

Tara and JB were getting quite drunk, so I escorted them to one of our suites. I told them it was on me and they didn't ask any questions. They were so wrapped up in their passion, probably being away from the boys, that they just put the "Do Not Disturb" sign out and said their good nights to Sookie and I. We told them that we would join them for breakfast in the morning.

As soon as the door closed Sookie and I once again began our passionate behavior. I told her in no uncertain terms that she was coming to my suite and I wouldn't take no for an answer. She told me she had a room, but would be lonely there. Once we agreed between passionate kisses that she was with me for the evening, we walked with my arm around her down the hall to my private elevator.

Sookie looked into my eyes and said," Eric, you're the first man I have ever been with and I am glad I waited for you."

I couldn't believe that this beautiful, intelligent, sexy and passionate woman had never been with a man. Now I not only was madly in love with her, I knew that tonight was just the beginning.

**A/N: Next chapter…the passion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Passion.**

**Sookie:**

"Oh shit!" I thought to myself. What if he doesn't want to be my first? What if my complete lack of experience will be a deal breaker? I know he professed his love to me on the dance floor which, I must say, totally made my heart stop beating. I had no idea he had feelings for me. I was afraid to have feelings for him because I didn't want to become jealous of all the girls that constantly hung on him. I knew I was no match for them. I wasn't sexy and I had no idea how to please a boy as beautiful as Eric. If I thought I had mental problems because of my uncle Bartlett, professing my feelings to Eric and in turn losing his friendship would have caused so much more pain than anything my uncle could have done to me. I was safe to stay on the sidelines and be his classmate. Right now though, I need to tell him that it is okay if he feels uncomfortable with an inexperienced person such as me and I won't pressure him.

Although I am loving the feel of Eric's arm around me as we walk towards the elevator, I stop in the hallway and look up into his beautiful eyes, "Eric, I have to apologize for losing my voice on the dance floor. You were so sweet and what you said just overwhelmed me. I knew how I felt for you, but I never ever expected you to reciprocate." I reach up and softly cup my hands to his face forcing him to look at me. "If what I just said about you being my first, does not appeal to you, you know I will understand if you want to just kiss and say good night. But please know that what you professed to me on that dance floor will forever be the most precious memory I will hold on to when we part ways."

Eric grabbed the hand that I had placed on his face and kissed it deeply, "You are my Christmas and Birthday presents rolled into one. I could never in my life imagine that someone as beautiful, smart, sensitive and sexy as hell could be untouched. You honor me by even allowing me to hold you. If you feel uncomfortable going any further, I will not pressure you. " Eric bent down and softly touched my lips. That kiss quickly became very passionate and heated. The breathing once again turned into panting and our bodies began pressing towards each other. Eric had me up against the wall beside the elevator as he pushed some digital buttons. The dinging of the elevator brought us back to reality and we broke apart enough to step into the elevator and the doors closed behind us.

Eric didn't press the button and the elevator just stayed right where we were. He walked to the corner of the small elevator and sat down on the very plush carpet and patted the space next to him for me to do the same. My shoes were becoming very uncomfortable so I took them off and sat down next to him. Eric took my hand and started to say something to me. Before he could say a word I blurted out, "You are too good for me Eric! You have probably been with so many beautiful women and I don't have a clue as to how to please you…..and I'm afraid that tomorrow I will wake up and tonight will have just been a beautiful dream. We grew up in two different worlds and it was only fate that made us friends. I am so thankful that your parents chose to move to Bon Temps, because you were the only person, other than my Gran, that made me laugh. Before I met you I wasn't a very happy person, I had issues when I was a child and it took me a very long time to figure those issues out."

Eric smiled at my outburst and leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. I guess he felt the forehead was safe for the time being. We had a few things to get straight before we started getting hot and bothered again. I wanted hot and bothered, don't get me wrong, but I guess I woke up a little and needed to be convinced that he was for real. I know I shouldn't doubt his dance floor confession, but we haven't seen or heard from each other in ten years…..we needed to talk.

**Eric:**

"Sookie, you are so fucking funny. I spill my guts to you and you still question me. I am wounded!" I said as I place her hand over my heart. "Your lack of experience is a breath of fresh air. I lost my virginity at 15 and I have to say you are the first female virgin I have met. You are like a rare and precious jewel that deserves a gentle touch. I promise you that I want to make love to you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life, and I will be sweet and gentle. We haven't seen each other in ten years but my heart knows you. The only thing that time could do to you is improve what was already perfection. So this elevator is staying here for fifteen minutes. That should give you enough time to fill me in on the last ten years while I kiss your forehead…_kiss_….your eyes…._kiss, kiss_…and that mouth that I can't get enough of." I told her as I worked my way past her pouty, sexy full lips down to her neck.

Her neck was so soft and sweet that I nipped gently up and down her left side stopping at her ear for a lick and then I whispered, "Go on lover, what have you been up to?"

"Eric," she whispered as she began kissing the right side of my neck," I went to LSU and got my masters degree_….kiss….lick_….in counseling psychology….and I work as a child…._nip …bite_…..your skin tastes so good Eric, I'm having difficulty concentrating. I am trying….Oh my God Eric, what did you just do to my ear?" Sookie was having a very difficult time speaking during her fifteen minutes because I began my descent toward her glorious breasts. This was a very sensitive area for her and her speech not only faltered she completely melted at my touch.

God I love this woman! I started kissing the cleavage that was drawing me like a magnet. The taste of her soft skin was begging me to go lower as I could feel her nipples harden under the satin material and the moaning continued. "Go on…._lick…..kiss_….lover where did you say you worked?" I reached up and slowly lowered one strap at a time kissing each shoulder as I pulled the top of her dress down to reveal two perfect, round, full breasts with nipples begging for my attention. I latched onto her right breast first. She closed her eyes and grabbed my head…as if I was going anywhere! "Eric, I can't….ugh….God…I've never…..that feels so good. I never knew touching could feel so good." Sookie leaned back against the elevator wall as I saw my chance. Her long tan legs were bare, so I knew there had to be the bare minimum of underwear. I continued to suck and lick each pebbled nipple as my left hand slowly slid down her satin dress and reached the hem. I delicately raised the skirt of her dress and my hand worked its way to begin caressing her smooth thigh.

"Please Eric….keep touching me….I need you so bad. I have never needed anything so much in my life!" Sookie whispered as I reached her center with my thumb and began circling her wet nub. She jerked uncontrollably when my circles increased in speed, but I needed to taste her. The smell of her arousal was more than I could bear and I stopped kissing her breasts and lowered my head down to her beautiful untouched center. "What have we here Lover? Did you do this for me, or were you expecting to see Billy Boy!" I teased as I quickly moved her thong to the side and took my first long lap starting at her center and ending on her swollen nub. Even though I pride myself in being a good lover and have always enjoyed hearing my partner moan my name, I do not usually indulge in the act of eating pussy. There have been very few women in my life that I desired that much. I would have sex with them making sure I always used a condom, and bring them pleasure with my hands and fingers. Putting my mouth down there, however, was never something that I desired. With Sookie right now, right here in this elevator the desire to taste all of her was overwhelming. The fact that she had a very sexy Brazilian wax job made the entire area so soft. Her moans soon became heavy panting as I plunged one and then two of my fingers into her.

"That's it Lover….cum for me….I have you, let yourself go with the feeling." I urged her as I continued rubbing her now very hard and swollen clit. She began arching forward toward my plunging fingers and then she screamed…..I really mean screamed my name.

"**ERIC,** oh my God….oh my God…oh my God I can't believe what just happened." Sookie panted out as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

I pulled her to me and held her tightly in my arms peppering her with kisses. "I see that you are a screamer, who knew?" I joked with her.

That brought her back to reality enough to lift her head from my chest and smack me in the arm, "Who knew indeed and don't you ever tease me about that prick Bill Compton! He is a waste of space and I don't ever want to see him again. Now you, Mr. Northman I think you are definitely overdressed….wait a minute….what if someone else wants to use this elevator? Oh my God, Eric we need to get up and get going. What if the doors open and my boobs are hanging out….and we are on the floor….what if there are cameras?"

"Hush woman! First of all this is a private elevator and it goes directly to the Penthouse. There is a keypad on the wall outside and while we were busy, I put in the code and here we are. You are my prisoner and I don't plan on giving you your freedom anytime soon. I have plans for you my Lover and that was just a preview of what you will be getting this evening!" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and get up to hit the green button allowing the elevator to began its' climb to the 12th floor Penthouse.

"So you rented a penthouse Eric? Are you some kind of a high roller, or what? You know you didn't have to spend that much money to get in my pants, it seems the elevator did the trick. Maybe you can get a refund and we can just go to my room….it has a king size bed." Sookie joked and wiggled her eyebrows to mimic my previous actions.

"Don't worry about the cost Lover, I think you will enjoy what I am about to do to you in the penthouse. There are many surfaces to be explored." The elevator opened and I swiftly grabbed her in my arms and carried her bridal style over the threshold into the massive living area. As I carried her, her face was like a child taking in her surroundings. I could tell that she wanted to explore her surroundings, but that will have to wait until later or in the morning for that matter. I wanted to continue worshipping this goddess that surely I didn't deserve.

**Sookie:**

I can't believe that Eric spent so much money on this room. I knew his family was wealthy, but this is just so extravagant I have never experienced such luxury. The unbelievable explosion I felt when Eric licked and touched my lady parts was something I could become addicted to. If that is what an orgasm feels like, than bring them on, because I got a lot of missed orgasms to make up for! I would have loved to explore this beautiful penthouse but I know Eric has other ideas, God help me, and so do I. I want him so bad; I still am praying this is not a dream.

Eric walked into the biggest most decadent bedroom I have ever been in. He carried me over to the side of the bigger than king sized bed and put me down so I was facing him. I started to unbutton his suit jacket and reached to his shoulders and gave a push. He let go of me for a second and took his jacket off. He started to unbutton his silk shirt, but I grabbed his hands away and did it for him. I made him turn around and pulled his shirt down and placed it on his jacket. He then turned me around and unzipped the skirt of my dress and since the straps were already off of my shoulders, the satin slid easily down to the floor. I stepped out of it and was standing in front of him in my red thong. He just stood there and stared at me. His eyes were so piercing and full of lust I felt like he was a Viking warrior who had just found a maiden to have his way with. He was the most beautiful man that I have ever come across in my entire life. In the last ten years I may not have had a relationship with a man, but I certainly was always on the look out. The only problem was, I was just trying to find Eric. It's strange how by just spending a few years of quality time with a person; one can fall so deeply in love. I loved him that first day and my heart has been his ever since.

He laid me down ever so gently on the bed and kissed me very soft and sweet. He then backed up and began to unzip his pants. He pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time and there he was in all of his glory. God had done the world a favor when he made Eric. His chest was broad and beautifully muscled; his stomach was flat and hard. His legs were long and tanned and the muscles looked very powerful. The thing that caught my attention, however, was his sex. It was hard and thick and seemed to have a life of its own. I was a college graduate and had seen many pictures of the male anatomy, but this was something one never sees in books. This man was an Adonis and I could see statues being made in his honor. Hell, I would construct one! As he walked toward me I couldn't help myself. He had been able to touch me in my most intimate places; I wanted….no I needed to touch him too. Before he was able to climb onto the bed beside me I grabbed his very large penis. He was huge and at first I had my doubts that he would fit inside of me, but I was fascinated about how something could be so soft and silky and be as hard a rock. He moved his manhood while it was in my hand and I jerked in shock at the power of that movement. He was so in control of his entire body and I wanted him to be in control of mine.

I started moving my hand up and down and a bit of liquid oozed from the mushroom like tip. I bent to lick it and as I did he jerked uncontrollably, much the same as I did at his first touch. However, he grabbed my hand and said "Later Lover, right now I need to be inside of you and feel you cum with me. His eyes were so clouded and his voice dripped with sex I did as I was told and he lay down and engulfed me in his embrace. The raw feel of his skin against mine brought me back to that place I had been in the elevator. The inside of my lady parts started throbbing in need of friction again. This time I knew it would not be his fingers.

**Eric:**

Sookie, my love was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. There were no flaws. Her blond, silky hair hung down her back in soft waves. Her face was angelic in appearance, but there was a devilish twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed me. Her touch was soft at first but then she began pumping me and she bent to lick the precum that began to ooz. I didn't want a blow job, I wanted to be inside of her. I climbed on top of her and settled down against her silky skin and pulled her into an embrace. The connection of our bare skin was enough to make me cum right there as I straddled her hips. We once again began kissing very softly nipping and licking at first, but soon became wild and passionate. I moved from her lips and nuzzled her neck and once again worked my way down to her perfect breasts. I reached down and ripped her thong in half as I continued toward her folds. They were once again wet and I plunged two fingers into her. She arched upward wanting the friction my fingers caused. One thing I didn't care about was protection. I had never had sex without a condom and I was in a sense a virgin. She was the first and only person I wanted to really feel. She must have sensed my apprehension because she whispered, "I'm on the pill." That was all it took for me. I pulled out my fingers and licked them so she could see how much I enjoyed her taste. She moaned and I needed her now. I placed myself at her entrance and stared deep into her eyes as to say, "This is it, no turning back now."

I slowly pressed into her and then slowly pulled back. Doing this a couple of times hoping that she could adjust to my size, I pressed a little further meeting her maidenhead. "So this is what a virgin feels like. She will always be "mine" I will never let her go again I thought as I pulled out and this time I pushed harder through the little wall and I could feel her pain. She moaned once again, but this time I think it was a moan of pain. I stopped once again giving her another chance to adjust to my size and then I pulled out again. It was killing me to go so slow, I wanted to pound in and out of her. I wanted to push her up against the wall of every room in the penthouse and hear her scream my name over and over again. "Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear, hoping she was not going to want to stop.

"It hurts Eric…..but don't stop….its getting better and….just push harder!" I could tell that the pain was starting to subside and she was begging me to push harder. Her wish was my command. I started to enter her harder and she instinctively drew her knees up allowing a much deeper penetration. It became easier and easier to push in and withdraw allowing the tip to remain inside. I could feel the build up of pressure and she started to moan and pant, "Eric I feel it again…..cum with me….I need you so much….I love you Eric."

That was it. That was the cement that would bind us together for life. I reached down and rubbed her swollen clit and she once again screamed my name. I exploded inside of her. This feeling of raw pleasure would never have been the same with anyone else. Her tight walls collapsed around my throbbing cock and we both milked our orgasms as long as we could. Afterwards I collapsed beside her and we both stared into each others eyes.

"I love you!" we both whispered in unison.

"Lover, I will never leave you again. I have never experienced these feeling that you bring out of me and I need you tethered to my side forever. Does that scare you? I don't want to freak you out, but I am truly, deeply in love with you and this Reunion was the best thing that ever happened to us. I want you again many, many times, but lets rest first. I got up and went into the bathroom and returned with a warm washrag. I had never come inside of anyone before and I felt she probably needed to be cleaned. I washed her folds and kissed her nub. I laid the washrag on the nightstand and couldn't stand the loss of contact. I grabbed her and spooned her glorious back as I pulled the covers over us. This is where I want to be.

**A/N: I could end this here or go one or two more chapters. They have to have a stupid barbeque tomorrow and show off their new found love. Eric still hasn't told her he owns the hotel and I think they need a future so let me know. Thank you all again for your reviews and alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunion Day Two—The Barbeque.**

**Eric:**

One of the many meanings of 'virgin' is; _happening or carried out first or for the first_ _time. _Even though the first time I experienced sex was thirteen years ago, last night Sookie was not the only one that came into this relationship a virgin. She had refrained from sex her entire life and still, she was by far the best lover I have ever experienced.

I was a virgin in the sense that I had never felt so strongly for another human being and those feelings turned the entire act of sex into making love. I had never really felt the soft insides of a woman with my bare manhood and always felt that making love would be no different than hot, raw sex. Don't get me wrong, I plan to have hours of hot, raw sex with my lover, but that is just it I never wanted to wake up and see a woman in my bed. Her bed was fine and I never spent the night. I used getting up early as an excuse to get out of 'sleeping over' with any of my conquests. I truly feel, however, that all of my experiences led me to this moment in my life. If I had refrained as Sookie had, I may not have appreciated our love making as much as I do now. I am able to compare and can without a doubt say that I am home. This is truly what love feels like. I know it sounds strange to be away from a person for ten years, a person who I only shared a short friendship with. But when I saw her again my adult heart could not deny what my teenage heart continued to do.

I know what we just did wore her out, she is an angel. I really feel like I could spend the entire weekend in this room and never be separated from her touch. I must allow her to talk to me this morning. My actions were so selfish in the elevator, but keeping my hands off of her was not an option. I can see her fast becoming my addiction and the thought of separating for any length of time will cause pain. I know the selfish, high handed part of me will not allow her to be away from me. We both have our careers, but so do most couples. I know it has only been a couple of hours but feeling my body pressed against her soft, round ass makes it impossible for me not to wake her up and bury myself deep inside of her. She was so tight and wet and took all of me. No other man will experience the beauty of her or her face when she cums. I will not allow it! Now I sound like a teenage boy who has just had sex for the first time and cannot allow the object of my affection out of my sight. I feel possessive, protective and want to own her completely. These feeling will truly scare her off. She is a very intelligent woman and will not want a man to own her. I must focus on a partnership without allowing her too much time away from me. I can't help but push my erection into her back and her neck is calling for my undivided attention. I place my hand on her folds and she is soaking wet. I begin nuzzling her hair and the smell is so fresh and clean. My Sookie does not reek from strong perfume or her face is not smeared with make up. I can't get enough of her! As I nuzzle her hair and her soft neck I can feel her stirring. I push my erection between her legs rubbing the soft wet skin of her folds. This action itself could bring me to an orgasm, but I want the connection we had before, I need to be inside of her. "Lover, I want you," I whisper in her ear as I continue between her legs. I lick and blow around her beautiful ear and she begins rocking back and forth with my movement.

"I could get used to this," Sookie says as she slowly opens her eyes and looks over her shoulder.

"It is done, lover. We will figure this out later, but I don't want to be away from you…._lick…..nip_….we wasted too many years and I know what I want. I hope you want the same thing." I continue rocking and I feel her breathing stop as she whispers…"Eric, I need you again."

How can she know exactly what to say to make my heart pound? How can she be so connected to my thoughts? The only answer is that she was meant for me and me alone and we both know it. I pull away from her legs and she moans at the loss of my contact. I place my erection at her opening and she in turn presses her rear toward it. As I slowly enter her she holds her breath at the size of me. I slowly push giving her time to adjust to my size. My fingers are continuing their slow rubbing of her clit and her breathing continues as I push deeper inside. Once again I cannot believe the feel of her. How wet and warm and tight she is. It takes all of my concentration not go cum before I am finally sheathed deep inside of her. I stay still for a moment so that the urge to pound into her subsides…finally I am able to move and it is very, very slow in and out. Her moans and pants are driving me over the edge and I know this can't continue like I hoped it would. "Are you close?" I whisper in her ear.

"Eric, push hard and fast, I need it now." She says as she begins to rock back into me showing me how much she wants me to move.

I do as she asks and increase the speed and push into her hard and fast as we both hit our orgasms at the same time. "ERIC!" she once again screams as I continue pushing through our mutual orgasms and continue to whisper how much I love her into her ear. I cannot bear to pull out just yet as we come down from our high. Our breathing slows as my hold on her loosens and I bury my face into her neck. "We need to talk, lover." I whisper.

**Sookie:**

"I appreciate that you said that after what we just did. I know that I will never be able to talk while you touch me and I want to talk Eric, we need to catch up so we can go forward." I tell him while he is still buried deep inside me. Even after he cums, he is still so large and hard that I truly believe he is my very own sex god. I'm quite confident that my soul was waiting for Eric. We never would have made it as anything other than friends ten years ago because we weren't ready for each other. So now we talk.

Eric finally reluctantly pulls out of me and once again he gets up and goes to the bathroom for a warm washrag. This time, however he wipes me clean and bends down and licks my clit giving it a very long suck and kiss as he rises up and lays down beside me pulling me into his arms. "What did you say your job was?" he asks as he starts to kiss my neck again and his finger starts to rub circles on my hard nipple. My breath catches as I grab his hand and bring it to my mouth for a kiss. "Much as I would love to do this again, we need to talk and figure out what this is," I tell him as I point back and forth to him and me.

"We are a couple." Eric answers.

"Oh, we are, are we?" I say with a giggle in my voice. I could never hide my emotions from him. Even in high school when I once was mad at him, he brought me out of it by telling me a joke. He was not afraid to be himself in front of me and I knew that meant he liked me, but I had no idea he cared so deeply.

"Well like I said last night I got my masters in Psychology and I work with abused and neglected children for Caddo County. I am on call 24/7, but I was able to get one of my coworkers to take my cases for the weekend." I told him.

"Will your job allow time for a very close, very, very intense relationship?" he asks as he can't keep his hands off of my breasts and stomach.

"I think we can work something out. The county is experiencing some financial problems and they are looking at ways to cut costs. Usually the first places they cut are the programs for the children that are the most needy. Eric, I have such a hard time separating my life from those of my cases. I thought my childhood was scarred, but there are children out there that have gone through so much abuse and sadness I wonder how they can still remain sane. That is where I come in. It is my job and responsibility to help them maintain some semblance of what a childhood should be. We have many wonderful foster families to work with. The only problem is, as soon as the biological parent gets clean or goes through therapy, the child is sent back to them and many times the problems begin again." I start to almost tear up as I think about some of my children. Eric senses my sadness and holds me in a nonsexual way and whispers in my ear, "Lover, you have a heart of gold and I look forward to seeing you in action. From this moment on I will be there for you in whatever capacity you want me to be. I want us to spend our time away from work together. If you are called away, I will understand and if I can come with you and help you, I will do that too. The only thing that I want is for us to be together. I honestly can't bear to be away from you." Eric confesses as he lifts up my chin and stares in my eyes looking for some reassurance.

"Oh Eric, how can you say that when you don't even know me?" I ask as I start feeling sad at the thought of being away from him.

"My heart knows you. I saw you that first day and knew you were special. You didn't show the world your outer beauty, but I saw it. Your brain amazed me and you constantly challenged me and I fell madly in love with the whole package that was Sookie Stackhouse. The only problem was that I felt you didn't deserve someone such as me. I hid my intelligence from the rest of the students and I didn't tell the girls who threw themselves at me to fuck off. I always wanted you, but I didn't have the balls to approach you that way. You seemed to be satisfied with our relationship in class and I didn't think you wanted any more from me. I always felt comfortable with you and whenever I left you I somehow felt empty and cold. At that age, I couldn't put a name on what I felt. That last day when I finally touched your back as we were leaving Government, I felt at home with the warmth of that touch and I wanted to invite you somewhere other than school. The girls grabbed me and I was ashamed to say I allowed them to take me from you. I felt cold when we were separated and instead of standing up to them I allowed them to help me continue my fake life. I wanted to go by your house so many times. I wanted to hang out with you and be more than I friend. I wanted to help you with your work and most of all I just wanted you. But I didn't act on what I wanted; instead I ran away from it and moved to California."

"Wow, that's a lot to digest all at once. I had no idea. I told you I had issues when I was a child and I actually chose my profession because of those issues." I told Eric as I felt him tense at my words. "I was an only child like you and my parents were my world. When they died my Gran took me into her home and raised me the best she knew how. She was smart and sweet and always put me first. Her brother used to come over after church to have a Sunday dinner with us. At first it was nice to have family around, but as soon as my Gran would leave the room he would put me on his lap and tell me how pretty I was. In the beginning it was harmless, but he would put his hands between my legs and say I would be his when I got older. It felt so wrong. My daddy never touched me like that and what did he mean by his? In the summer I would always wear shorts and cute little tops and wasn't ashamed of my body. When my boobs started to grow, I wanted to hide them because I knew my uncle would want to touch them. He always said I was his special niece and Gran didn't need to know about how close we were. The last Sunday that I ever saw him I was 12 years old and it was very hot outside. I was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy blouse so he wouldn't see my body, but he still came up behind me when my Gran went out to water the garden. He turned me around and said it was time for him to see what was growing under my blouse and he started to unbutton it. I started to have a panic attack and I just reacted and took my life in my own hands and slapped him across the face. I ran outside to tell my Gran. I actually thought she wouldn't believe me but I couldn't take him touching me any longer. Much to my surprise, my Gran ran into the house and grabbed her shotgun and pointed it at my uncle. She told him he was never to return to her house again and if he ever approached me she would call the sheriff and press charges. I couldn't believe that she did that and I loved her more than ever. The only problem was that the damage was done and my Gran didn't realize that I needed therapy. From that day forward I was ashamed of my body and I didn't want any man or boy for that matter, to look at me the way my uncle did. That is why I always dressed in jeans and baggy shirts or sweaters in high school. I believed that it worked and I never caught the attention of boys or girls in high school. I was invisible until I met you. You made me feel different about boys and I used to dream about you and me together outside of class. They were only dreams and I knew someone as beautiful as you would never want me that way. I guess we both needed to grow up."

"So what made you change? I always knew you were very, very beautiful, but how did you overcome your fears?" Eric asked and he truly was concerned about my answer. He stopped touching my nipple and held me tight waiting for me to continue.

"I went away to college after Gran died. She had been saving money for my college all my life and I used that money to move to Shreveport and attend LSU. My roommate in the dorms was a very beautiful girl named Pam and she was disgusted by my looks. She took it upon herself to "Change Sookie" and that first year I made a complete transformation. She was gay and said she would 'do me' if I were gay, but she was proud of her accomplishments and wanted me to go on and be the woman I was meant to be. She was awesome and I love her. She was the sister I never had." I smiled at the thought of Pam and Eric kissed me very softly on the forehead. "My psyche training helped me with my personal problems with my uncle and I realized it was not my fault. He was a nutcase and I figured out that every man was not him. I wanted to come here to see you Eric, and if you were happily married with a couple of children I would have been satisfied. I secretly wished you wanted me the way I wanted you, but I was prepared for whatever happened. When you came up behind me and your face acknowledged how you saw me, I knew that we were in the right place at the right time. Does that make sense?" I asked Eric as I cupped his face.

"I only came here for you Sookie. I needed closure either way. If you were married with a couple of children, I would be happy for you. If you weren't, I needed to see if my feelings for you had changed. To my surprise they not only changed, my heart almost burst at the sight of you. Thank you for coming and thank you for giving me your heart. Now where do we go from here…..I say a Spring wedding and…"

"Spring wedding? Does that mean you are purposing Northman? How can you be so certain I am the one for you?" I ask jokingly but my heart is pounding out of my chest.

Eric got out of bed and got on his knees still holding my hand. "Sookie Stackhouse, here I kneel naked to the world. I profess my love to you and hope that you feel the same. We don't have to get married right away, but I cannot be separated from you, so we better get our asses in gear and work this out!" Eric started kissing my hand he was holding and continued up my arm and as usual ended up at my nipple. He sucked hard and my breath caught at that action.

"Okay, I accept your naked proposal and we will figure this out because I am finding it very difficult to even go to the bathroom for fear you will not be here when I come back." I answer as the passion builds once again. I just can't resist his beautiful ass and he knows it.

**Eric:**

Sookie and I talked for quite some time after my naked proposal. I told her about my life in California and my job. I also told her that I moved back to Bon Temps and we needed to date at first if that was what she wanted. I was prepared for her to move in with me at my father's estate, but I didn't want to push her. She was open to most of my suggestions, but I assured her we needed to see each other every evening and every weekend.

After breakfast in bed and a very long and fulfilling shower Sookie and I parted for a few minutes. She picked one of my t-shirts to wear back to her room. She said she needed to change into her clothes for the barbeque and I said I had a bit of business to take care of. I had breakfast sent to Tara and JB's room and a note to tell them we would meet them at the pool area. I arranged for both Sookie and Tara's rooms to be paid in full but told the desk clerk to not tell either one of them who paid. They were just to tell them that the management was giving them a gift and appreciated their business in hopes they would return for any future activities. I also had the manager call Janet's room and tell her that the owner of the hotel wanted to make a brief statement to the alumni of the reunion thanking them for choosing our hotel and hoped they would choose us again in the future.

After all of my business was taken care of, I made my way to the pool area where the class barbeque would be taking place. As soon as I entered the trellised area, once again Janet and Jackie had a table set up with a guest book and name tags. They must have thought I was alone because Janet got up and gave me a hug. I, of course did not hug here back. She asked me if I was alone and told me how hot I looked. She told me she was in the process of divorcing her husband, but since they both graduated in 1990 they decided to come to the reunion together. She out right asked me if I wanted to spend some time with her and she would make my day very, very enjoyable. I didn't want to be mean to her, but she totally disgusted me. Her hair was dyed and she smelled of strong perfume. Her face under her make-up was pretty, but she had always insisted on making her face up and hiding her natural beauty. I quickly detached her embrace and pushed her back from me. I looked down at her and told her, "Sorry, I am truly not interested. You just told me you are here with your husband and now you want to spend time with me? I am very much in love with someone and there is no one in this world that I want to spend time with but her, so excuse me Janet or Jenny or whatever your name is, I am waiting for my lover." Her look of shock at my statement that I did not want her was very comical. She was so full of herself, that she actually thought I would jump at the chance at having a rendezvous with her while she was here with her husband, that she was "by the way divorcing." What a total bitch.

That cold feeling I used to get when Sookie and I parted in school was with me. Now that I had experienced her warmth, I needed it and bad. I felt like a drug addict going through withdrawals. I started fearing she would not meet me again and that I would have to wait another ten years to see her again. I had visions of us meeting every ten years until we were in our 90's as I struggled to get it up. I hate it when my mind wanders like that and I don't want to go there. I had totally ignored every classmate at the reunion last night because I was completely and utterly overpowered by Sookie and her beauty. All I wanted or cared about was her. So as I waited for my lover another one of my high school fucks came up to me and offered herself to me in so many words. What is going on with these people? I hardly know them and after ten years they think I want to jump in bed with anyone who offers. My patience is running thin as I stare at this young woman who I totally do not remember. How sick is that? Shows me what an ass I was. I fucked anything that offered and I didn't even remember their names. Bon Temps High School was not a very big school, so I should have remembered these people. While this woman was talking to me, I look a few yards behind her and see my Sookie enter with Tara and JB. Once again my heart begins to pound and I look down at what ever the hell her name is and excuse myself and try not to run to my lover. I am totally fucked. I have never in my life been this enamored over a woman and I can assure you I have never been addicted to one. I am both with Sookie and I rush to her side to touch her. She giggles at the sight of me walking away from the woman and actually jumps into my embrace. She feels it too…..she is mine.

"Lover, I was beginning to think you were going to desert me. I envisioned us meeting here every ten years and I did not enjoy that thought." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her beautiful body. She was wearing jean shorts and a low cut teal tank top. Her hair was up in a long ponytail and she had very little make- up on. She smelled of our shower and my mind went back there.

"Oh Eric, I do believe you are stuck with me." She giggled as I put her down and we entered the pool area where everyone once again stared at us. What is with these people? Why on earth would Sookie and I be such a spectacle? Perhaps it is her beauty….I am at a loss for words because I hope it does not continue our entire time at this _shindig._

We sit at a table that I had set up just for the four of us. I truly did not want the rest of them to sit with us. My high handed attitude continues I guess, but I don't recall any classmates that I would consider a good friend. In fact, as I said before, Sookie was the most important person in my high school life and now I want the whole world to know it.

I visited the kitchen before coming out to the pool and made sure that the food was to continue coming and that the wine and beer was on the hotel. Even though I wasn't here for my classmates, I wanted all to have a good time and leave this reunion without any complaints. I wanted them all to have good memories and consider my hotel for their 20th reunion.

I was enjoying myself so much just being with Sookie that I heard Janet make an announcement that the owner of the hotel wanted to make a brief statement to the Class of 1990. I stiffened and Sookie squeezed my hand and gave me a very inquisitive look. I reluctantly got up and gave her hand a kiss. I softly told her, "Excuse me a moment lover. Please don't leave because there is something that I need to do." She nodded her head as to say okay and still had that puzzled look on her face. At least it wasn't fear, because I could not bear for her to fear my actions.

I got up and went to the microphone. I passed Bill and his wife and he also gave me a very strange look. Then I saw him look over at Sookie and I almost lost it. "Calm yourself…..calm yourself Northman, she can take care of him. Plus his wife is giving him the stink eye again.

I noticed that Janet had a very strange look on her face as she handed me the microphone and I purposefully said "Thank you Jenny." Ha! Showed her that she was not a memory in my brain. I actually do not remember a thing about her and she threw herself at me all the time in high school. With Sookie, however, I could tell you the exact color of her eyes and how her mouth turned up when she tried not to smile. I could tell you how she smelled and how I wished I could have buried my face in her hair every day at school. My memories of her were so vivid that I often imagined her face and smell when I fucked another woman. I guess I was fucked then, but didn't know it.

"Welcome Bon Temps High School Class of 1990! I appreciate the fact that you have chosen my hotel to hold this special celebration and I want you all to know that those of you who stayed the night will not be paying for your rooms." A round of applause started and I held my hand up to silence them. "Even though Bon Temps High was a very small school I am proud to have graduated with the Class of 1990 and very much enjoyed my time there. I am also very happy to say that this Reunion enabled me to reunite with the person that meant the most to me in high school." I looked at some of the women there and they all started smiling. Sick, I know. I stare directly at my Sookie, "Sookie Stackhouse was my best friend in high school and sadly we haven't seen each other for ten years. I can safely say that we are now in a committed relationship and I just wanted to thank the Reunion Committee for making our personal reunion possible. I thank you all for coming and hope to see you all at our 20th Reunion. Enjoy yourselves and the beer and wine are on the hotel." I step down and return to Sookie who looks at me with so much love in her eyes that the only thing I could do was to stand her up and give her the most passionate kiss I could muster. The entire class of 1990 applauded and I felt like this was the beginning.

**A/N: Next chapter, getting their life in sync after the Reunion and a little surprise for them. ****I know it is very hard to compete with the amazing authors on FF and Live Journal, but to those of you who have chosen to read my stories and review and alert, I continue to thank you and hope I do not disappoint. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hadn't planned on this story including 9/11, so since I will be taking this story forward from 2000 I thought I would include a mention of it. It was a very sad time for the nation, but I will not get into detail about it. Thanks again for all of your kind words.**

**Chapter 6: September 11, 2001**

**Sookie:**

"Eric honey, please call me when your plane lands….I really, really need to know you are okay. Something really bad has happened. I don't know if the passengers on your plane are aware of what has happened to the World Trade Center…..but honey please if anything happens to you…..I love you so much." I left a message on Eric's phone in hopes that he would be able to call me as soon as his plane landed in Dallas. His flight was supposed to land in Shreveport around 3:00p.m., but I needed to know he was okay before that. I remember how sad I was after seeing the movie Pearl Harbor in May. I couldn't believe how unprepared Hawaii had been and how much damage they suffered. Now, this morning the World Trade Center was completely destroyed and the death toll hasn't even been determined. The Pentagon was also a target when Flight 77 crashed into the western side. To top it off another United Airlines Flight 93 crashed in Pennsylvania. It's possible that flight had a target but something caused it to crash elsewhere. I am sure we will find out soon. Our nation was truly unprepared for such a disaster.

Today we were supposed to celebrate one of our many anniversaries. We celebrate a number of them: the day we met, the first day we made love….well you know. Anyway I think back on the day Eric announced to the "Class of 1990 Ten Year Reunion" that we were in a committed relationship, then to find out the big A-hole owned the damn hotel! Well, it was all a huge surprise to me, but I guess that would explain the beautiful Penthouse we spent our first night in.

Our life after that took a little work, but we were both smart adults and couldn't bear to be apart for too long. Our love was so strong I had to pinch myself all the time. It's been over a year and I can't sleep without him by my side. The thing that amazes me is that he feels the same about me.

Sunday evening, after the reunion was over, Eric followed me to my apartment and we sat down to figure out how we could be together without one of us actually moving in with the other. I had to stay in Shreveport because I was on call, so if anyone would be staying over, it would be Eric. He was living with his father in Bon Temps, but two days after the reunion, he decided to bring a weeks worth of clothes to my apartment. Every week that followed he continued to bring his stuff, until half my closet and the one in my spare bedroom was full of his clothes. Actually living together wasn't what we had originally planned, but like I said we couldn't bear to be apart. Since we both had jobs, we decided to spend every evening and weekend together.

Eric is a very high handed, forceful person and I love that about him. He gets things accomplished and does not let anything get in the way of what he wants. He is my hero in every sense of the word and he surprised me that first Monday when he walked right into my office and brought me lunch. We had only been separated for four hours, but there he was. My heart did flip flops and every eye in the office was on him. He is so beautiful that he commands the attention of the entire room he enters. He acted like he owned the place when he told the receptionist that he was there to see his fiancé. What the hell! He hadn't actually proposed, but like I said he is very high handed. I instructed the receptionist to show him to my office and before I knew it there he was at my door. He was so adorable with a bag of food in one hand and a red rose in the other. He closed and locked the door behind him. He rushed around my desk and picked me up and planted the mother of all kisses on my lips. "I missed you so much lover." He said as he peppered my face with kisses.

"It's only been since this morning Eric, but I have to admit that I can't think of anything else but you." I whispered in his ear as his mouth found my neck. He pressed his very hard erection into me. Much as I would have loved for him to take me right there on my desk, I had to burst his bubble and tell him, "Eric, honey, this is the county office and I am sure they will have us arrested for lewd and lascivious acts."

"Excuse me lover, but there is nothing lewd and lascivious about my actions. I am having a _hard_…..sorry….. difficult time working when all I can think about is being inside of you. I am experiencing withdrawals and your body is the only thing that can feed my addiction." Eric said as my lady parts were very close to agreeing with him. To my dismay, my phone rang and brought us back to reality. "I have to answer Eric. I love you, but I really need to answer this. Do you think you can behave yourself?" I knew better than ask him that question because as soon as I answered the phone his hand went up my skirt and began rubbing my inner thigh. "I love this sexy librarian or in your case, psychologist, thing you have going lover." Eric continued moving his finger to my thong and pushed it aside. My wet folds were his target and he hit the spot. I began to moan as I tried my damndest to take down the information my assistant was giving me. I thanked her and, God help me, I let Eric bring me to an orgasm right there in my office. "Eric" I whispered as I regained my sanity, "this can't happen again….but I loved it."

"I know, I just have to get myself together and learn how to wait until we are home. I have never been in love before and I am just having a hard time being away from you." Eric lingered at my ear as he continued to hold me tight.

"Maybe tomorrow I could come to your office and we could…have…lunch," I giggled as Eric lingered on my every word. I felt sorry for him as I saw how hard and painful his erection looked so I slowly sat him down in my chair and began to unzip his pants. He started breathing hard as I allowed his manhood to spring free. There it was in all its glory. I never in my life thought I could adore a man's cock. I was so freaked out by my uncle that the thought of a man's private parts made me cringe, but Eric changed all that. Every part of Eric's body was large and beautiful. After wiggling my eyebrows at my lover to indicate what I had in mind for him, he relaxed and let his head lay back against the chair. His eyes bore holes in mine and I knew if I didn't do this he would chose the other alternative…..having me on my desk.

I had never given a blow job, but one of our classmates in college took it upon herself to instruct us. Pam and I were invited to a lingerie wedding shower and our friend Linda brought a 10" dildo to instruct the bride-to-be on the proper way to give head. She seemed to know a lot about it, so I took many mental notes. Thank God, because I didn't want Eric to be disappointed at my inexperience. I admired him for a few minutes, but time did not permit me to go slow. I licked the tip and slowly licked circles just around the head. He began to moan and placed his hands in my hair, just to have something to hold onto. After doing the circles and slow licking for awhile, I began to move slowly up and down making sure I made the circle each time I came to the tip. He was so huge I couldn't take him completely in my mouth. I am sure he had been walking around with this erection all morning, so it didn't take long before I felt him tense and say "Lover, I am…..before he got it out I increased my speed and squeezed his tight balls. He came in my mouth and I swallowed every bit. His whole body relaxed as I licked him clean and tucked him back into his pants. I sat on his lap and said, "I love you Eric Northman and thank you for joining me for lunch. I want you to know that was another first for me and I rather enjoyed the way you feel when you cum."

That seemed to be our schedule for the month of August until one evening Eric's dad called to tell him that he was sending him to Sweden for two weeks. He had some important business to take care of and he was not feeling well. Since Eric was essentially the president of his father's company, it was his responsibility to go. We both looked at each other like someone was going deprive us of our daily sustenance. We were devastated, but we both knew we could handle the separation. We were intelligent adults…Yeah, right! That first night was horrible. I couldn't even talk to Eric on our cell phones because he was on the plane. Whenever I did fall asleep, I would have bad dreams about him finding a new lover named Olga and he didn't even bother to come back home. Then I would dream his plane went down and his beautiful body was never found. I dreamed I was an old 90 year old woman still waiting for her lost lover to return. To tell you the truth I had never had dreams like this. They were totally weird, but as soon as I found out the source it made sense.

Spending every hour away from work with Eric made me lose track of time. Thinking back to the beginning of August, I realized that I hadn't really had a period. Since I was on the pill, the flow had always been minimal, but I don't recall much more than a spot in my panties that month. After the second day of Eric's trip to Sweden, I woke up violently ill. I figured that I was coming down with something, but I couldn't miss work.

The first part of my morning at work was spent in the ladies room, but by 11:00 a.m. I felt fine and was able to continue my long day. My illness continued for two more days until I decided to go to the doctor. I must have been an idiot, because I still thought I was coming down with the flu and perhaps withdrawals from my addiction…..Eric.

I reluctantly decided to go see my friendly gynecologist to let her know what was going on and perhaps my birth control pills were giving me problems. She suggested I take a pregnancy test and low and behold I was pregnant. She calculated that my due date was close to April 10th. That was around nine months dating back to our "Class of 1990 Ten Year Reunion." Now what am I going to tell Eric? Our life had just begun and I was hoping we could start that dating he had mentioned. I don't think I doubted he loved me, it's just that we never discussed having children. What if he never wanted children? What if he stayed in Sweden with Olga and never came back? I was so fucked! I knew I would never consider an abortion and I didn't even want to think about my life as a single parent struggling to find day care while Eric was off with Olga or Ursula or some other beautiful woman who was not big and pregnant. I certainly would not expect him to stay with me. After all, this predicament was all my fault. I assumed my birth control pills would prevent a pregnancy, but my doctor said that many people have gotten pregnant while taking birth control pills and nothing is fool proof. I started taking them to ease my horrible monthly cramps, so the thought of getting pregnant wasn't an issue before Eric. After my first time with Eric and the many, many times that followed I just assumed I was safe. To tell you the truth I am so happy we never used a condom. I love the way Eric's skin feels inside of me and everything has been so perfect. Now I am so afraid of telling him. I truly don't want to lose him, but I would never force him into being a father. I wish I could just not tell him until I started to get big and fat. By then maybe he would just not love me anymore and we could part as friends and he wouldn't have to deal with the baby. Who am I kidding….I don't want to live without him and now the baby would make me miss him even more.

September 11, 2000 came around and since it was a Monday, I decided to arrive a little early to work so I could take the afternoon off. I did not breathe a word to my coworkers about my condition. The only thing they knew was that I had been away from Eric for two weeks and I would be spending the afternoon with him. I arranged for my assistant to direct any calls to one of the other psychologists. The previous week, actually after I found out about the pregnancy, the county decided to cut my hours in half, basically making me a part time employee. If I wanted to keep my health insurance I would have to pay for it myself. I was devastated because the COBRA in Louisiana lasted only 12 months and now in seven months I would be having a baby who would need a pediatrician and shots and scheduled check ups. I was totally fucked. I seem to be convincing myself that Eric will not accept my condition. I don't expect anything from him, but he does deserve to know the truth and given a chance to be in the baby's life.

My mantra while on my way to pick up Eric was, "Be strong Sookie, everything will be fine." I will be fair with visitation if he wants to see the baby, and I surely won't ask for any money. He would believe me to be a gold digger and I want to continue our friendship even if he doesn't want me sexually. My mind was a fucking mess…_.sorry_ _baby mommy tends to say bad words when she is stressed_…. there…at least I am practicing to be a good mother and when Eric leaves I will have someone to talk to.

I got stuck in traffic and finally made it to the airport just as my lover was picking up his luggage. I saw Eric's beautiful, gorgeous, manly, sinfully sexy body standing by the baggage claim and just as he bent down to pick up his suitcase I said, "Hi there handsome, could I interest you in a good time." I meant it as a joke, perhaps to get him in a good mood. He turned around with his luggage in both arms. He looked at me with those hot, piercing eyes and said, "No thank you miss, I am waiting for the most beautiful woman in the world to meet me. She is a little late, so you can just be on your way." He couldn't keep a straight face as he threw his luggage down and ran to me and picked me up in his embrace. "Lover, I missed you so much. I am surprised I got any work done. All my waking and sleeping hours were consumed with your beautiful body parading around in my head. If my father intends to do this to us again, I will have to decline unless you can go with me. If they say absence make the heart grow fonder, then my heart is so-o fond of you I am sure it will burst."

We got into the car and as we drove away from the airport I started to act very nervous. Eric grabbed my hand and started to kiss it telling me not to worry, we are together and nothing will ever separate us again.

"Eric I need to tell you something and you may want to rethink that statement." I in turn kissed his hand and I couldn't keep the tears from welling up in the corner of my eyes.

Eric saw my distress and I guess he figured the worst because he quickly got off of the freeway and pulled into a deserted parking lot. After he parked the car and turned the engine off he put his seat back as far as it would go and grabbed me to straddle his lap. He gave me a passionate kiss and cupped my face in his hands and said. "Please don't tell me you found someone else while I was gone, because I truly believe I will not be able to live without you, lover."

I couldn't hold back the water works after he said that, but I was still so afraid he didn't want a pregnant Sookie. I buried my face in his chest and cried for awhile. He soothed me by rubbing my back and telling me how much he loved me and to please tell him what had me so upset.

Finally I knew I had to be honest, but living without him was not an option for me either, so finding the right words was very, very difficult. "Eric, you are now and always will be the only person I love. I can't even see a future without you. Fate brought us back together and I thank God every day that you are in my life. I made a mistake when I told you I was taking birth control pills." Eric cocked his eyebrow and he fought very hard to keep a straight face. "Go on lover."

"I saw my gynecologist last week because I have been very sick. She suggested I pee in a cup and they did a…a…pregnancy test." I looked at Eric's beautiful face looking for disappointment, mistrust; I really don't know what I was looking for. "Go on lover. What exactly did the doctor tell you, that was making you so ill?"

I started the water works again and said, "I am so sorry Eric! She said I am pregnant and the baby was probably conceived at the reunion. I'm due in April and I hope you don't hate me for this. I truly love you and wish you the best life…..so if you want to take me home and start moving your clothes, we can start this afternoon. I totally understand if you…" I kept babbling until Eric couldn't hold his laughter back. I felt the roar of his laughter build up and before I knew it he was laughing uncontrollably.

I was spilling my guts to this man and he was laughing at me! "What is so damn funny Eric. I'm pregnant and my job is essentially a part time one now and you will probably want nothing to do with me. I wish you a good life and you….laugh. You fucking laugh at my predicament. What an A-hole!" I pushed away from his chest and started to climb off of his lap.

Eric finally stopped laughing at me and found his voice. "Oh my God, lover. You don't know how you scared me. Not about the baby. Which, by the way YOU are not pregnant, WE are pregnant. I thought for sure you were going to leave me for Bill or George or some other douche bag. I would probably have gone and killed whoever was attempting to take you away and then I would spend the rest of my life in prison. Instead you make me the happiest man on earth. Not only am I going to keep you, WE are going to be parents!"

"You're not mad at me for trying to trap you?" I asked through sobs.

"Of course not, lover! You have made me the happiest man on this planet and we will be married as soon as possible. Oh that reminds me….I was going to give this to you at the restaurant….but now seems like a better time." Eric pulled a very old velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up to show me the most beautiful antique diamond ring I had ever laid eyes on. Gran had a very beautiful one, but this one was exquisite.

"This ring belonged to my grandmother Northman and it has been in a safe deposit box in Sweden since she died in 1982. On her death bed she told me that it was to be mine because I was her only grandchild, therefore making me her favorite." Eric chuckled again shaking us both. "She continued to say that I was too young to appreciate it now, but when I find my one true love I was to give it to her. She said that my grandfather was very proud of his Viking heritage and had the engagement ring designed with that in mind. The actual wedding bands will be matching Viking braided bands that belonged to both grandparents. So love of my life….is that a yes I hear? Will you be my wife for the rest of our lives? Will you bear my children and allow me to adore you every waking minute of the day?" Eric always had a way with words.

Of course the water works started and I peppered kisses all over Eric's face. "Oh Eric I am sorry I doubted you. I love you too much to force you to do something that would trap you. I was willing to let you go, just so you could be happy. Of course I will marry you."

"Well that is where you and I differ. I love you too much to let you go. I would tether you to my hip with ten babies so you would never leave me. You see my life depends on you now. After these last two weeks apart I now know that I would prefer death to separation from you." Eric started kissing my neck and we all know where that leads.

So today is September 11, 2001 and Eric is on an airplane from Sweden once again. The World Trade Center and the Pentagon have both been viciously attacked and now I am worried for my husband and the father of our beautiful daughter's life. So many fathers and mothers have lost their lives today, I just pray that my husband is not one of them.

I leave another message on his cell phone and pray that he gets it. "Eric, Malena and I really miss you Daddy, please call us."

**Eric:**

My trip to Sweden this year was horrible. Not only do I miss my wife, my baby daughter has fast become a second addiction and two weeks was entirely too long to be separated from my two addictions. When Sookie told me about the baby last year, I was the happiest man on earth. I was an only child and my father and mother were only children. I missed having brothers and sisters and I didn't even have cousins. I had a second cousin named Pam, who I never saw because her parents lived in New Orleans. I met her once in San Francisco when we were both children, but that was only a short introduction so I didn't really get to know her. Some day I plan on seeking her out so that I can introduce my wife and daughter to her.

After my plane landed in Dallas, I planned for an hour and a half lay over. I am so close to home I pull out my phone to tell Sookie that I was having a hard time waiting to touch her. When I turned my phone on, I noticed I had seven messages from Sookie. Oh my God if anything is wrong with her or Malena I will never speak to my father again. I refused to go to Sweden this year, but he insisted. I couldn't take Sookie because Malena was so young and actually had an ear infection. After I listen to her messages I hear over the loud speaker that all flights have been temporarily grounded because of the attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. The bitch that had been trying to pick me up the whole fucking flight asks that we all need to disembark from the airplane and for us to pay attention to the loud speaker in the terminal to listen for further instructions. After I reach the terminal, I rush to one of the food courts and attempt to watch the television broadcast. It seems that all normal broadcasting has been cancelled due to the special report regarding the attacks. I can't believe what I see on the screen. No wonder Sookie is so upset. I call her so that she does not continue to worry about me. Lord knows she has a vivid imagination especially regarding me. I still find myself breaking into a roaring bout of laughter remembering her sweet face when she thought I would prefer to be with Olga or Ursula or whoever the hell she made up in her cute little head. How could I live without her? How could she have thought I wouldn't want to be a father? We just hadn't discussed the possibility of children so soon, but I wanted it all with my Sookie.

"Eric…..are you okay? I missed you so much….I don't think I can live without you." Sookie begins to say as she answers my call.

"I am fine lover. I'm so close to you, but all flights are temporarily grounded and now I don't know when I will be home." I reluctantly tell her.

"Stay there Eric I will come and get you. It should only take a little over three hours if the traffic isn't too bad." Sookie tells me not wanting to waste another minute of our time apart.

"No lover. I will take a cab to Canton and I'll wait for you at that restaurant along the highway…..I think it was called The Dairy Palace Restaurant. Remember we stopped there one night when we were going to Dallas to visit my friend Lars? It will shorten your drive in half. I will call you when I am on the road and then you and Malena can get started. I don't want you on the highway that long." I instructed her. After we hung up I cancelled the rest of my flight and asked to have my luggage taken off of the plane. After that was accomplished I went outside and got into one of the waiting cabs. The drive to Canton, TX was only about an hour and a half, but it gave me time to close my eyes and think about my family.

After I proposed to my lover in the car, I couldn't help myself from taking her right then and there. I had been in Sweden for two weeks and was so horny I would have taken her there even if I hadn't proposed. If it had been BS (Before Sookie) I would have bedded the many women who were constantly throwing themselves at me. I am only being honest, because this was my life. I know I am a nice looking man and women seem to be drawn to me. Now that I know true love, I admit I appreciate the beauty of a woman, but the attraction is never there. It actually makes me ill to see how some women lower themselves by being so forward and throwing themselves at a man. Now I miss my Sookie's face as she cums. I miss the way I can bring her to orgasm after orgasm just by touching her. I am so addicted to her smell, her taste and her voice. So now I would never trade a fleeting moment with a stranger for the beautiful love I have waiting for me at home. A baby only adds to that feeling and now losing them would truly be my undoing.

We decided to have a small wedding at my father's estate. Tara and JB stood up for us and a few of Sookie and my coworkers were invited. I had never been interested in having a hot, young assistant like most single businessmen I was acquainted with. Hell the married ones were actually worse about hiring the sexy assistant type. My assistant had been my father's for over twenty years and now she was mine. She was very, very good and she was more like a mother than an assistant. Sookie loved her and they went out to lunch whenever I couldn't meet her for our…lunches! Her name was Claudine and she took Sookie under her wing during her pregnancy. Because of Sookie's job we were unable to go on a honeymoon, but I promised her one the following summer. It would be more of a family honeymoon, because the thought of leaving Malena was torture for both of us.

In October Sookie started to spot. Her doctor said that even though she was working part time, her job was too stressful. The doctor and I insisted that she take a leave of absence and decide to return to work only when she felt she could be away from the baby. She reluctantly agreed, so we moved to her farmhouse in Bon Temps. It became our passion to remodel it and make a good home for our baby. We didn't want to know what we were having because our life together had been a surprise, why not experience another one? Baby names were fast becoming a sore subject between us, but we finally agreed on one for a girl and the boy's name would have to be decided when we saw his face.

My mother's name was Magdalena and her mother's name was Michelle. So we shortened my mother's name to Malena and decided on Michelle as a middle name.

Sookie was self conscience at first about her growing baby belly, but I put a stop to that!

Making love to a pregnant Sookie became very, very sensual. We were forced to try new positions, and she seemed to have an insatiable appetite for me. To put it mildly, we got a tremendous amount of exercise. April came around and the anticipation of our baby's arrival was unbearable.

I am so tired from the flight and I barely slept. I begin to doze off in the cab anticipating my two beautiful girls. Good thoughts and memories are helpful right now, because the atrocities of today will not soon be forgotten.

**A/N: This chapter got way too long so… Next chapter remembering Malena's birth and working on number two. Maybe the stupid committee will plan a fifteen year…..I don't know.**

**Thank you to all you new readers out there and for going ahead and reading my other stories. It warms my heart and I promise as soon as I finish this one I will return to the others.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Eric:**

When I was single and manwhoring, having sex with a pregnant woman or the thought of becoming a father _never, ever_ crossed my mind. I was just so into finding release and experiencing new and beautiful women, relationships were a dirty word. That all changed when I _touched_ Sookie. Making true and real love for the first time made my mind go ape shit. All I could envision was Sookie as a beautiful bride walking towards me. Sookie's stomach big and swollen with my child. Sookie and I growing old together. All it took was a _touch_ to know that my life would always include her and I never wanted to be without her. She was always so worried that I would be repulsed by her growing belly. All I can say is that perhaps I would be repulsed by a pregnant belly that did not belong to Sookie. But Sookie's growing belly was more beautiful than any wonder that Mother Nature could offer. The growth was slow at first and at seven months Sookie's baby bump was just that. The little thumps, bumps and hiccups that we marveled at every day quickly turned to kicks and somersaults. As her bump grew I constantly touched and held our baby. I spent many of our leisure hours speaking and singing to that bump. I spooned her every night and could not keep my hands off of our child. I pity any man who does not cherish this time and I will be the first to announce to the entire male population that I am so pussy whipped and I love it. You men who make your wives feel fat and ugly and think you have to cheat, do not deserve to be a father. The entire process from that first little swimmer hooking up with the egg is a miracle and should never be missed. Sex with Sookie is always a miracle, but pregnant Sookie was so hot I rarely kept it in my pants when we were alone. Her beautiful breasts were more beautiful and the only weight she gained was the baby bump. She constantly called herself a wanton hussy because she was always horny and needing me to "Put out the Fire" as she would call it. So who am I to question my lover's needs because I was experiencing the same need. Pregnant or not, we could never get enough of each other.

We had just finished spooning sex and I could not bear to separate from her. At that moment I felt like we were a family, just the three of us. As I pulled out the entire bed became wet. Sookie was so cute when she kidded, "God Eric, that's what I call a load!"

I felt behind and under her beautiful ass and then I realized exactly what had happened. "Lover, I know my loads are quite substantial, but I do believe your water has broken. We better get up and get you to the hospital!" That in itself was a wonder to me, because we made a baby the first time we made love and that last time was what put the whole birth process in motion. Sookie is always very vocal while making love and her ecstasy makes my release so much more enjoyable. We felt we knew what to expect during child birth after taking the birthing classes, but as soon as Sookie went into hard labor, she begged, actually demanded very loudly, for drugs. We had not considered an epidural because we were of the opinion that Sookie wanted to feel the wonder of child birth. Putting it into Sookie's words**," Give me a fucking epidural!"** I could not bear to see her in so much pain and she truly did not expect it to be so bad. Her labor wasn't that long…..probably four hours in total, so once the epidural kicked in the final part of her birthing experience was much more enjoyable. Before we knew it the doctor was telling her to push and Malena Michelle Northman made her debut into this world. She weighed 8 pound 6 ounces and looked bald, but the soft blond hair could be seen in the sunlight. We were madly in love with her the second we held her and when my father once again asked me to go to Sweden that September, I was livid. Not only did I not want to miss a minute of my daughter's life, sleeping without Sookie was going to be torture. When September 11, 2001 happened, Sookie and I realized how fast something we loved could be gone. Malena was almost five months old and the apple of my eye and leaving my two girls made my trip the most miserable one I had ever experienced. Coming home to a tragedy made our appreciation for each other that much more solid.

**Sookie:**

I was so relieved that Eric was okay and his plane was not involved in any type of terrorist attack. Thankfully that was the last time Eric's father asked him to go to Sweden. Eric flat out told him that the next time he went to Sweden or anywhere else his father decided to send him, he would be taking his family with him. We never got tired of each other and everything that Malena did brought so much joy to our lives, we couldn't imagine it getting any better than this. The farmhouse was the perfect place to raise a child and I decided to volunteer my services at a clinic in Bon Temps. Honestly, after having Malena there was no way I would ever return to my job at the county. I was able to take Malena with me and we only went when there was an emergency. Bon Temps was such a small town but as with any community there were families that had dirty little secrets. One little girl had a funny uncle like me and I felt that I was able to give her the help that I wish that I had been given at a younger age. Another little boy was living with his father who seemed to be a good man when he was sober, but give him a bottle of whiskey and he became vicious. He never got a chance to hurt the little boy because he was smart enough to hide until his father passed out for the night. His father would wake up the next day and get ready for work like nothing ever happened. The county could not get involved, because the boy was never hurt, so the clinic called me to meet with him when needed. He was such a sweetheart and I wished I could help him and bring him home with me, but that was not possible. I just told him to find a safe place and call 911 if his father ever did try hurt him.

Before we knew it our "Class of 1990 15th Reunion" invitation appeared in our individual email accounts. Eric had gotten a request from the Committee earlier that year asking if they could once again reserve the Ball Room and the pool area that Sunday. They also asked Eric if he would like to serve on the committee which consisted of all women. Yeah right! Eric just laughed at that request and told Janet, no thank you. He also told them that the Ball Room was not available and perhaps the Sunday Family Barbeque would be enough for a 15th Reunion. It was decided that Eric would allow them to use the Pool area at no charge and once again the hotel would provide the drinks and a discount on the rooms of any out-of-town guests. The Committee would only have to pay for the food at a discount. Everything was settled and a date was set for Labor Day weekend September, 2005. That seemed to be a good time for alumni from other parts of the country to attend. Everything seemed to be falling in place and I was just happy that we would not have to leave Malena with anyone. The barbeque would be a family affair and Eric and I liked that just fine. The only person we trusted to babysit Malena was Claudine, Eric's assistant. She lived in Shreveport and would gladly watch her when we decided to go to the club. The penthouse was our destination once a year to celebrate our "First Time Making Love" and "Making Malena" combination anniversary. Our visit July of 2005 was very memorable as Eric met with the staff and two members of the Reunion Committee to plan the Barbeque. I had just dropped Malena off at Claudine's house and parked my car in the private garage which had a private elevator to the Penthouse. When the elevator finally reached our room the doors opened and to my surprise there were beautiful flowers everywhere. When I stepped in there was an envelope on the floor with my name on it. I picked it up and it read:

_Lover,_

_You are the love of my life and words will never ever be enough to show you. Each flower has a meaning so please follow the rose petals to each vase and read the notes I have for you._

_**Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be…..E**_

I followed the rose petals to a vase filled with White Lilacs sitting on the coffee table in the living room. I opened the note and it read:

_Lover,_

_White Lilacs mean "My First Dream of Love". You were my first dream the first day I saw you in school. Ten years later that dream came true when I saw you in the Ball Room and afterwards when we made Malena in this room._

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul…..E**_

After wiping the tears from my eyes I continued to follow the rose petals into the bedroom and found a vase full of beautiful Red Chrysanthemums. I opened the note and it read:

_Lover,_

_Red Chrysanthemums say "I Love You". I will never say it enough. I love you so much sometimes I actually feel pain when I think about it. A good pain and you know where that pain is….. Love of my life!_

_**I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love…..E **_

My heart is fluttering so fast and I can't stop it. How on earth was I blessed with this man? He is an Adonis and every woman he comes in contact with swoons when he enters a room. I don't know what he does when I am not with him, but when I am beside him he only has eyes for me. I feel like he is the other half of my soul, because I truly would be crippled without him by my side. I again follow the petals into the huge bathroom and see a vase with Red Tulips with the note:

_Lover,_

_Tulips mean "Symbol of the Perfect Lover" and the red ones mean "Believe me, Declaration of Love". Please believe me when I say you are a perfect lover. The years I spent without you gave me no satisfaction. When you became my "Perfect Lover" my life began._

_**All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love…E.**_

The last vase is in the tub and it has Pink and White roses in a beautiful crystal vase. The note reads:

_Lover,_

_Pink and White roses mean "I love you still and always will". That is an understatement because I will love you even when this life is over. Our souls will never be divided and rest assured "We will be together forever!"_

_**Brief is life but love is long**_

_**For, you see, each day I love you more,  
Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.**_

_Please come down to my office and please wear what I laid out for you on the bed. Also, please wear your beautiful hair down….I need to touch it. _

_Your lover forever and ever…E_

What does that man have up his sleeve? He is the best lover on earth, but the next minute he can be a conniver. We shall see what he has planned. On the bed I see a very sexy halter dress. It is white with red tulips on it. There are red _fuck me_ heels and of course a red thong. That man! Maybe he wants to make love in his office. We have done that many times in his office downtown, but this one has yet to be christened. I get ready and head down to his office. I hear voices inside as I knock on the door. The voices are women's voices…..what the hell is he planning?

**A/N: Next chapter surpising the Committee and Hurricane Katrina brings an old acquaintance from Sookie's past back into her life. Your reviews are much appreciated, because you know how I feel about stories getting too long. So if this is something you may want to read a few more chapters…..let me know. We still need to get to the 20****th****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Eric:**

It is my belief that marriage is something that should not be entered into lightly. If two people are not willing to commit to each other and remain faithful, why go to all the trouble to tie yourself to someone legally. Even when I was what I considered a manwhore, I refused to sleep with a married woman. If I did it was not intentionally and finding out that a particular sex partner lied about their marital status, enraged me. I must sound like a prude, but like I said why commit in the first place? Just like toys and fast food commercials are shoved down the throats of our children on a daily basis, young women grow up believing they need to find a man, score a huge diamond ring and make their parents pay for a very extravagant wedding. Some couples make it, but those who marry because they were in love with marriage and not the person they married, usually last a couple of years at the most. Ultimately the marriage those young girls dreamed about becomes similar to a prison with an escape becoming their only thought. The longer you stay in that prison, the harder it is to escape.

My love for Sookie and our daughter is sometimes unbearable, in a good way. I cannot bear to be away from them and it is very difficult for me to keep my hands off of Sookie. I planned on marrying my lover the second after we made love for the first time. Having a very long and colorful sex life, not only made me an excellent lover, it gave me the ability to tell the difference between true love and true lust. With Sookie it was both and these past five years have been the happiest and most fulfilling years in my life.

I had received a call from Janet in June asking for a meeting. She said that a couple of the Committee members wanted to meet with me and my staff to plan the menu for the barbeque. She and Jackie and another woman named Linda would be available in July to come to the hotel so we set a date of July 15th. After a few cordial words, Janet asked me if I wanted to meet with her after the meeting so we could _reconnect_. I told her that I was married and she completely ignored that statement. She pissed me off so much by saying, "That makes it even more exciting. I'm still married and would love to have an affair. I can't picture you in a marriage for very long, Eric, so I will see you in July and we'll go from there."

I thought I had made it very clear five years ago that Sookie was the love of my life and I have no tolerance for women who throw themselves at a man. I gave no signs to anyone that I was interested in them. I guess actions speak louder than words, so I will just have to show the bitch once again how much I love my wife. I realize that I am a little high handed at times, but I never had to work to bed a woman, especially the girls in high school. I never asked one out and never took a girl on a formal date. I dreamed of pulling up to Sookie's house and going to the door and just like Cinderella, there she stood as beautiful as I always knew she was. Of course that never happened, but she was the only girl that I actually daydreamed and wet dreamed about.

July 15th was our "First Time Making Love" and "Making Malena" anniversary and we always spend it at the penthouse. I wanted to do something special for Sookie, because she never lets me buy her anything expensive. I would shower her with anything her beautiful heart desired, but she never wanted anything but Malena and me.

Since my mother passed on before Sookie and I married, I had no one to go to for advice. Claudine was not only an amazing assistant, she truly loved my family. She had always had a thing for my father and years ago I assumed they had been having an affair. I found out that was far from the truth. Claudine is an honorable and loving person. She dedicated her whole life to my father and when my mother became ill, she stepped in and helped my father in her care. Mother was bed ridden and required around the clock supervision. My father refused to bring in a nurse to care for her and took it upon himself to do so. Visiting Nurses would come in a couple times a month to check her blood pressure and change her catheter, but that was all he would require from them. When my father was not able to be with my mom, Claudine was there by her side. She knew all the medications to give her and was able to lift her in and out of her bed. She took her to her treatments when my father couldn't and was there for my father in his grief. She was living proof that a person could love without sex. She told me later that she loved my father, but she also saw how deeply he loved my mother. Claudine stayed with my father because he was a good man and he never tried to seduce her. He always treated her with respect and they became good friends and partners. Now that she is working for me, she told me she saw in me the same passion that my father had for my mother and that she would be honored if I allowed her to share my family. She gave me advice and babysat for Malena when Sookie and I had our date nights. She told me that Sookie is the kind of woman that would appreciate simple, sweet presents and mentioned that flowers weren't just something you give without thought. They each mean something and she felt that Sookie would appreciate flowers and words from my heart. I did just that. I Googled the meanings of the individual flowers and chose the ones that meant something to Sookie and I. I wrote her notes from my heart and bought her a sexy dress for her to wear for me. I wanted her to come into my office during my meeting with the 'Committee', namely Janet, so that bitch could see what true love looks like.

I couldn't just give her flowers, so I had an old fashioned heart locket made with a matching bracelet. The locket was engraved with "E loves S" and it had one lone diamond set in the center. Malena's birthstone is a diamond so that would indicate that our love made her. Inside the locket I put a picture of her and I that was taken at the fair in one of those goofy picture booths. The bracelet had "MMN" engraved on the locket and inside was a picture of Malena on one side and a picture of an empty crib on the other side with a **"?"** The bracelet had a diamond set to one side with an empty spot for another stone on the other side of the heart. I hoped that she would get my meaning. I knew she would because this was where we were at this time in our lives. The _three_ of us wanted a baby and tonight was a perfect night to begin making one!

I couldn't believe how horrible the three Reunion Committee members looked when they arrived this afternoon for our meeting. Janet and Jackie both had aged considerably. In my opinion 33 is still very young. I look at Claudine at 62 and she is absolutely beautiful. She stays in shape and she does not drink or smoke, so her skin is that of a woman of 40. Janet especially, looked older than Claudine. What the hell did that woman do to herself to cause her looks to fade so rapidly? I wouldn't have fucked her in high school if she had not been good looking. But today…..fuck! She was wearing a very short and tight knit dress that would have showed off Sookie's curves. With Janet it just showed off every bulge she had. Her hair was died white blond and the dark roots were very evident. She had on very high heels that made her legs look even fatter. I'm not saying that she was fat; she just looked like she didn't know the meaning of exercise or hard work. Jackie and Linda were a little more reserved in their dress and they did not look like they were a pole dancer in an over 60 strip club.

The club's chef sent his assistant and we had an in-house event planner who was also in attendance. The meeting was going just fine and I totally ignored the little jesters Janet was giving me. She kept spreading her legs and sticking her fucking finger in her mouth. Sexy she was not! I had a huge portrait of Malena that was taken when she was two years old on the wall behind me. Jackie asked me who the beautiful child was and I proudly went on about my beautiful baby girl. Malena is probably the most beautiful child that I have ever laid eyes on, until I saw pictures of Sookie when she was the same age. They were mirror images of each other. Thank God Sookie hid her beauty in high school, because I wouldn't be with her right now. She would have gotten snatched up by any man who looked at her. She was a beautiful child and is now the most beautiful, sexy and passionate woman I have ever met.

The dress that I chose for Sookie to wear reminded me of the dress Marilyn Monroe wore in her famous picture with the wind blowing the skirt up. Sookie's wasn't as low cut but it still showed a considerable amount of her beautiful breasts. The dress had tiny red tulips on it with a short flowing skirt and a tight cummerbund type waistline that will draw attention to her beautiful curves. I can't wait to see her in it and I've been hard all afternoon in anticipation. Luckily I kept my jacket on to hide my considerable bulge, because I am sure the bitch would think it was for her. The note outside the door asked her to "_knock three times on the door if you love me_," and I am getting nervous just waiting to see her. I know she will be pleased by the flowers and notes and if these women were not here I would fuck her right here on this desk. In fact I think I will as soon as they get the fuck out of my office.

**Sookie:**

The voices are surely women's and I wonder if I should just come back a little later. He didn't say anything about a meeting that I was invited to. I notice that the clip on the door is holding another envelope addressed to me. I cannot help but smile as I remember Eric's beautiful words. I am blessed. I open the envelope and see a note saying "_Lover,_ _knock three times on the door if you love me."_ What am I supposed to do? I love him, but I don't want to interfere with his meeting. Then I see another card that say, "_If you don't knock as soon as you get here, I will assume you don't love me anymore."_

How on earth can he do this to me? If I knock I may embarrass him and if I don't knock he will think I don't love him. What an ass! He is up to something…I can just tell. Sometimes he is just like a little boy, but he is most definitely my little boy and so I raise my hand to knock _one….two…..three._ I hold my breath as I hear Eric's beautiful voice say, "Excuse me ladies, but my lover is at the door." The door opens and Eric just stands there taking in the sight of me. Our eyes meet and I could care less if there are other people in the room and obviously he doesn't either. He held out his arms and I slowly walked into his warm embrace. Heaven is the only word that comes to mind.

I whisper "Thank you for your gifts….I love you so much."

He in turn presses his erection into me and I want him to fuck me right there on his desk. Hope these people leave soon because that is what I am going to do. I am a little embarrassed, however, because I intentionally did not put on the red thong and I can feel myself becoming very, very wet.

After what seemed like hours, but was mere seconds, Eric turns me around and introduces me to the women in attendance. "Ladies, I'm sure you all know my beautiful wife Sookie Northman. Sookie remember _Jenny_, Jackie and this is Linda, did you say? Also you know Eva and Denise _our _employees?"

I nod my head and giggle at the fact that Eric intentionally called Janet, Jenny again. He is so bad, but I love him even more for it. She must be trolling because she looks like a 60 year old hooker. Jackie and Linda don't look too bad, but Janet…there are no words!

"Well ladies I do believe that we have agreed upon all the plans and you will be happy to know that I have added a few extra play structures for the children. If you don't mind Denise, our event planner, will be your contact if you have any further questions or needs. My wife and I have a very, very special anniversary to celebrate so thank you all for coming. Denise, could you take my friends to the restaurant and treat them to whatever they want for lunch. Ladies, see you in a couple of weeks!"

The five women get up and Denise and Eva give me a hug and tell me how hot I look. I thank them and tell them that Eric bought it for me. Janet looks me up and down and smirks. "Well Sookie Stackhouse, I see you stole the heart of Eric here." She whispers in my ear, "Do you trust him?" and she gives me an evil smile. She smells like cigarettes and strong French Whore perfume. I smile my sweetest smile and say, "Why _Jenny_, he is my soul mate, love of my life, best friend and the father of the most beautiful little girl in the world…yes I trust him completely!"

With that they walk out the door and Eric closes and locks the door behind him. There are two small presents on the desk and he hands me one. "Eric you gave me enough…you know we have too many anniversaries to buy presents!"

"Oh but lover this is the anniversary that means more to me than all the others put together. Without this one, we would not be where we are right now. You might be with your old boyfriend…..Bill." He winks as I hit him on his arm and I might very well be with that old Whore…_.Jenny_!"

I open the present he hands me and I start to cry instantly. "Eric this necklace is beautiful. It makes me feel like it is something you would have given to me when we were in high school." I open it up and see our special picture that we took in one of those picture booths. It is my favorite because we are kissing and looking at the camera at the same time. I see the "E loves S" and ask him to put it on me. He then hands me the second box. It is a matching bracelet, but there is a missing stone. I start to ask him about it and begin to look in the box. "Just open it lover."

I open the heart on the bracelet and see Malena and a picture of an empty crib with a "**?"** above it. "Oh, we should start right now then." I slowly rub his erection as he closes his eyes. Then I quickly unzip his pants allowing his beautiful, huge erection to spring free. I never get used to how hard and big he actually is. Sometimes he goes all morning with an erection until I can give him relief. He sometimes has to take care of it himself, but I rarely allow him to do that. All it takes is a call and wherever I am, I find time to rush to his office to give him assistance. What are friends for?

I grab him and start to pump him as I kiss him softly, slowly backing him up to his chair. Thank God there are no arms on this chair like the one in his main office! When he finally makes it to the chair I bend down and lick the tip and suck only the tip in and out of my mouth. As my tongue flutters right at the center of his tip he moans "Lover."

Then I rise up and part my legs as I slowly raise the skirt of my dress. He touches my folds and gasps, "No thong…..and you are so wet lover."

"Eric this is my present to you and I have a feeling the three of us may get our wish." I say as I straddle him and rub the tip of his erection on my clit and center. Now it is my turn to moan in anticipation. Every time is better than the last. I slowly lower myself onto him and when I am completely filled with him I sit and stare at his beautiful face. "What do you want, Lover?" I ask him as he always does to me.

"I want you to fuck me." He moans as I do just that. I move slowly at first, but I can't hold myself back. "Have your swimmers been exercising? Because I think my eggs are horny." I ask as I start to move up as I am almost free of him and then I go back down hard. He presses up and I ask him if he is close.

"I've been close since you opened the door, Lover. Just the sight of you in that dress…..I knew it was you when I saw it in the store." Eric said as his fingers found my clit and his tongue began to lick my ear. "Come for me lover. I can never get enough of you."

I did just that and as soon as that first wave hit me, Eric spilled his seed deep inside of me. The magic was definitely there because it took a very, very long time before we could bring ourselves to separate. I could have sat there forever, but Eric had other plans for the evening.

I brought wipes with me as I wiped myself and Eric clean, Eric says, "Oh my cousin Elizabeth Northman sent me a letter saying that she will be here in a couple of weeks and would like me to help her locate her parents. She has lost contact with them since she moved to Europe. I have only met her once when we were both 10, so I am sure I would not know her if she knocked on the door today. I am anxious for you to meet her, since she is the only cousin that I have"

"You never mentioned her. I am so excited and I am sure Malena will get a kick out of having a cousin. Does she have any children? Is she married? God Eric, I didn't even know…"

"I don't know anything about her, except her full name is Pamela Elizabeth Northman and her parents decided to call her Elizabeth. Her grandfather is my grandfather Northman's brother and her parents moved to Louisiana before she was born." Eric answered as he pulled me to him for a very passionate kiss and said. "Shall we go and have dinner and later we will have dessert in the penthouse. I love you forever, Mrs. Northman."

**A/N: Next chapter Eric's cousin comes to New Orleans and Hurricane Kartina reeks havoc on the gulf. Will the 15****th**** Reunion take place? Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. Like I said it helps me know whether I should keep going or maybe give it a rest. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What would a Sookie/Eric love story be without Pam somewhere in the mix? Thank you all once again for your interest in this story.**

**Chapter 9: **

**Eric:**

My cousin's letter asked that I confirm by return letter my intentions. If I decided to help her find her parents, she had made flight arrangements and was planning on landing at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans Airport on August 23rd. I wrote back telling her that, of course I would do anything in my power to assist her. I gave her my cell phone number and told her that I would meet her at the airport when her flight landed. Sookie was so excited, she was like a child. Her entire family was gone and she was so looking forward to meeting my cousin. I too was looking forward to seeing her again. I didn't know her story or why she had lost contact with her parents. I have to admit that I did not make any attempt to know them and my father did not seem to be a fan of his cousin. All that I knew was that his cousin, Johann Northman married a woman named Grace and they had a daughter. After I met them in my childhood, I never heard my father say another word about his cousin or their daughter Elizabeth. There was really no reason to know them, since my father seemed to ignore the fact they existed.

August 23rd arrived and I decided to drive to the New Orleans Airport instead of take our private jet. The weather seemed to be a little iffy, as I heard that a Tropical Depression 12 had formed over the Bahamas. Since it was hurricane season, I felt it was more important that I have my car with me just in case the tropical depression developed into a hurricane. Worst case scenario, the airport would close and I would have to end up renting a car for the drive home. After assisting my cousin I had hoped that she would accompany me home so I could introduce her to Sookie and Malena. Sookie insisted actually, and she had taken it upon herself to make sure the guest room was cleaned with new bedding. To put it lightly, I had never seen her so excited about meeting someone. I was almost jealous because her attentions had always been directed toward me. Sometimes I can be such a possessive man, but a love like the one Sookie and I share sometimes makes me a little crazy. I would never tell her how possessive I am, the thoughts are purely fleeting and I would never aggressively keep her locked in the house as to not share her. She is her own woman and I always allow that, but living without her is not an option, hence the possessiveness.

Since I never follow the speed limit I figured the drive should only take me around four hours. My cousin's flight arrives at 1:30 p.m., so I figured if I leave around 9:00 a.m. I would get there in time to pick her up and take her to lunch before we started to find her father. I had done a little research on my own and found that her mother was suffering from Alzheimer's and her father took it upon himself to put her in a home. Apparently he did not inherit my father's compassion, or perhaps he did not love his wife the way my father loved my mother. I found the name of the assisted living home that Grace Northman lived in, but was unable to find out where Johann resided. He had sold their family home right after he committed his wife and even the home had no idea where was. All they knew was that Mrs. Northman's bills were being paid and actually that was all they cared about.

I arrived at the airport around 12:30 p.m. and decided go give my lover a call to tell her I had arrived safe and sound. Malena answered and said, "Daddy, I miss you already. What does my cousin look like? Is she pretty? Does she have a little girl like me?"

"Baby, you are so full of questions. I haven't seen her yet, but as soon as I do, I will ask her. Can I talk to Mommy? Is she close to the phone?" I asked her. I always get nervous when Sookie doesn't answer right away, even though I love talking to my baby, just hearing Sookie's voice calms me.

"She is in the yard watering the garden. I will take the phone out to her, hold on Daddy. I love you Daddy. Maybe you could bring me something?" She is definitely not like her mother when it comes to presents.

"Yes, baby I will find something for you. Isn't your cousin enough of a surprise?" I ask her to see what she says.

"No! Here is Mommy." Definitely not like her mommy.

"Eric. Hi honey. Are you okay? Did you see her yet? I'm sorry; you must think I am such a child. For some reason I am more excited about meeting your cousin than I have been about meeting anyone else I can think of. I'm glad you made it. Now I heard about the Tropical Depression and if there is any indication of a Hurricane you get your ass home. I love you so much and this separation will certainly be a test to our possessiveness." She states.

"Oh, lover I thought I was the only one who was possessive. But I am glad you admit to it too. No, I haven't seen her yet and yes, we will come home if there are any hurricane scares. Now I see that her flight has landed so take care of Malena and I love you forever." I say as she says she loves me forever and I close my cell.

My cell phone rings again and I see it is from my cousin. She tells me she has disembarked her flight and will meet me at the baggage claim. She is wearing a pink tank top and black pencil skirt. She says her hair is blond and about shoulder length. She told me she looked forward to seeing me again and thanked me once again for helping her.

It took me about five minutes to walk to the baggage claim and there she was. She looked just like she did when she was 10, but she has grown into a very beautiful woman. I walk up to her and ask, "Elizabeth Northman?"

"Eric? Wow, you were hot when you were ten, but now…..!" She exclaims as she runs toward me and gives me a huge Northman hug. She is about 5'9" so the distance is not as far as when my 5'4" Sookie and I embrace.

"Well thank you and you are not so bad yourself. I would like you to know that my wife and daughter are very anxious to meet you, so maybe you would like to get acquainted during lunch and we could discuss you coming home with me after we find your mother and father." I tell her as we grab three huge bags.

During lunch I found out that Pam and her father had not been close since she went to Shreveport for college. She professed to him that she was very gay and he did not take it too well. Also she told him that she had fallen deeply in love with her college roommate and needed to go to Sweden to get away from her. She was not gay and would never love her back. I asked her where that roommate was now and she told me she intentionally lost contact with her. She stopped answering her letters and changed her cell phone number. It hurt her deeply to do that, but to save her heart and that of her roommate's it was a necessity.

Then she asked me about my marriage and baby. I told her that I was madly in love with my wife and we had met in high school. I told her the whole story of how my lover had been abused as a child and decided to be very unsocial in high school. I told how I loved her in spite of it but we never had a chance to hook up. Then I told her about our fairytale meeting at our ten year class reunion and how we made Malena our first time and now I am the happiest man alive.

"Wow, this woman must be amazing. Like I said before you are probably the hottest man I have ever seen, even in Sweden. I actually wasn't looking at the men, but you are right up there cuz. Anyway it makes me all tingly to see how deeply you feel for this woman. Tell me more about her. I don't think you told me her name. Where did she go to college, maybe I met her?" Pam was very curious about my Sookie and before I knew it the jealously began to surface, but I pushed the beast down. This is a woman, a very gay woman, and my cousin. I shouldn't even be feeling this shit.

"Well she grew up in Bon Temps where we moved to when I was in high school. Then after we graduated I went to Berkeley and to LSU in Shreveport. Her name is Susanna Stackhouse, but we call her Sookie." I loved talking about my lover so I was beaming when I noticed that Pam spit out the water she had just put in her mouth.

"Shit, shit, shit. Eric, what the fuck! You mean to tell me you are madly in love with and are married to…..Sookie Stackhouse." Pam seemed mad and I totally did not understand how she knew my wife.

I try to calm myself because I don't want to alienate her just after our reunion. I say, "Why yes Pam that is her name. Do you know her?"

"Do I know her? Eric she is the roommate I told you about. She is the one that I adopted when we were freshman and turned her into the fucking sexy woman she must be today. I fell so hard for her and she only talked about some hot guy she had met when she was in high school. She was such a beautiful girl, but hid her assets. I showed her how to find herself and she did. She had such an angelic way about her. She was smart as fuck and I just couldn't help myself. After graduation I had to leave her and wipe her out of my mind. She cried so much when I left; I thought that maybe I could live around her and just be friends. It only took me two seconds, Eric, two seconds to realize I couldn't live around her without throwing myself at her. You are such a lucky fuck! Now how can I go home with you knowing your wife was the love of my life? Don't worry Eric, I see your eyes. We never….you know. I never even told her that I loved her. We parted as friends and that was that." Pam was so upset, I tried to calm her down when she said, "Now I really fucking hate you, Eric. All my life my dad wanted a boy like his cousin. He was disappointed in me and never, ever gave me any praise or kudos for anything I accomplished in life. When I told him I loved women he disowned me and disinherited me. I was already going by my mom's maiden name Ravenscroft. I had my own trust fund and luckily I told him I was gay after I had taken possession of it. I'm sorry Eric, I don't hate you. I am just so fucking jealous. I can't see her again."

"Pam, I totally understand where you are coming from. I love her more than life and the addition of our baby only elevated that love. I would probably react the same as you if I found out someone had taken her from me. But know this, you will go with me to meet her and Malena and you will get over it. She deserves to know you again. You need to keep your pussy in you pants around her or I will do something I know I will regret! It is decided, so let's go and find your mother. She is in a home in Kenner, Louisiana and she has alzheimers." I tell her and see her face break down. "Apparently your father put her there and they haven't seen hide nor hair from him since she moved in three years ago. I think we should find her because if a hurricane should develop, Kenner is right on the Gulf."

"What hurricane, Eric?

**A/N: I know I updated soon and I didn't include as much as I wanted to. So next update the hurricane, Pam and Sookie's meeting and maybe a 15****th****?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The facts about Hurricane Katrina were taken from Wikipedia. The rest of the information about highways and cell phone service probably happened, but I am just incorporating that into this story. Those of you who lived through this or any hurricane…..I am not trying to bring up bad memories…..but I have to commend all of you for you personal strength and survival abilities. The only disaster I experienced first hand was the Loma Prieta Earthquake. It was scary, but we got through it without too much damage. I cannot imagine living through something as scary as Hurricane Kartina and the flooding afterwards. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Sookie: August 28, 2005**

After 9/11, Sookie and Eric had not been apart except for Eric's time at the office. With the evacuation order for New Orleans issued today, Sookie was desperate to hear from Eric. Since he left on Tuesday, he had checked in three times a day and they actually had phone sex every night. She didn't even want to think about losing him and now that she was pretty sure she was pregnant, she wanted to shout it to the rooftops. Apparently their penthouse anniversary had once again brought them luck and even though she was very, very sick all she could think about was Eric's embrace. She envisioned his beautiful face when she gave him the news that they were once again pregnant. She would be about five weeks counting back to their anniversary and everything she read says that morning sickness usually doesn't start until after four weeks. She had been sick since yesterday, but wanted to surprise him and tell him when he got home. Malena was being such a sweet baby and when she brought her doctor bag in to check Sookie's temperature and blood pressure, Sookie broke down and cried. Her tears were a mixture of sadness and panic for fear of losing Eric and to the other extreme; pride and happiness at seeing her remarkable child take care of her mommy. Sookie asked Malena what she thought and Malena said," Mommy you are sick and I am going to call Granny Claude."

Sookie was too weak to protest and if it brought her daughter some relief than she didn't have the heart to stop her. She just didn't want anyone to worry about her, but she was definitely too weak to follow after Malena as she went to the phone in the kitchen. "Maybe Claudine could get in touch with Eric when she could not?" Sookie thought.

"Granny Claude, can you please come to my house? Did my Daddy call you yet? He didn't call my Mommy yet and she is crying and throwing up. I took my doctor bag into her bedroom and I checked her temperature. She is sick…..Granny. She won't stop crying and my Daddy is not here and I don't know what to do. Is she just being a big baby? Should I give her a time out? What should I do Granny?" Malena started calling Claudine, Granny Claude ever since she was able to talk and Sookie and Eric liked that just fine. Sookie was just thankful that Malena had someone special in her life like she had with her Gran.

"Baby girl, just make sure your mommy has a lot of water and I will try to get in touch with your daddy. I'll call your Grandfather and he can come to your house until I can get there. Okay? You just stay in the house and I am sure your mommy will be just fine. I love you and tell your mommy not to worry about your daddy. We know he is too ornery to let anything happen to him." Claudine was at her house in Shreveport when Malena called her. "Why would Eric not call them?" she thought.

Malena returned to her mommy and they both settled down for the evening. Sookie had some crackers and water by the bed to settle her stomach. "If Eric would just call her and tell her that he and his cousin were fine, then she could sleep more sound." She thought to herself. Sookie was watching the news in her bedroom and began to cry again as she heard that Hurricane Katrina was expected to make landfall overnight. The National Weather Service issued a bulletin predicting "devastating" damage.

Sookie picked up her cell phone and dialed Eric for the 27th time today. "Eric, please call me. I know what you are doing for Elizabeth is honorable, but if you get hurt in the process I will never forgive you. Hear me? Malena needs both of us and if we lose you she will have me, but I will have to spend the rest of my life with a broken heart and my soul will be missing her mate. Call me honey, I don't feel too good right now and only your voice can make me better. I love you….call me,** please**."

**Eric:**

I guess I should have changed to Verizon when Sookie asked me to, because this fucking telephone service is unbelievable. The governor issued a mandatory evacuation today and that damn hurricane is expected to make landfall tonight. We should have been out of this town by now. We found Pam's mother, but they will not let us take her out of the home. They said only her father could do that, so we have spent our entire time here looking for him. When he sold their house, he did not give any indication that he was buying another home or leave an address where he could be contacted in case of an emergency. The home had an old cell phone number for him, but when we tried the number it was no longer in service. What a fucking asshole! How could he do that to someone he apparently loved once? No wonder my father didn't want to have anything to do with him. Pam has no love for him either and if she didn't want to get her mother out of here so bad, we would just count him off as dead to the world and get the fuck out of this place. I need to see Sookie. She didn't sound good the last time we spoke and if she is missing me even half as much as I miss her, we are in big trouble.

With the evacuation order, this place is fast becoming hell on earth. The highways are backed up and the wind must have done something to our cell phone service. We are going to try once again to get Pam's mother out. With the governor's order maybe they will be more understanding, because this particular home is right in the line of the hurricane and they will be trying to find a way to get all of their residents out.

We were able to get the name of Pam's mother's attorney. And thank God, before her mother had become bad off she arranged a Springing Power of Attorney for Pam. Apparently she feared her husband would abandon her, which he did, and hoped that Pam would return someday. Another big surprise for Pam was the fact that her mother was the moneybags in the family and it was apparent that her husband abandoned her because her Will made Pam the recipient of a shitload of money when she died. It was her bank account that had been paying for her stay in the assisted living facility and not her father's. Apparently her mother's parents demanded that she present her then soon-to-be husband with a Prenuptial Agreement. At the time, Pam's father did not understand exactly what he was signing, but as he grew older and realized that their whole marriage centered on her money, he knew he was in trouble. Pam's mother wrote her a letter explaining everything to her that they had failed to tell her when she was young. Since her Alzheimer's began earlier than most, Pam's father became irritated with her memory loss and lost his patience with her every day. He had always been a womanizer, but her mom tolerated it because she thought she actually loved him. She loved Pam more and made her final arrangements before she could be declared incompetent.

With the document in hand we drove to the home and commenced to check Grace out. She was very upset and did not know Pam. She kept thinking that Pam was her sister and they had not gotten along when they were young. Pam assured her that she was her daughter, but now she was grown up. Grace seemed to grasp that one moment and then the next she was afraid of us again. She thought I was my father, which was very interesting because I only think she had met him that one time in San Francisco.

The home did not argue with the Power of Attorney and since they were rushing around packing up their residents and in a complete panic, they were more than happy to release her mother to us.

After Pam, Grace and I got on the road we didn't get anywhere. The roads were so backed up with evacuees, I am sure the four hour drive to Shreveport will be taking us much longer.

Luckily we did get out of New Orleans before the hurricane made landfall, but that was all we did. We only found one hotel with a vacancy because we were unable to drive too far with Pam's mom. Apparently she had bladder problems and could not drive very far without finding a bathroom. The home neglected to tell us this and didn't send diapers with us. The stores were all closed, so the only thing we could do was stop somewhere for the night, giving her access to a toilet. Also, we could not let her out of our sight for fear she would wander off and get taken away by the winds. My cell was still not working and I was hoping I could call Sookie from the telephone in our room. The problem was that nearly all cell service was disrupted and with telephone lines down the only way to contact loved ones was with ham radios. The hotel where we stayed had no phone service and no electricity. We were lucky to find a vacancy, so calling Sookie was once again out of the question. I only prayed that this hurricane would pass quickly and morning would bring us better luck.

**Sookie:**

Sookie woke up the next morning feeling worse than she did the day before. There was a knock at the door and before she could answer it she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. She took her cell phone with her hoping there was a text or call from Eric. Malena woke up at the same time and ran to the door hoping it was her daddy.

"Grandpa…..Hi. Is Granny with you?" Malena rushed into her Grandpa's arms.

"No baby. She couldn't drive here last night, so she made sure that I knew that your mommy was sick and your daddy hasn't called yet." Eric's dad peppered kisses all over his precious granddaughter's face.

Sookie finally found her way into the living room and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Good morning Stefan, have you heard from Eric?" Stefan shook his head and just as Sookie got close to him to give him a hug she got a dizzy spell and began to lose her balance. Before she knew it the whole room was spinning and she blacked out.

Sookie had made it to Stefan and since he was holding Malena he was unable to catch her in time. When she fell she hit her head on the antique console table in the entry. Malena jumped out of her grandfather's arms and began to cry. "Mommy…..Mommy….what happened to you Mommy?" She looked up toward her grandfather and begged, "Please help her grandpa….her head is bleeding."

Stefan bent down to check his daughter-in-law and very gently looked at her head. She had a large cut on the side which was beginning to swell. "We need to get her to the hospital. Your Daddy will never speak to me if I let anything happen to either one of you. Go and get a little bag packed for you, just like when you stay with Granny Claude." Stefan picked Sookie up and took her out to his car. He went into the kitchen and got a Ziplock bag and filled it with ice. He then grabbed a towel to wrap around the bag. He figured he did not have time to get anything for Sookie so he yelled for Malena hurry. She joined him in the car and he locked the door and drove off to Shreveport. He called Claudine to get in touch with the hospital and for them to prepare for their arrival. Emergency can be hell and waiting two or three hours will not be acceptable. Sookie remained unconscious the entire drive to the hospital. During the drive Sookie's cell phone rang. It was on her lap so Stefan grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello, this is Stefan Northman." Eric's father said.

"Dad…..what a surprise. Why are you answering Sookie's phone? No matter. Could you please put Sookie on, I really need to hear her voice." Eric was not calm and Stefan did not look forward to Eric's reaction when he told him about Sookie.

**Eric:**

Eric, Pam and Grace woke up very early and were on the road to Shreveport. Eric had asked Pam to keep checking his phone for a signal so he could call Sookie. The loss of contact with his family for this long made him reminiscent of the Vampire Romance novels Sookie loved to read. In the novels the male vampire creates a blood bond with a human female. In these books this is done because they are very much in love, but the only problem was if they were separated for any length of time, they both would become ill. He could very easily relate to those feelings. He was weak and feeling sick to his stomach the longer he was away from his wife. He was confident that their love was beyond that of a normal couple, but this seemed strange because he had a very bad feeling about Sookie's well being. Pam interrupted his train of thought by saying, "Got it….there's finally a signal Eric. Here I will dial the number and hand it to you."

Eric's hands were sweating and he felt like a teenager calling a girl for the first time.

"Hello, this is Stefan Northman." Eric heard.

"Dad…..what a surprise. Why are you answering Sookie's phone? No matter. Could you please put Sookie on, I really need to hear her voice." Eric asked his father, the anticipation was killing him.

"Son, we are in route to the Shreveport hospital…..Sookie…..I'm sorry son…..but Sookie passed out just as I got to your house. She hit her head on the console table in the entry way and she has not regained consciousness. I have Malena and should be there in a few minutes. The ambulance service in Bon Temps is questionable so I chose to rush her to the hospital myself. I am sorry son…..she will get the best care available, but it is important that you get there as soon as possible. Claudine will take Malena so don't worry about her. She needs to talk to you though…..you need to reassure her that you are fine. They have both been so worried about you and Malena said that Sookie has been throwing up the past two days." Stefan was really trying to calm his son down. It had always been evident to whoever came in contact with Eric and Sookie that they were not only inseparable, they were deeply in love. He just prayed that Eric wouldn't do something stupid to get to his wife and child.

"Daddy…..I miss you. Mommy is bleeding, but Grandpa is taking us to the hos-ti-pital….hos-pi-tal….that's a hard word Daddy. She was crying and throwing up all day yesterday and I checked her with my doctor stuff…..but she got worse. She fell and hit her head. Are you okay….did the hurricane hurt you?" Malena was worried about her mother, but her words were actually making Eric worse and he felt his foot press down further on the gas pedal. His only problem was that he had Pam and her mother with him. When he got to Shreveport he would let Pam take his car. After they found her mother, Eric had called Claudine and had her find a suitable home for her. Since Grace was very, very wealthy, price was not problem. Claudine had found a very beautiful one that was in the country and provided exceptional care for Alzheimer's patients. Before hearing about Sookie, Eric and Pam had planned on taking her mother there and then they would go and surprise Sookie.

The news on the radio was not good for the hurricane victims in New Orleans. By 8:00a.m., water was seen rising on both sides of the Industrial Canal. By 8:14a.m. Orleans Parish and St. Bernard Parish were given a Flash Flood Warning citing a levee breach at the Industrial Canal.

Thank God they were out of New Orleans. If they had been trapped like so many people living in the Flood Areas, getting to Sookie would not have happened. Eric feared if that would have happened his sanity would have been questionable. Right now, while he was driving to his lover, all he could think about was what his life would be like without her. Five years seemed like a lifetime and he could not imagine a life without her. He didn't want to blame Pam or her mother, but his anger grew and he feared if Pam said anything about Sookie this minute he would say something he knew he would regret.

Pam on the other hand, witnessed first hand how deeply Eric felt for his wife. She did not know him, but being with him this past week gave her just a glimpse of the powerful bond Eric shared with Sookie. At first she was jealous, but now she realized that Eric and Sookie were meant for each other and it actually gave her a tremendous amount of relief and closure to witness Eric's deep, deep love.

It seemed like it took forever, but they finally pulled into the hospital emergency parking lot. Eric jumped out and told Pam that he would send Claudine out and she would help her locate the facility for Grace. He reassured her that Claudine was an amazing assistant and she would help Pam with the paperwork and whatever else she needed. He said he had to go and he would let her know how Sookie was doing. Pam had tears in her eyes as she watched Eric run into the hospital. "That boy is in love. I thought I knew what love was…..but this is way beyond anything I could ever imagine." She silently said a prayer for Sookie and said good-bye to her cousin.

**A/N: Next chapter…..how is Sookie. Sookie's reaction to Pam and will there be a 15****th****?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for your response to the last chapter. Now on with the story.**

**Eric:**

Damn it! I forgot to get Malena's present out of the car and I know that is the first thing she will ask me about. I turn around to head back to my car and almost run into Pam.

"Did you forget something?" she has a silly grin on her face. It's as if she already knows my baby…..or maybe she is just recalling the way she was when she was little. My Sookie never got a lot of presents when she was young, so she never expects anything from anyone, including me. But Pam, I am sure she was a spoiled little girl and would have been very disappointed if she did not get what she wanted.

"Thank you so much Pam. Malena is a sweet little girl, but I fear I have spoiled her and she has been through enough the past week. If I see her without a present, she may refuse to speak to me for awhile." Pam gives me the present and winks as she turns around and returns to the car before Grace decides she needs to get out.

I rush into the Emergency Room and the nurse at the desk looks at me like I am a crazy man. Well, when it comes to my family, perhaps I am. I probably should have been more tactful, I am a businessman for God's sake, but the first thing that comes out of my mouth is, "Take me to my wife this instant."

"I am sorry sir, but first you must tell me your wife's name and then proof that you are indeed her husband. Obviously you're a little upset, but for the protection of our patients, you must calm down and give me the proper information." I can see the wheels turning in her head. She is disturbed at my outburst, but my looks have softened her. I know that flirting can get almost anything out of a young female; however since my relationship with Sookie I have no desire to lead another woman on, even if it is only to gain information. The only woman I wish to flirt with is Sookie. To be honest I realize how shallow I was in my youth. It never bothered me to openly flirt with a young woman and as soon as I got what I wanted from her, I left without even thanking her. How the mighty have fallen…..not really…..how the bastard has grown up, is more like it.

"Forgive me young lady, but I have been on the road from New Orleans for the past three hours and my wife has been admitted with the extent of her injuries unknown to me. I'm tired and concerned about my wife and I hope you can overlook my rudeness. My wife is Sookie Northman and my father Stefan Northman brought her here a couple of hours ago." I tell her as I temporarily calm down.

"Yes she is in Room 112. The first floor is Intensive Care, but I see your father has left word that you are to be allowed in as soon as you arrive. If you could just show me your I.D. then I can show you on the hospital map where that room is located from here." I show her my Driver's License and I once again thank her for her assistance. As soon as I am out of her sight I run toward the area she pointed out to me.

What a sight I see. Malena is sleeping on one of the couches and low and behold my father and Claudine are holding hands and she has her head on my father's shoulder. They both seem very upset which once again causes me to explode. I am such an ass, but luckily my family knows me good enough to know that I only act this way when it comes to the well being of my family. "Father, where is she? I have to see her. Is she okay…..is she in pain?"

"Son, thank God you are safe." My father gets up and gives me a hug. When he was a younger man and before my mother became ill, he never displayed any affection toward me or my mother. He has softened so much these past years, I hardly recognize him. I swore to myself that I would always show my feelings for my wife and child. I never want them to question whether or not I love them, I want them to know that I do.

"She is in Room 112, but the doctor told me he will be out in a couple of minutes to let us see her. Malena is asleep and they will not allow children into Intensive Care. Hopefully they will be moving her, but I demanded they keep her there until she is out of any danger." Stefan looked completely worn out. He had not been healthy when my mother became ill, but he was strong for her. Claudine has been good for him, and after seeing them so intimate, I hope they will act on their feelings now that my mother is gone. They obviously care for each other and life is too short to deny your feelings.

Finally the doctor comes to the waiting room. He asks me if I am Eric Northman and I answer him. He asks me to follow him and my father nods. "Malena will be fine; she seems to have inherited her father's ability to sleep like the dead. I see that you did not forget her present. We both know how she will react if she sees you are back and you forgot her." My father knows her so well. He actually has contributed in spoiling her. She will never want for anything in our family.

As I walk into the private room where Sookie is sleeping, tears instantly come to my eyes. I have longed for her touch this past week and now there she is helpless in a hospital bed hooked up to God knows what kind of machinery. "Please tell me she will be okay." I turn to the doctor as tears roll down my face.

"Your father told us that she lost consciousness after the fall, however, that occurred before the fall. He also told us she had been throwing up. Actually your daughter told us she had been throwing up for the last two days. We began checking her for a concussion, however that was not what caused the dizziness. She is very dehydrated from lack of fluids the past two days. Your daughter said she was getting water for her mommy, but your wife was not keeping it down, hence causing her to become severely dehydrated. After doing an MRI and some blood work on your wife, we found she does not have any brain complications and when she wakes up will only suffer from quite a headache. We have been getting fluids into her and as soon as we feel she is out of danger we will move her out of Intensive Care. We would like to keep her overnight just to make sure she is hydrated and the fetus is still intact. The fall did not cause any damage to your baby." The words that were coming out of the doctor's mouth seemed to be reassuring, but how did she get so dehydrated? Then it sunk in…..a baby…..we are going to have a baby!

"Thank you doctor, may I sit by her?" I ask as I wipe my tears from my cheeks.

"Certainly, I will leave you alone with her. She keeps asking for you in her sleep, so I am sure when she wakes up and sees you are here, that alone will help in her recovery." The doctor left me alone with Sookie as I slowly walked toward the bed. Even in her condition she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Her face is flawless but pale and with her hair spread out on the pillow under her head, I am in complete awe. She reminds me of the fairytale _Sleeping Beauty_ and I feel like I need to kiss her full lips to awaken her. I pull the chair over to the side of her bed to sit down beside her. I lay my head down on her bed as I take her cool hand into mine. I kiss each one of her fingers and long to place my lips on hers'. I must have dozed off for a second because I hear my name softly spoken, but it feels like it is so far away that I will be unable to answer the call. I try to wake myself up because I see Sookie running toward me with her arms out for an embrace. She seems so close, but as we run towards each other the space between us keeps getting bigger. Then I fear that she will get tired so I run faster towards her. Just as I feel like I have her in my embrace, I feel the pull of consciousness and hear the beeping of the machines and realize I am still beside my lover. Only now as I begin to once again kiss her fingers she wiggles them. I look up to her angelic face and her deep blue eyes are wide open. There is a smile on her face as she softly says, "It's about time you got home."

"Oh lover, you scared the hell out of me! You have to promise me you will never do anything like that again. And….a baby? We are going to have another baby?" I beam as the only thing I can feel is elated.

"Well I wasn't sure about the baby, but I started throwing up two days ago. So since I am usually pretty healthy…I just assumed that our little anniversary love making brought us luck again. How did you find out?" Sookie asked as she pulled my hand urging me to lay on the bed beside her.

"The doctor happened to mention that the fetus was not injured in your fall. So I can't wait to tell Malena. Every time she sees a baby she asks if she can have one. I never wanted her to be an only child like I was. I was very lonely when I was a child and actually never really had any guy friends. You, my lover, were the only person in my life that I actually regarded as a friend. Now look at us. Here we are more in love than I ever thought possible with a beautiful little girl and a baby on the way. I can't wait to get you home. So many bad things have happened the past couple of days, but in spite of all the bad, so much good has come of it. Missing you has only increased my love for you….as if that can happen and now that we are together again, we find we are going to have another baby. I sure love you Mrs. Northman." Eric started kissing Sookie's neck as her monitor began beeping. The doctor and a nurse rushed into the room and Eric did not get up off the bed. He was not about to detach himself from his wife until necessary.

**Sookie:**

After spending the night in the hospital, the doctor released me to go home. He felt that I was hydrated and my head injury was only a painful goose egg. Eric spent the night with me because he refused to leave me alone. Stefan took Malena to the hotel and stayed in the penthouse overnight. Eric told me that Claudine left with his cousin yesterday to assist her with her mother. Eric arranged for Elizabeth to have a suite at the hotel and hopefully I will be able to meet her tonight. The first thing I want to do today, however, is enjoy the warmth of Eric's embrace and see my little girl. I can't wait to tell her the three of us are going to have a baby.

I fear that after the way I acted this past week without Eric, his loss would be the death of me. I love Malena and our new baby is such an exciting development, but my need for Eric is almost unhealthy. I love my romance novels, but even in those stories I rarely read about a love or need as strong as the one Eric and I share. He professed to me that he began to feel ill the longer he was away from me. We are quite the couple. I just pray that we have a long and healthy life together and that we are allowed the time on this earth to raise our children and then go peacefully together. I cannot see myself an old 80 year old widow pining away for my dead lover. I would prefer that we leave this life together and if it is true that we can return, I want to start all over again with Eric. Selfish and a little morbid I know, but that is how I feel.

Eric had remained in the same clothes that he wore on his trip home and didn't seem to care how he looked when he woke me up with a kiss. He had slept on a cot that the doctor had brought into the room. Stefan Northman is a huge contributor to the hospital and I was a little surprised that they didn't just give us a king sized bed for the night. I guess they feared the other patients would complain. Eric didn't care, all he wanted to do was be with me and we both slept like babies. Speaking of babies, I feel our little baby fast becoming a shit disturber. Luckily I have a bed pan next to me to throw up in, but I just want to get this f-ing I.V. off and be alone with my beautiful man. Strange but true, I just went through the past three days of hell and all I can think about is seeing my husband's beautiful naked body as he walks toward me grinning that nasty grin. He is the sexiest man alive and the things he does to me has made me a wanton sex addict. He looks like a little boy when he sleeps and I wish I could have known him then. I am sure he was a terribly spoiled little boy and we surely would not have gotten along. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to and I don't want to jinx our new baby, but I really would love to have a little boy that looks just like Eric.

The nurse comes into the room and asks me if I wish to take a shower. I tell her that I would much rather be released to my husband and I will take one when I get home and I wink at Eric. She unhooks my I.V. and catheter. I put my clean clothes on and Eric and I go in the bathroom together to brush our teeth and freshen up before we see the light of day.

Before I know it I am released and Eric is pushing me in a wheelchair out of the hospital towards our SUV. While we drive to the hotel, Eric begins to tell me that he has a surprise for me and I need to promise that I won't get mad at him for not telling me sooner. I am a little suspicious, but I trust Eric completely and tell him that.

"I don't think I will ever be mad at you another day in our lifetime. I missed you so much, I actually felt like I couldn't breathe without you. The longer we were apart the sicker I got. I know part of it was the baby, but I think it was much more than that. I guess you got your wish honey, I am definitely tethered to your hip." I tell him as I grab his hand and give it a kiss.

**Eric:**

I asked my father to make sure the penthouse was clean and to send Claudine to our house to get some of Sookie's clothes. Since the Reunion was this Sunday, I decided we could all stay at the hotel and Sookie would not feel like she had to be a perfect hostess when she sees Pam again. I hope she will not be mad at Pam for losing contact with her. As soon as the private elevator opens to the penthouse Sookie sees the flowers that I arranged to have sent to the room.

"You didn't have to do this again. Last time was more than enough to last me a lifetime." Sookie tells me as she begins to cry. As we entered the penthouse a beautiful crystal blue vase of Primroses were sitting on the floor. I hand her my note.

_Lover,_

_The Primrose flower means "Young love, I cannot live without you. After this week and your stay in the hospital I find the thought of losing you devastating. I truly will not be able to live without you. I fell in love with you in high school, which was a young love. Now that we are tethered together, as you say, that young love has developed into a true and everlasting love. _

"_**Absence**__** diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire."  
**__**Francois de La Rochefoucauld**_

_**I love you and will never be able to live without you….E**_

"Now about that shower. I was thinking that instead of having the wall sex I have been dreaming about, I could just sit with you in the tub and we could wash each other and soak. Tonight I would like you to accompany me to dinner and I will introduce you to our cousin. Father will bring Malena because he said she has been begging Claudine to bring her to the hotel and she wants to meet her cousin." I tell Sookie as I pick her up bridal style and take her to the bathroom to get ready for our bath.

"Oh and apparently the 15th Reunion is still on. I have not heard from the Committee, but the weather has not affected any of the alumni. On Monday my father and I will be opening this hotel and the other ones for the evacuees of Katrina. Some of them don't have anywhere to stay, so that is the least we can do."

_That Evening:_

"Eric I am so excited to meet your cousin. Now we have someone else in our family." She tells me as she squeezes my hand. As we enter the restaurant Sookie looks over toward our special family table and sees Malena waving at her. As we walk toward our table I can feel Sookie's anticipation growing until I know she will have a melt down. I just pray she doesn't get mad at me for keeping Pam's identity from her. Malena runs over to Sookie's waiting arms and they pepper kisses on each other's face and neck. After the kisses we usually end with a couple of fart sounds, but Malena knows better than to do that in public. As Sookie puts Malena down she pulls her over to the table where Pam, Father and Claudine are waiting.

"Mommy this is Pammy my cousin." Malena tells her mommy.

"Hello there Elizabeth….Pam, what the hell are you doing here?" Sookie asks as she is completely shocked by Pam's presence.

I have to speak up and I say, "Lover, it appears that my long lost cousin is also your long lost roommate."

"Pam, what the hell happened to you? I thought you were dead. How could you do that to me. I loved you…..you were my best friend…I thought we meant more to each other than that!" Sookie was getting excited and I could tell that she was starting to hyperventilate. I honestly feared she would pass out again, so I stood behind her and placed my arms around her waist as I whispered in her ear, "It seem that I am not the only one who is in love with you."

**A/N: Dum, de, dum dum. Hope Sookie can forgive her new cousin and ex best friend!**

**We shall see and apparently the 15****th**** is still on in spite of Hurricane Katrina. Let me know what you think**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Sookie:**

After Eric whispered in my ear I continued staring at Pam. Then I shook my head and turned around to look up at Eric and in a very low whisper I asked, "What do you mean Eric?" In the next breath a tear rolled down my cheek and I said, "If she told you she loved me, she lied to you. She just left me and then forgot about me. That's not love!"

He whispered in my ear as he hugged me. After seeing Pam again, Eric's embrace was all I wanted and where I preferred to stay, however Eric continued, "Lover calm down, think about what I just said. Pam lo-o-ves you." Eric looked down at me and wiggled his eyebrows. My tears were softly removed by Eric's two thumbs as he moved his hands up to my face. He stared at me hoping I would understand…..then I did. For fucks sake, I never knew. "Oooh….I see." I nodded my head and turned around to look at Pam.

"Pam, would you join me in Eric's office for a minute. We really need to catch up." Pam looked a little scared and then Malena piped up. "Mommy I know you hit your head….but you need to be nice to Pammy. She is my cousin now and I didn't like your words. Now….say you're sorry and give her a hug."

"I'm sorry Pam. Will you please come to Eric's office with me?" Pam actually smirked just like my Eric. No wonder I love them both so much, they're two of a kind. I'm surprised that Eric is even letting her close to me knowing how she truly feels! I like me a possessive Eric, but his tolerance right now is very impressive. I grab Pam's hand and escort her to Eric's office. "Due to the fact that I'm starving, this should only take a few minutes." I wink at Eric and he puckers his lips in a kiss. God I love that man!

I had not been in this office since the day of our anniversary and as soon as I opened the door, I flashed back to the hot sex we had in here and it dawned on me that we made our new baby right in this chair. The magic was different and I knew that instant that we did something profound. That's not to say that there is always magic in our love making; this was **Magic **with a capital M. I don't know what I did in this life to deserve a man such as Eric, but I will spend the rest of my life showing him my heart.

"Welcome back to Shreveport Pam, and our family. I want you to know I always regarded you as family and that is why your actions hurt so badly. I never even told Eric about you. I just said my roommate transformed me and that was it.

"What Eric said is true. I fell in love with you the first day you walked into our dorm room with those stupid clothes and that angelic face. You were such a breath of fresh air from the girls, and guys for that matter that I went to school with. You were sweet, smart and wore your heart and soul on the outside for the whole world to see. I instantly felt like I needed to protect you and I did for four years. After I showed you what a physically beautiful woman you were I became jealous of all of the attention you were getting. Not jealous the way you're thinking. I became possessive of you and did not want to share you with all of the guys that were calling our room and trying to pick you up when we went out. I never told you about how I scared every man off that called or came up to you at a bar. I wanted you all to myself and I came to the conclusion that I was deeply in love with you." Pam hesitated and went on with her story. "The only way I could save you from me was to tell you I was moving away after we graduated. My mother and I planned a vacation to Sweden, but she came back to New Orleans after two weeks. I stayed and allowed myself to slowly fade out of your life. I loved your letters and looked forward to your calls, but the bottom line was I needed to cut the umbilical cord and the only way I knew how was to stop communicating."

"Pam honey, why didn't you trust me enough to tell me? I would never become gay or want you for my mate, but I loved you so much. I had no family left and you became my family. After you stopped writing back and changed your phone number, I thought you might have gotten kidnapped and forced into prostitution, or was in a coma, or got hit on the head and had amnesia. You know how my imagination can get the best of me. I started trying to find your parents to see if they knew where you were, but I found no Ravenscroft in the phone book. After I started working for the county I used my position in child welfare. I was able to access county directories at the County Assessor's Office, Change of Address; Obtaining Post Office Box Records and I even checked Sole Proprietorships and Partnerships. No Ravenscrofts!" I told her and I still felt she didn't completely grasp the amount of pain and worry she put me through. " If you would have just told me good-bye and the truth, I wouldn't have gone to all that trouble and worry. I should never talk to you again….but now that Eric feels like I need to figure us out, I will do it for him….not for you. You are on probation in my life and you need to prove yourself to me again…..got that?"

"I'll take anything you have to offer. Your family is all I have too and since I found my mother and the condition she was in, I am definitely in need of a family. I have been alone for too long….thank you my friend. I just wanted to add that when Eric told me he was married to you I became jealous all over again. I refused to see you and he flat out told me I was going to see you in no uncertain terms. I saw first hand what true love is. I watched him slowly fall apart each day that he was away from you. The only time I saw the light in his eyes was when he was talking to you and Malena on the phone. I could have never loved you that much. You two are meant for each other and I just want to be there for you and Eric and now Malena in any way you will allow me." Pam professed and I actually felt my heart warm towards her and the way she talked about my lover.

"I also need to tell you that I am not totally gay. I started out in high school very much heterosexual. I fell deeply in love with a handsome jock when I was a sophomore and he was the person I lost my virginity to. I was so excited about sex, but he was the only one that got off. We were both so young I just figured that my orgasms would eventually come. They didn't until I started reading and found out what pleased a woman, so I learned to please myself. I taught him what to do and what did he do? Instead of staying with me and having mind blowing sex, he decided we should break up and see other people. He thought that since we were young and never really dated others, we should play the field and then get back together. He told me that he _might_ want to marry me so I probably shouldn't fuck other guys. Can you believe that? Well I believed him so instead of fucking guys I turned to other women and found I really enjoyed myself. I guess you could say I was bisexual and would go either way. I heard he eventually became basically a manwhore, but before me he was nothing. I taught him how to please a woman, but I guess he didn't want to stay and please me. I swore I would never put my heart out there again, until I met you. So I can't ever say I'm sorry enough."

"Okay, let's call a truce and get back to the family. Malena is not very patient and she was just as excited as I was about meeting you…..when I thought you were Elizabeth Northman! Wow, come to think of it you even lied about your name. What is your name Pam?" I wanted to get back to Eric and Malena and was actually done with our conversation and then this name thing came up.

"It's Pamela Elizabeth Northman. My mother's maiden name is Ravenscroft. I hated my father so much for the way he treated me and my mother, I didn't want his name. I didn't legally change it; I just went by that name and signed Northman on my legal papers. I guess I was good at keeping my name a secret too." There was that smirk again. If I didn't love her so much I would have just slapped her and left her in that office….never to see her again. No…..I love her.

**Eric:**

It is still hard to grasp the fact that my cousin is Sookie's college muse. I knew that the Pam she rarely spoke about was important to her as she would get a little teary eyed when she was forced to remember that time. I often wondered what happened between the two, but all I hope now is they will find common ground and renew their friendship. When Pam said she loved her, of course I wanted to kill her and never allow her around my wife again. I want to believe, however, that I am better than that. I want to believe our love is so strong that we can face any little bumps in the road together. I don't even want to think about what I would have done if I had actually lost Sookie. If her injuries would have taken her life and that of our baby, I am quite certain _Evil Eric_ would have surfaced. Having Malena would definitely give me purpose in life, but being a widower at 33 would mean many years of celibacy for me. I could never love anyone as much as I love Sookie and I will never even try. My heart would definitely die along with her and five years together is not long enough. Now that she is with me, I plan on us having a long life together and I do not choose to live after she is gone. My wish is that we go peacefully together in the night after our children have grown and have begun to make their mark in life. One great love is more than I could have ever anticipated in my lifetime and I thank the Gods who gave me Sookie Stackhouse.

Finally I see my beautiful wife return to the dining room. Her face is beaming and she gives me one of her sultry winks. I am assuming things have gone well because she has just survived a head injury and does not need any added angst. Pam is following her and does not look like her ass has been reamed. Life is good.

Sookie takes her place next to me and Pam sits across from us. Of course Malena needs to put her two cents in, "Well it's about time. Are you better now? Mommy look what Daddy brought me from '_Norlens_'. It is so beautiful. I know you told me that I should just be happy that Daddy comes home and brings my cousin, but the present is nice too….don't you think Mommy?"

"Oh my gracious Baby, what a beautiful doll." Sookie says as she grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

Malena swiftly corrects her mother,"It's not a doll. It's a music doll….see I will wind it up." When Malena was a baby, music boxes caught her attention, so Sookie started collecting them for her. Even though we buy her presents, they are not cheap, frivolous toys. She collects music boxes and snow globes and loves to display them in her room. Sure she has a shitload of toys too, but I always try to buy her something meaningful that she will treasure when she grows up instead of toss it aside when she tires of it. This particular music doll caught my attention. It stands about a foot and a half tall and has a porcelain face, hands and feet. It is dressed like a court jester with shiny stripes of purple, green and gold. When it is wound up the top of the body rotates and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata plays. I knew she would love it; she is such a sweet little girl. I can't wait to tell her about the baby. For that matter Sookie and I planned on telling the whole family at dinner tonight.

While we are all feeding our faces my father and I begin to speak at the same time. Actually we both begin to say the same thing. I stop in mid sentence as does my father and he points towards me and says, "Forgive me, you go first son." I will have none of it as I say, "Father I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking such good care of my wife. Her loss would have been a tragedy to Malena and me and if you hadn't have been there I don't know what would have happened. Thank you….now what did you want to say?"

"It brings me great pleasure my son to see how much you love Sookie and what a good father you are. Since the death of your mother, I have been able to fill the void with your family and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Another thing I want to say is that Claudine and I have been best friends for the past twenty-five years. She has stood by me through the good times and all of the bad. I want you all to know that I truly love her and have asked her to become my wife." Stefan Northman seemed apprehensive to announce his intentions, but as soon as he saw the looks of joy coming from Sookie and I and especially Malena….he knew his decision was a welcome one.

"Granny Claude, are your going to be my real Granny?" Malena asked.

"Yes, my baby girl. It would be an honor if I could truly be your Granny." Claudine said as she hugged Malena and wiped tears from her eyes. I am sure she was a little worried about our reaction, but I can assure you, she is an amazing person and I for one would love to call her mother.

After a round of congratulations and hugs and kisses, we sit back down and I then proceed to make my announcement. "This evening is truly a happy one. Not only have Sookie and her best friend Pam….," I look back and forth from Sookie to Pam, "mended their differences and father and Claudine have made us very happy with their marriage announcement, Sookie and I want everyone to know that we are going to have another baby." Malena couldn't hold back her excitement. She jumped down from her booster seat and ran into Sookie's arms. "Mommy is there a baby in you belly now? Is it a little boy or a girl? I have to hurry home and think of names. I need to get my toys ready….oh and I need a blackboard and some more books, because I need to teach the baby how to read."

Everyone at the table began to laugh at Malena's enthusiasm and everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Also, I want you all to know that mine and Sookie's 15th Reunion will be held right here at the pool on Sunday. Father, you and Claudine will be joining us because it is a family barbeque and Pam will also be there. Instead of Sookie and I going home, we'll stay in the Penthouse and go home on Monday. Do you want to stay with us Malena?" I wanted my family to be a strong presence at the Reunion and since it was being held at our hotel I intend to show off my family.

"Daddy, Claudine is going to teach me how to make brownies tonight and maybe tomorrow I can come here….okay?" Malena doesn't even know how much I wanted her to spend another night with Claudine. Sookie and I haven't been apart for a week since the last time I went to Sweden in 2001. We both wiggled our eyebrows at each other. Apparently she is feeling better, because I am horny as hell.

**Sookie:**

After our dinner, we said our goodbyes and told Malena to be a good girl for Claudine. I am so happy that Stefan and Claudine decided to get married. I have observed for the last year how much the love between them has grown. I truly believe they should be sainted. Stefan devoted his life to his wife and Eric. Claudine devoted her life to Stefan. She is 62 years old and never married and as far as I know I don't even believe that she cared for anyone else. She helped him at the office and took care of all of his personal finances and helped him with Maggie when she became ill and eventually died. She adopted my daughter as her own and now she finally is allowed to show how much she truly loves Stefan. They never had an affair. If I had been the one working for Eric all those years and his wife became ill, it would have been difficult to physically keep myself from him. If Stefan is anything like Eric in the passion and lovemaking department, I once again think she should be Saint Claudine for holding herself back.

Speaking of holding herself back…..that is something I am not going to do tonight. When I was unconscious I had the most erotic dreams of Eric and I. _We actually were in high school and he came to my house. My Gran was not there and I was all by myself. I had just screamed at that bastard Bill Compton to "Get the Fuck off of my Property!"_

_He ran like a little pussy and I had just gotten back into the house when there was a knock at the door. I thought that Bill never had the balls to come to the door, so I ran to the door and was going to ream his ass when I looked up at the two most beautiful blue eyes. There was so much heat in those eyes all I could say was…"Eric, please come in why on Earth would you bother to come and see me? Is there anything wrong? Are you hurt?" I continued to ask Eric questions and he never answered one of them. Finally he spoke up._

"_Sookie, I am leaving for California tomorrow. I need you to know something." His voice was cracking and he seemed to have tears in the corners of his eyes._

"_Oh…..you are leaving. I don't mean to be forward, Eric, but I am really, really going to miss you." Was all I could get out before Eric scooped me up into his arms. He didn't kiss me. He just held on to me for dear life….like he was drowning and I was his life preserver. I wrapped my legs around him and we stood like that for ten minutes as he continued to cry. "Why was he crying?" I thought to myself._

_Finally he began to breathe in my scent. "So sweet, so innocent." He whispered in my ear. I began to feel my heart beat faster and my lady parts became wet. Eric had never seen me dressed in a tank top and short shorts. It seemed like there was something very, very hard pushing against my lady parts as Eric continued to hold me and whisper in my ear. The whispers stopped and his cool, soft lips connected to my neck and I moaned. I had never felt anything like it. Not only was Eric Northman holding me tight and whispering in my ear he was kissing my neck and eventually his tongue softly licked my ear. "Sookie I need you. I want you so bad and I don't want to wait ten years to make love to you. You are meant to be mine, even though you don't know it yet. Young love is very strong and my love for you is stronger than anything I have ever felt."_

_I melted, I became mush right there in Eric's arms. I became a wanton hussy and brought his face to mine and licked his beautiful mouth. Our kiss became so deep and passionate that I knew there was no turning back. I lowered myself from his embrace and quickly started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He only smirked and allowed me to pull his jeans to the floor as he stepped out of them. I then grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled as he raised his arms. He had to pull it off, because I couldn't reach that high. He was standing in front of me in all his glory. His boxers had the biggest bulge in it and I couldn't for the life of me understand why I was so attracted to it. A wet spot appeared on the front of his underwear and I took my hand and dipped down into his boxers and wrapped it around the largest penis I had ever imagined. It was so hard and jutted out from his beautiful body with so much strength I wanted, not I yearned for it to be inside of me. I soon made his boxers go away and then I said, "I want you too, Eric Northman. Young love is very strong and my love for you is stronger than anything I have ever felt."_

_That's all it took. Eric quickly got rid of my tank top and stood back to gaze at my breasts. "Sookie I knew you were beautiful. I knew everything about you was going to be amazing. As soon as he took off my tank top my shorts quickly followed. My panties were next and we were both standing there staring at each other. "Eric, I don't know what to do." I whispered to him with my head down._

"_I am going to fuck you Sookie Stackhouse. I love you so much and I am going to make you cum so hard….that years from now .you will be sitting in a quiet room and that orgasm will hit you again and you will scream my name as you ride it out. In ten years we will once again be together and you will be ready for me and I will be ready for you. Now I have to be inside you, Lover."_

_Eric backed me up against the front door and picked me up and placed me on his erection. He slowly lowered me onto him and he threw his head back as he moan, "So tight, so wet, all mine." There was no barrier in me and he was able to get deep inside of my waiting pussy. He held me tight against the door when an orgasm hit me. "Eric….oh my God." I screamed as I rode it out. He had not even moved. The orgasm was just caused by him being inside of me and I wanted more. He began to move and I screamed "Hard Eric, fuck me hard. I want you so bad…..another orgasm hit me as he pounded into me the door was banging to hard I thought it was going to break. "Sookie you are my life, my future. I will be dead until I can fuck you again. Your soul is mine…..cum again for me I want to cum with you.. He pulled out of me and with one last thrust he came so hard I had never seen his face in such ecstasy. His eyes rolled back into his head and all of a sudden two fangs popped out and he bit me in my shoulder. I bit him back and we continued to orgasm together. My walls collapsed around his still hard cock. He drew my blood as I drew his. When we finished he licked my neck and whispered. "We are bonded, lover. Our lives will never be complete until we are together again." He picked up his clothes picked me up and gave me another passionate kiss and flew off of my porch. "Ten years my love…ten years." he yelled as he disappeared. "Ten years." I yelled back. _

When I woke up in the hospital, Eric was holding my hand and as he began kissing my fingers. I wiggled them to show him I was okay. What a hot dream that was and now as we head to the Penthouse, I hope I can show him that he is my life and I would have given myself to him back in high school, if he would have shown up on my doorstep.

**AN: I never have done a dream sequence, but Sookie was out of it for awhile. Now we know what her mind thinks about when she is unconscious. Next chapter I will finally get to the Reunion. Thank you again for your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Eric: **

The Penthouse was our designated anniversary spot. It was very opulent and Sookie and I never had to lift a finger while we were there. It was for love making and since we had Malena, it was also used for family fun. While I was gone with Pam, Sookie and I had phone sex every night except for the time my phone stopped communicating. Since that first night when we consummated our love in this room, my body and mind has not been able to get enough of her. Sex is never boring and after five years I have yet to look at another woman in any way other than a fleeting glance or to bid someone a good day. I know there are those who would question my statement about not looking at other women, but true love changes a person. I never really had a lot of guy friends, but in my business dealings I do come in contact with many married men. Sometimes their remarks are disgusting when they see a beautiful woman. Age is never really a factor when it comes to how disgusting a man can be, but the ones that bother me the most are the ones who themselves are fathers. Many of them have teenage daughters with their pictures proudly displayed on their desks. A young woman passes by, probably close to the age of their daughter and what do they do….they stop what they are doing and glare at the young woman and mutter filthy things like…."I would hit that" or….."Look at those tits and tight young ass." I know my Sookie will always be beautiful in my eyes and the need to seek out another, younger woman seems like something one would do when love has died. I don't expect our love to die and I don't plan on ever falling out of love with my wife. That being said…..I also have a very beautiful daughter. After her birth, I now look at young, beautiful women in a non-sexual way. I see Malena in fifteen years and know I would kill any lecherous old man that disrespects my daughter because he is tired of his wife and his aging life. I want to say to them,"Wake up you bastard. Don't you see your daughter? Don't you see these young girls aren't yours to hit or drool about their tight young asses?" My father was never that man. Even when my mother was sick he never said disgusting things about other women. He never openly made my mother feel old and ugly and unloved. He is a good role model and I want to be a good role model for my children.

As the elevator takes us to the Penthouse Sookie begins to tell me about her dream while she is unconscious in the hospital. I can't believe how true that dream could have been. If I would have been just a little bolder, I would have gone to her house. I definitely wanted to have sex with her, but that was something that would have come later. In high school our first time would have been in a big bed and I would have taken my time to show her just how important she was to me. Bon Temps High School did not have a lot to offer in the hot chicks department. There was Janet, Jackie and I think I actually had sex with that girl named Linda that was at the meeting. It was all very mechanical and unemotional. I had a dream one night about Sookie that found me waking up cumming so hard just from the dream. I had never experienced an orgasm that hard until Sookie and I actually had sex. I wonder if my Sookie is into role playing tonight.

"Tell me about your dream Eric." Sookie pleads as she begins to unbutton my dress shirt.

"Well… I am new to Bon Temps High school and it is my first day. I walk into AP Biology and as I walk into the room the teacher stands up and she looks just like you. Actually she looks just like you look now. She says, "Class, may I introduce our new student, Eric Northman." She turns and looks me in the eyes. I can't help but feel the heat in her eyes as she says, "Welcome to Bon Temps High, Eric. Please find a seat." I look out into the room and everyone in the room has on glasses and most of them are boys. There are only two girls in class and none of them are you. I conclude that in my dream you are my teacher and you are in charge. Your hair is in a tight bun and you have on a very tight black pencil skirt. You have on a blazer that covers up your curves and black glasses that cover up your face. I don't think much of my new teacher until she walks over to the coat rack and takes off her blazer. With the blazer off I see she has on a white men's dress shirt tucked into her pencil skirt. She turns around and begins to walk back and forth in front of the class and my erection begins to grow. She has curves in all the right places. I notice that she has unbuttoned the top three buttons of the shirt and her cleavage shows every time she leans on my desk as she answers my questions. I seem to be having a difficult time comprehending what she is asking the class to do so I raise my hand and she walks over to sit beside me. "What is it you don't understand, Eric?" she asks me and she slowly places her hand on my thigh. I think, "What the hell is this woman doing to me?" She smells so good and she leans into my shoulder as she points out in the book what she is talking about. Her soft breast slightly rubs against my arm and I gasp at the contact. Her hand slowly begins to rub my leg and then she gets to my erection and she cups it with her hand. I see her spread her legs under the desk and she quietly grabs my hand from the top of the desk and puts it on her soft, tan thigh. First she guides my hand to where she wants it and then she looks deep into my eyes and nods. I am nervous and horny and this version of Sookie is just so hot I cannot concentrate on the book. She is still pressing her breast into my arm and rubbing my erection. I slowly work my way up her thigh and feel how wet she is. She has a thong on and my long finger touches her wet, hard clit through it. I don't even know if the rest of the class is there, as she starts to moan beside me.

I turn around and sure enough the rest of the class has lined up at the door because the bell rang and I totally did not hear it. My senses are on overload and Miss Stackhouse lets go of my erection and stands up to escort the rest of the class out. "Have a nice evening class and see you tomorrow. Don't forget to read chapters 14 through 16 and be prepared to discuss them tomorrow."

She shuts and locks the door behind her and she turns around and leans on the door and sighs. Finally she walks over to her desk and takes off her glasses and grabs her hair pin and in one stroke her long, blond, wavy hair falls over her shoulders and down her back. She then leans against her desk and says, "Why have you been such a naughty boy on your first day of school, Eric? I am not one to punish a student for what you have done, because it felt so-o good. I don't know if you were allowed to touch your teachers in your previous school, but I'm afraid I cannot tolerate it."

"Miss Stackhouse, I didn't mean to disrespect you, but if you feel I need to be punished, then so be it." I smirk as she starts to unbutton her shirt and slowly, torturously takes it off. Her bra is red and she begins to unzip her skirt and slowly she pulls it to the floor and steps out of it. She has on a matching red thong and red "fuck me" heels. Her body is the most beautiful body my teenage eyes ever had the privilege to see. I get even harder looking at her.

She walks back and forth seemingly trying to think of my punishment. Then a light blub lights up and she slowly walks over to me. "I don't believe in corporal punishment, Eric. Even though you deserve to be spanked, I can think of other ways to punish you. She grabs my hand and says, "Follow me Eric, I will sit you in the corner. You must not move from that chair until I tell you to, okay?"

Then before I know it hot as fuck Sookie unbuttons my pants and begins to slowly unzip me. My erection is very, very evident and she licks her lips as she tells me to take all of my clothes off. I of course, comply with her orders and she tells me to sit down on the chair in the corner. She circles me for a moment once again thinking about what she will do with me and then she unhooks her bra and throws it on the floor. I have never in my life seen breasts such as Miss Stackhouses…until I saw the real breasts twelve years later. I am so hard it has become painful. Finally, she straddles my naked lap with my large erection standing at attention between us. She softly, sweetly begins to kiss my lips and then she goes to my neck. I begin to embrace her and she says, "No, no Eric your punishment is to sit still. Much as I need your touch right now, you must be punished first…..understand?" She says as she continues kissing my neck as I sit with my arms to my side. She gets to my chest and her tongue slowly circles each nipple as they both become hard pebbles at her touch. I feel myself cumming, I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. Just as I say…."Teacher…..I'm sorry but…." Miss Stackhouse anticipates my inability to stay composed as she quickly gets on her knees and lowers her mouth to the tip of my erection. Her mouth encircles the tip and she licks the opening while she grabs my balls. I cum so hard bucking up into her mouth and she begins to move her mouth up and down on me as my cock throbs and spits so many times in her mouth I am sure I will not stop. I finally come down from the hottest orgasm I have ever in real life had. I begin to soften, but not for long. Miss Stackhouse says, "I was not done with your punishment, Eric. I don't wish to drag this on because I really, really want to reward you so…..now we must start again." As soon as she says start again I am hard as a rock again. This time she gets up from her knees to straddle me again, only she removes her thong. Now she just has on her fuck me heels and she is hot as fuck. She puts her arms around me and hugs me tight as she presses her breasts into my chest I moan and pant. "Eric, I love how hard and big you are. You are what I have been looking for, for so long. I really need you inside of me right now. She stands and places my oh so hard cock at her soft entrance and rubs my tip back and forth as she loudly moans. "I have waited for you and only you Eric." She lowers herself down on me and there is a barrier. I have never been with a virgin….just as our first time in real life lover….so she stops. There are tears in her eyes but before I can wrap my arms around her I say, "I love you Miss Stackhouse….give me a few years to catch up with you and we will be together. I need to be in you now…so can I hold you?"

Finally I get the nod. Finally I embrace her as she does the same and I grab her hips and slowly guide her down my hardness until I am completely sheathed by her softness. The warmth almost makes me cum again, but this time I want her to enjoy it too. I want her to see what a good boy I can be. As she is filled with me I do not move, but I kiss her inviting nipples. They are so soft and full and I swear to God my mind saw the real you Sookie. I saw the Sookie that I made real love to twelve years later. You were my Sookie and I was in heaven. Your taste, your smell everything about you drove me crazy. I grabbed your hips and urged you to move up and then slowly down on me. This continued for a few minutes until I couldn't stand it I stood up with her still attached to me and I laid her down on her desk. I pushed everything down on the floor….except for the apple that all beautiful teachers get from an admiring student. I begin to thrust hard in and then pull out…thrust…..thrust…thrust. I begin to circle her clit with my thumb and she shouts my name "God Eric, I love you so much." I can feel her walls clamp down on my cock and I explode into her. We experience the most explosive, truly mind blowing orgasms at the exact same time. I had never felt a woman come in real life and perhaps it was a premonition, but when we came together our first time, it felt the same way that our dream orgasm did.

Miss Stackhouse collapsed on the desk and I pulled her up while we were still joined. I had to tell her how I felt. I knew I had found my forever, but I was too young to be with her. "Miss Stackhouse, we will be together when I grow up. You will be mine and only mine. I would do this many, many more times, but I need to go now and grow up. I need to be the man you deserve. I will remember our first time together and when we meet again we will begin again just as if we had not been apart." Then I woke up and had a mess in my bed. I had cum twice and my sheets were wet. Lover, you were the only girl or woman that I ever dreamed about. Now my dreams have come true. Would you care to come and sit in the corner with me? I have been a bad boy and I need you to punish me.

**Sookie**:

Malena came to stay with us the next night and we decided to make a vacation out of our time at the hotel. Luckily the weather was agreeing with us even though the poor residents of New Orleans were not faring so well. I was so proud of Eric when he announced that he and Stefan would be offering rooms to victims of Katrina. It seems like the Federal Government has been slow to respond to their needs, but since we have more than most, it will be the least our family can do.

Before we knew it, Sunday had arrived and the day of our 15th Reunion was here. Since my high school days were not very memorable, except for Eric, I am sure I would have been one of those that would have been counted as an absentee. Strange how our life together has centered around a high school reunion.

The three of us got ready together and had breakfast brought to the room. Malena was on overload. "God….I sure hope these _union_ people have lots of kids. I need to show them my playground." Malena looks up at me while I brush her long, wavy hair and says, "I promise I won't brag Mommy. I know how you feel and I don't want the kids to leave and be mad at me. I just want to play with them…..okay….I love you Mommy."

"I know you won't brag. Enjoy yourself today baby, this day is supposed to be a fun day for us all." I tell her as I start to braid her hair. If she is going to be swimming and playing with the other children, I don't want her thick, blond hair to get in the way. She is a very beautiful child and I am not saying that as a mother. I have worked with children for many years and to date, have not seen one possess the beauty our daughter has. I know Eric would differ with me, but those Northman genes are working overtime here and now that I know that Pam shares the same gene pool, I see their unique beauty in my daughter.

All of a sudden Malena remembers the new baby and she leans over toward my lower belly and says, "Baby, pretty soon I can show you our playground Daddy made for us. I will teach you how to play and Mommy won't have to worry about you, because I will be a good babysitter." She looks up at me and says, "I think that baby is a boy."

"Oh you do, do you? What makes you think so?" I ask her because I so enjoy the way her mind figures things out.

"Because I was dreaming last night and I saw him. The baby was in my lap…..he was really pretty Mommy….and he pooped. We took him to one of the bedrooms and I was so happy to see it was a nursery, because it wasn't there before and I was worried where our baby would sleep. You put him on the changing thing and opened his diaper and I saw a boy's weeny. He giggled at me and then he peed. He made a mess and I didn't think it was very funny. You laughed at him and said he was onery just like Daddy. Then I don't member much more…..just that he had a weeny." Our family seems to have some explicit dreams, but Malena's dream was so sweet and I don't really care what we have, but a little boy with a weeny would sure make our family complete.

**The Reunion:**

**Eric:**

I feel the same as Sookie about being an absentee to this particular reunion. I have mixed feelings about it, but we are very much involved in the whole process because it is being held here, so our presence is pretty much mandatory.

We step out of the elevator and walk toward the pool area. This time I see that our Event Planner has arranged for one of our employees to sit at the Reception Table. I actually had requested that to be done, because I didn't like the way the two women handled it last time, so I get to make decisions this time. Malena's eyes grow wide as she sees all the people who have gathered around the pool area. We have set aside a special table for our family and I see that Father and Claudine are already here. To my surprise there is a very beautiful brunette sitting with them. I cannot place her, but she has some of Claudine's characteristics and it dawns on me that this must be the elusive niece she has bragged so much about.

As we approach the table Claudine stands with the brunette and introduces us. "Eric, Sookie and my little granddaughter Malena, I would like you to meet my niece Amelia. I invited her here today, because later we need to speak with you Eric about my future as your assistant. Plus I have been wanting you all to meet her for many years now, but she has been travelling since she got out of school."

"Amelia, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Your aunt has been telling me about you for many years now." I say and Sookie also smiles and shakes her hand.

"Granny, you didn't tell me! Now I have Pammy and Melia in my family. This is a good day today!" Malena goes over to Amelia and puts her hand out and shakes it just like Sookie and I.

Amelia tells Malena that she has been wanting to meet her ever since her aunt told her about her. "My aunt loves you very much and I hope we can become friends."

After the introductions Malena and Sookie make their way over to Malena's playground and she is in heaven as she sees so many children playing. Some are older than her, but most are close to her age.

Pam finally makes her presence known and as she comes to sit next to me, Claudine introduces Amelia to Pam. Pam seems to get a little more excited as I see the eye contact that the two women make. Could Claudine's niece be gay too? Wouldn't that be a kick? The more I think about it, the more I really like it. The short time I have been around Pam, I have gotten very attached to her. I enjoy being around her and I am so glad that she and Sookie have worked out their differences, because I truly wanted Pam to be involved in our lives. This interaction between Amelia and Pam may be just what our family needed. For some reason, Pam's happiness is very important to me and I know Sookie would like to see her happy. Well, we shall see what develops.

Tara and JB du Rone have been our friends for many years now and they added a little girl to their family a couple of years ago. She is only two so Malena can't really play with her, but as soon as they arrive, I see Malena's eyes light up. She loves babies and is always very gentle and sweet with them. Tara and JB say their hellos and we introduce them to the rest of my family. All seems to be going just fine.

The food is wonderful and I am really enjoying being with my family. The rest of the alumni pass by our table to say hi and introduce their spouses or children. It all becomes very taxing for Sookie, because I can see she is already becoming tired. Unlike last reunion the women do not approach me and even though Bill Compton is here, he keeps his distance. All of a sudden a tall blond woman approaches our table and she has a teenage boy with her. He is blond and stands about 6'. I certainly don't recognize the woman, but I am suspicious of the way she is approaching us. She stops at the table and nods at me, "Mr. Northman, you don't know me but I met you 16 years ago at a Shreveport vs. Bon Temps high school football game. My name is Jennifer and I am married to one of your high school friends Jacob Jones. I don't mean to interrupt your family but I was wondering…..um…..do you think I could talk to you for a minute privately?"

What the fuck is happening here? Who is this woman and why on earth does she want to talk to me? I don't remember her at all and I can see that Sookie is becoming very uncomfortable. I would be too if some random man came to our family table and asked if he could talk privately to her!

I stand up and say, "Certainly, excuse me everyone I will be right back." I say it directly to Sookie and she nods, but I still see the worry in her eyes. I hope the fuck this woman is not going to push this boy off on me. I never fucked anyone from her high school and I always used a condom for that matter. She is very uncomfortable and she is stalling.

"What is it Jennifer? What can I help you with?" I am trying not to lose my temper, hoping this woman isn't a gold digging whore, like so many my father and I have run into in the past.

"I don't mean to bother you, actually you are not the one I really want to approach, but I thought I would talk to you first because you used to be his friend." She says and for some reason the breath I was holding is released.

"My son is 16 years old and I met you and JB at a party after the rival football game that year. You were with JB and he was really drunk. I was too and I thought you both were so hot I wanted both of you. You didn't give me the time of day…..oh you were nice to me….but JB lunged at me and started to kiss my neck and I went crazy. Needless to say I had sex with JB that night and a couple of months later I was pregnant. It's not that I was a virgin or anything, it's just that he was the only one I had had sex with in a long time, so I knew he was the father. I wasn't able to finish school that year, but my parents helped me with the baby and I was able to home school and return to school the following year. I didn't know JB and I was never going to tell him about the baby, but I ended up marrying one of your classmates. I was looking at his yearbook one evening and saw JB's picture and I knew that someday I needed to tell him about Joshua. The reason why I am asking you is, do you think it is a good idea? Should I tell him? I think he has the right to know and I don't want anything from him." Then she began to cry and I put my arms around her, I truly felt her dilemma. As soon as I put my arms around her I saw Sookie get up with tears in her eyes and run out of the pool area. I wasn't about to let this little episode cause a problem between Sookie and I. So I told her I would be right back and I ran after Sookie.

When I caught up with her, she was almost to the elevator. She didn't turn around as I yelled at her and I knew she was hurting. "Stop right now! Don't ever do anything like this again before you talk to me. If you would have ran and something would have happened to you right now, I don't know what I would do, lover. Please come here, it's not what your imagination is making up….please, lover, come here." I begged.

**A/N: I can't believe that this chapter got so long. I looked at the word count and it was over 4,000 words. I will update soon, but I see a couple more chapters for this story and then an ending…..of course an HEA. I need to finish My Beloved and I am not forgetting Forever Young. Thank you all for your continued support.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

**The 15th Reunion… continued:**

**Sookie:**

The reunion is going way better than I could have imagined. Malena is beside herself. Now she has another new cousin and coupled with the large group of children here in her playground, her smile will not be fading soon. Also, since Tara and JB are here and Malena has officially adopted their two year old as her own, her life couldn't possibly get better. I am even surprised that Bill Compton is no longer with the wife he had five years ago. I see him sitting with a very attractive brunette and they have a set of twin boys they are not taking their eyes off of. Maybe he has finally found his happiness. Five years ago, he was a pussy and his wife was definitely the one who wore the pants. I don't know his history for sure, but if his happy face is any indication….he has improved his life considerably.

I have been noticing a very pretty, tall, blond lady eyeing our table. I just pray that she is not another one of Eric's past flings. He has never lied to me about his past sexual encounters, but it still hurts if one throws herself at him. Shit…. she is approaching our table and staring directly at Eric. There is a very nice looking boy with her and she walks right up to Eric and asks if he will take a minute to discuss something with her. I think to myself, "Eric honey, I love you more than life, but if this woman says that boy is yours…I really don't know how I will react." I know from his blank look he does not recognize her, so there is no love involved. I swear that I would accept and love anything that comes out of that man's loins, but this is neither the time nor the place. The whole damn class of "1990" is staring at the woman and anticipating Eric's reaction.

My beautiful husband is very cordial to the woman and I see he is listening intently to what she has to say. All of a sudden she begins to cry and he puts his arms around her. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but like I said before, this is neither the time nor the place and I can feel my emotions getting the better of me. My only solution to my growing emotional blow out is to flee. I know it is the wrong thing to do, but I refuse to let these people see me fall apart. I still don't know what is going on with the woman and I know that Eric deserves a wife who stands behind him no matter what. I am usually that wife, but hormonal Sookie can be a handful. I run to the only place I can think of, which is the Penthouse. I'm sure that Eric won't notice my abrupt absence right away. I know he will be the perfect gentleman and he will assist the woman and not be rude and leave her sitting there. We can talk about it after I have calmed down. If this is any indication of the way my hormones are going to control me, we are in for a very rocky pregnancy. Thank God, I made it to the elevator. Before I can put the code into the keypad I hear a very familiar, very upset voice a few feet behind me…"Stop right now! Don't ever do anything like this again before you talk to me. If you would have ran and something would have happened to you right now, I don't know what I would do, lover. Please come here, it's not what your imagination is making up….please, lover, come here." Eric's soothing voice begs me to come to him.

My heart falls. I know I have embarrassed him and right now, I am unable to stop the tears from falling down my face. Luckily Malena remained at the table, because it will be hard enough explaining my emotions to Eric without having to turn around and explain them to a four year old. Just as Eric reaches me the elevator doors open and he guides me inside. Reminiscent of the first time we were in this elevator, he sits in the corner and pulls me down on his lap and encircles me in his strong, warm embrace. That was it…..all I needed was him. All I ever need is to be near him and I feel myself becoming calm. Just like the Penthouse, the elevator holds so many memories; so much love began right here in this corner.

I can't avoid it any longer as I look into his blue eyes begging for forgiveness. "Eric, I am so sorry I embarrassed you. That was not my intention, it's just…..when you hugged her I thought the worst. I trust you completely, but it hurt my heart and…..well you know my imagination spikes when hormonal Sookie emerges."

"You didn't embarrass me, Lover. I made the wrong decision when I comforted that woman. She has a problem and asked me to help her in making a monumental decision regarding her son." Eric explained which didn't comfort me much.

"Oh…..so is he…." I began as Eric did not let me finish my question.

"The boy is apparently JB's." Eric smiled down at me and all I could do was continue to cry. I cried tears of relief and tears for that woman who has hidden her secret for so many years. Eric calmly soothed me with his soft voice and by slowly rubbing my back. Finally I was ready to speak without sounding like a crybaby.

"Eric you must think I'm a possessive, jealous wife, but I wasn't going to be upset if that boy was yours. I would accept and love any child of yours. I'm experiencing some really weird emotions this pregnancy and Malena said she dreamed about a baby boy with a "weeny" as she put it." I confess to Eric as he begins to laugh so hard I begin to laugh along with him. My emotions have just about worn me out, but then I ask Eric, "Why did you leave that woman…..oh Eric I didn't mean for you to be rude and just up and leave her. That was not my intention by leaving. I just didn't want everyone to see me break down. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop my tears and everyone would have assumed the worst. We have such a perfect life and I know that alone can cause jealousy among those who are suffering through their own." I tell Eric as we continue to embrace. He is my rock and he says that I am his. That is why I am so upset with myself for getting emotional over assumptions.

"Well if being possessive and jealous are crimes Lover, I certainly would be going to prison for a very long time. I actually scare myself thinking about what my emotions would make me do if the tables were turned and I saw a strange man being secretive and then embracing you. I'm afraid I would not run away in tears. I would probably do something that would land me in jail for assault and then you would have to bring Malena and the new "weeny" boy to jail for combination conjugal/family visits. So….I actually love me a possessive and jealous Sookie….makes me horny as hell. That being said, we have a reunion to complete today and a growing family to return to. By the way….did you see the way Pam looked at Amelia. I think it's either recognition or perhaps they both swing the same way. What do you think lover?" Eric asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

**Eric:**

After going up to the Penthouse for a few minutes allowing Sookie and I to freshen up, we returned to the pool area. Now that Sookie and I are the only two people at the reunion that know about the connection between the tall, blond boy and JB, we see a strange sight. There is a group of older children playing in the pool and Jennifer's son is swimming right along with JB's two boys. The three of them emerge from the pool and the resemblance is evident. There is no reason for Jennifer to lie. She has stayed away from JB for 16 years and said she did not want anything from him. She seemed sincere when she said she thought JB deserved to know him. If it were me, I would have to agree with her. I am positive that I would want to know my son. Since I have become a father, the wonder of childbirth and then watching that child grow still amazes me. The three of them indeed look like family, except JB's boys have brown hair. This can get really sticky if not handled well and I am not sure if telling JB is the right thing to do. Tara is also very possessive and jealous and this is not the place for that kind of confrontation.

Instead of returning to our family table, I take Sookie over to Jennifer to introduce them.

"Jennifer, I am sorry I left in such a hurry, but my wife is pregnant and when I saw her get up to leave, I needed to check on her. I would like you to meet my wife, Sookie and Sookie this is Jennifer….Jones did you say?" Jennifer reaches her hand out to Sookie and the two of them shake and acknowledge each other.

"Jennifer, I took it upon myself to explain your situation to Sookie. Maybe the three of us could put our heads together and try to figure out the best way to approach JB and his wife Tara. Actually the two boys that your son is playing with are JB's. Sookie and I couldn't help but notice the resemblance. I personally feel that once JB and Tara get over the shock, they would love for the boys to get to know each other. They seem to be getting along quite nicely." I tell her and it now sounds like I have made the decision for her, which I have not. "I am sorry, Jennifer, my opinion doesn't really count because the decision is still only yours to make."

"Thank you Eric and Sookie. I truly have not told another soul who Joshua's father is. I just told my husband a partial truth when I said I was drunk and had sex with a boy at a party. Since he was a classmate of you and JB's I didn't want him to always look at JB and wonder. He accepted Joshua and me without any more explanation and we are a very happy family. That being said, I cannot have any more children because I had to have a hysterectomy five years ago. I never wanted Josh to be an only child and now I see he has two brothers, and it breaks my heart that I have not been honest with him, my husband and JB. I just don't want to cause any family problems for JB and his wife." Jennifer begins to cry again and this time Sookie comforts her. She is my hero. Perhaps she will know what is best for all involved.

"Eric I think we need to ask Tara and JB to stay after the reunion and meet us in the Penthouse." Sookie says as she then turns to Jennifer, "First of all Jennifer, are you prepared for the worst? All we can do is get the parties involved together for a meeting. What happens after that must be accepted without argument, because there are children involved. Just the fact that you have not told a soul who the father is, should work in your favor. JB and Tara are not rich by any means, but they have a very comfortable and seemingly happy life."

"I have had many years to think about this, but this is the first time I have actually gotten up enough nerve to even get this close to telling him. It's only for Josh and then I would like to know if there are any health issues that Josh may have inherited. I'm hoping that if JB and his wife find out and accept him now, I won't have to interfere in their lives if something life threatening should occur. Also, I really don't want to disrupt their lives, but I really wish Josh could spend time with his brothers." Jennifer says to us both as she looks again toward the three boys swimming.

"The cute little girl sitting on my daughter's lap is JB and Tara's little girl. So your son has a sister too. It seems if all goes well today, Josh will have two brothers and a little sister!" Sookie gives Jennifer a hug and then she walks over to Tara and JB to arrange for the meeting. I am getting hot as I see psychologist Sookie emerge and her strength and intelligence that I love so much takes charge of the situation.

As Sookie is taking care of one situation, Claudine and father ask me to come and sit with them. "Eric we need to talk about my job." Claudine begins and I am not really sure where she is going, but I begin to panic internally as she continues, "I plan on retiring after Stefan and I marry and I want to reassure you that I brought Amelia with me today to not only introduce you to her, but I am hoping you will consider her as my replacement. Amelia is more than capable of taking over for me. She is not only a very capable and competent worker; she is trustworthy and extremely honest. I would not even consider retiring if I didn't feel confident she could replace me. I promise I will work with her until I feel she is ready to take over without me. Also, I will only be a phone call away whenever she has a question or a problem she feels she cannot handle. So bossman, if you are in agreement, I would like to get started training her on Monday."

"Wow, Claudine! Of course you realize that I don't know what I will do without you. I'll give Amelia a chance because you say she can do it. Please stay close by for awhile. After I have gotten used to Amelia, then you and Stefan can do whatever you want….deal?" I put my hand out to Claudine and pull her to me.

"Deal." Claudine says as we seal the deal with a hug and then she starts to tell me that I should probably hire Pam to help with the businesses. Apparently my cousin has a master's degree in business and was running a very lucrative clothing store in Sweden and she is part owner of a nightclub. I had planned on finding a position in our company for Pam anyway, but now that Claudine accepts her, I actually feel like everything is falling into place.

**Sookie:**

Before we all know it, it is time for Eric to speak to the alumni and their guests. He has always been so gracious when it comes to the last two reunions and I know that our love connection has something to do with it. Like I said before, I am sure if Eric had not been here five years ago, I would find it very difficult to return for any future reunions. But, everything turned into a fairytale for Eric and I, so the Reunion will forever hold a place in our hearts and we will probably attend each and every one until we are no longer able.

Eric walks to the microphone and luckily Janet is no longer making announcements. She actually seems like she is giving up on her involvement all together. She is here, but she looks to be childless and there is no man that I can see accompanying her. I have been pissed at her for her boldness toward Eric, but now I only feel sorry for her. Like Compton, I hope Janet eventually finds her happiness.

Eric begins with, "Thank you all for your attendance. I know from personal experience that Huirricane Katrina caused so much devastation and loss for so many unsuspecting families. If any of you are in need of a place to stay temporarily, my father and I have opened up two hotels in the Shreveport area. If you are in need, please sign in at the desk and one of my employees will be glad to take care of you. Now I want you all to know that Sookie and I have been married now for almost five years and we have a little girl who is the light of our lives. Also, we are expecting baby number two in April and to celebrate our happiness I would like you all to join my family in a toast to a happier and more successful future for us all." Eric holds up his glass of champagne along with the Class of 1990 and we all toast to the future.

**A/N: Short but I wanted to update so you wouldn't think I forgot. The next chapter will be about the new baby…..maybe a "weeny" boy…..and we will advance to 2010 with a tiny bit of angst before the 20****th**** reunion. I'm thinking that Sookie and Eric never went to the prom, so that might be a good theme for their 20****th****. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Invitation "2010"**

**Sookie:**

"Malena, could you run down the road and check the mailbox." I yell up the stairs. I know for a fact that I will have to ask her again because she never reacts to my first request. I guess it has something to do with being nine years old and the daughter of two strong willed people.

Before I know it, she is down the stairs and out the door. "That's strange." I thought to myself. Her birthday has come and gone, so there shouldn't be anything of value to her in the mailbox. Usually there is nothing of value to me either, but since it's an open box on a rural road, I don't want to leave anything in there too long. We usually take turns getting the mail and today is her day. A couple of minutes later, I hear her slam the front door and she rushes into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I open it? I think it's an invitation…..darn, it's addressed to you and Daddy. Can I open it anyway? Please." She always gets a thrill out of opening anything that looks like a card or an invitation.

"I don't care, baby. Why were you in such a hurry to get the mail? Are you running a fever?" I put my hand on her head to pretend like I'm checking. "No, no fever. Then were you expecting something in the mail? Your birthday has been over for a long time, so what put the fire under your cute little butt?"

"I'm supposed to be getting an invitation too. Ashley is having a birthday party and she said she was mailing out the invitations. She's kinda snooty, but she says she's my friend and that I will be getting an invitation. I sometimes don't believe her. Her mother won't let her hand the invitations out at school because she is not inviting _just anybody_ so I'm kind of worried she will forget me." Malena says as she puts her head down.

I think back to when I was her age. I would get invited to birthday parties once in awhile, but not very often. Of course it was my fault, because even when I was nine or ten years old, I shied away from other children. I had just lost my parents, so I was already beginning to shut people out. It always hurt me when the girls would talk about how much fun they had a so-n-so's party. The hurt didn't last very long, because I knew I would just stand alone in a corner if I had been invited. I don't understand Malena's worry, because she's very popular and gets invited to everything.

I watch as Malena opens our invitation and she begins to read it out loud:

_The Bon Temps High School Class of "1990" Twentieth Reunion_

_Date: Saturday, July 17, 2010_

_Location: The Viking Hotel and Casino_

_Theme: Adult Prom_

_Dress: Semi-Formal/ Formal_

_Cost: $300.00 per couple (includes dinner and drinks)_

_Poolside Barbeque Sunday, July 18, 2010_

_R.S.V.P. by June 15, 2010_

"Wow mommy, are we going to the prom?" Malena asks as her eyes light up.

"No, baby. The prom part is just for Daddy and me. The Poolside Barbeque, however, is for all of us.

"Oh." Malena says as she looks down again. What is this girl doing to me? She has no reason to be upset over life. She's so young and has everything. She's beautiful and very smart and between her father and Stefan, gets just about whatever she wants. I have to remind myself of her age and that she still wants everything to go her way.

The invitation has me thinking back to the previous reunions and how they both had a profound effect on Eric's and my lives. The tenth reunion was the most special because it brought us together and we made Malena. On our fifth "First Time Making Love" and Making Malena" anniversary we made our little boy. The 15th Reunion was a strange one. Pam came back into my life and I found out she was Eric's second cousin. Stefan and Claudine announced that they were getting married and we met Claudine's niece, Amelia.

Amelia has been Eric's assistant for over four years now and she and Pam are actually a couple. Apparently they had met in Sweden at the bar where Pam was part owner. They hit it off right away, but Pam left to come and find her parents and Amelia was left high and dry. Perhaps Pam was not facing her emotions again….I don't know. All I know is that they are very much a couple. They seem quite happy and are planning a European vacation the last two weeks of June. Claudine and Stefan bought a huge motor home and have decided they wanted to go to every state capital before they die. That's where they are right now and they won't be back when Pam and Amelia go on vacation. With the kids I am unable to work at Eric's office, so we're going to have to hire a temp for two weeks just to answer phones and take messages. Eric usually goes to the office in Shreveport three days a week and works from home the rest of the week. If there are any problems that Eric needs assistance with Amelia and Claudine said they would be available with their laptops. I don't really see the need for a temp, but Amelia seems to think we do. Amelia is supposed to start looking for one, but Eric insists I need to be the one who interviews him or her. He only said he had some problems with temps when he was in California. I never know what is going through that man's mind, but I do what he asks and things usually work out fine.

The other major event that occurred at our 15th Reunion was that JB finally got to meet his oldest son. The woman who claimed that her son was JB's had married a boy from Bon Temps High School, so she did not want him to know that JB was the father of her son. She had not even told her parents who the father was. For 16 years she had just said she was drunk and had sex with a strange boy and the next day she didn't remember who he was. It worked for her until she came to our 10th Reunion with her husband. She saw JB with Tara sitting at our table and got a guilty feeling. The next day she saw JB with Eric and me and once again she felt like she should finally face her demons and say something. She had just had a hysterectomy and her emotions were a little crazy. Actually I felt for her because, how do you approach someone who probably does not know who the hell you are and tell him that he is the father of your son? She did say later that the reason why she approached Eric first at our 15th Reunion was because she felt like he was close to JB and could give her some insight as to what she should do. Also it was Eric who was with JB that night when she and JB hooked up and it was Eric who took JB's drunk ass home from the party and it was Eric who apologized to her for what JB had apparently done. She confessed to Eric that she was drunk too and that JB was very sweet and didn't force himself on her. Eric was a perfect gentleman then and when she saw Eric confess his love for me at the 10th Reunion she couldn't believe what a wonderful man he was.

After a very confusing confrontation Eric and I arranged for a meeting. Before Jennifer agreed to come with us for the meeting she said she had to tell her husband first. The funny thing was that after Jennifer told her husband that JB was actually the father of their son, he didn't get upset. He told her that Josh reminded him of JB in so many ways, but he was afraid to confront her about who his father was. He knew it was none of his business and he had accepted them unconditionally. This man was truly a jewel and Jennifer had chosen well when she married him. That was the first obstacle.

When Tara and JB arrived at the Penthouse, Jennifer and her husband were already seated in the living room. Actually I felt very comfortable at the onset of this meeting, because I felt it was something that needed to be out in the open. Who knows. what if in 10 or 20 years Josh wanted to meet his father and he showed up on JB and Tara's doorstep? That scenario is played out all the time and it works for some people. Jennifer, however, had said she wanted her son to know his brothers and sister. If JB and Tara accept this whole life changing situation, life could be good for all involved.

I began by introducing Jennifer to JB and Tara as her husband Jacob shakes hands with JB and says, "JB, Tara it's been awhile." We all sit in silence before I begin.

"Tara you have been my best friend for most of my life and right now I want you to promise me to listen to everything Jennifer has to say before you get your panties in an uproar…..deal?" I look at Tara and she gives me a very confusing and weak…"deal."

Next I look JB directly in the eye and ask, "JB do you remember hooking up with a very pretty blond girl after the Bon Temps/Shreveport football game 16 years ago?"

He thinks on it for awhile and then he looks over to Tara and apologizes. "Tara honey, I did a lot of things before we got together. Whatever it is that Sookie is asking me, you need to remember….it was before you. I never cheated on you since that first night we went out. Do you believe me?"

"JB, I know you screwed around a lot and I never held that against you. Actually I was glad you did, because if you hadn't I would have worried that you would get tired of me and want to 'sow your oats.' That never happened, and we've been happy, so I understand." Tara seemed to be in a very understanding mood, but I'm glad that JB had been honest with her about his past sex life.

JB looked back at me and said that he did remember that night even though he was very drunk and Eric had to sober him up just so he could walk into his house without his parents finding out he had been drinking. I then told him that Jennifer was that girl and she had something to tell him. JB looked Jennifer straight in the eyes and apologized for the way he had acted back then, thinking that was what Jennifer wanted. However, I told him that Jennifer needed to tell him something and he needed to stay calm and listen to everything she had to say before he reacted.

He agreed and Jennifer proceeded to tell him about her life after that hook up and how she had never wanted to tell him that she got pregnant. Now, however, she wanted her son to know who his biological father was and also wanted him to know his extended family.

Tara was about to speak and I recognized that look, so I asked Jennifer to show them Josh's pictures she had brought with her. JB and Tara reluctantly looked at them and I could see that they too believed that Josh was JB's. There was no mistake because he looked just like their boys. I told JB and Tara to go into the bedroom and discuss their newfound knowledge privately and when they returned we all would discuss the situation and make adult decisions. Everyone was in agreement.

Needless to say Josh was accepted by JB and Tara and their lives could not be happier. Actually Tara, Jennifer and I have become very close and we have our girl dates. There are times when a mother needs to get away from her children and the three of us have become great friends. Josh and his brothers socialize and get along quite well. JB's three children call him their big brother and it all worked out in a positive way for everyone.

That following April our "weeny" boy was born the day after Malena's birthday. The three of us threw around so many names; we were actually getting tired of the whole process. We had lists all over the house. I would write one down and then Eric would cross it off saying he knew a guy by that name and hated him. Malena would come up with names that one would only name a dog or a duck, like Dewey or Huey. Finally I told them I had always liked the name Michael and I heard no _icks or ewes_, so I knew we had a winner. On April 11, 2006 Michael Stefan Northman made his very noisy, demanding self known. He was his father's son through and through and the three of us were madly in love with him. Since Malena was five years old, she insisted on holding him all the time and helping me change his diaper. Poop diapers were out of the question, but she could handle the pee pee ones as long as we held the diaper down for awhile so he wouldn't pee all over us.

**Eric:**

Sookie just called and told me we received a very formal invitation to our 20th Reunion. I surprised her one night many months ago and asked her if she would go to the prom with me. She looked at me like I was crazy, but went along with me thinking we were role playing again. I love it when Sookie portrays sexy teenage Sookie, she is so fucking hot!

She had just returned from taking Michael and Malena to Grandpa and Granny's house and she was sitting on the couch reading a book. I looked in the front window at her and she looked much like my high school studious Sookie. She had on a tank top with no bra and very short jeans shorts. We had planned on a quiet evening at home just the two of us, but I don't plan on anyone being quiet.

Instead of walking into the house I knocked on the door. We never installed a doorbell when we remodeled because it just didn't seem to go with the farmhouse. Sookie answered the door with a puzzled look on her face and then she realized what I was doing. She's so cute when that light bulb lights up, I swear I can see it right above her head.

"Eric, what on earth are you doing at my house so late? Don't get me wrong, it's a pleasant surprise. Um," Sookie pauses and licks her lips as she looks me up and down, "won't you please come in and have a seat in the living room. Would you like something to drink?" Even when she is playing a role, she never forgets her Southern manners.

"I was just driving around and finally got up enough nerve to stop by your house. Are you alone?" I ask as I pretend to look around the living room.

Sookie returns to the living room and hands me a beer. "Here's a beer Eric. I know you're an athlete and shouldn't be drinking, but you seem so tense. Actually, if you would allow me….I'll spread a blanket on the floor and I can give you a massage. Perhaps I could relieve some of that pressure. I've never really touched a boy before, but I'm actually quite good with my hands."

It doesn't take much, but my erection is hard as a rock and I'm ready for any kind of massage she wants to give me. "Here let me get rid of your jacket," she says as she slowly removes my jacket and walks over to hang it up in the coat closet. "We will have to remove this shirt, so just stand still for a moment while I unbutton it." Sookie reaches up and slowly, torturously unbuttons each button. When she has finished each button, she removes my shirt and then pulls my undershirt up over my stomach….then she pauses and holds it just under my chest. She stares at my navel and surrounding stomach muscles. "Um…why Eric, your stomach muscles are so hard and tight," she looks up at me and then lowers her head and licks my navel and surrounding area. She kisses and licks her way up to my right nipple and sucks hard while swirling her tongue. I can't help but moan a little and I have to remember I am a teenager who has never felt Sookie's tongue or lips on my body. I try to pretend that I don't know every curve of her body or the feel of her soft pouty lips all over mine.

"All right then, let me just go and get some lotion. You'll have to forgive me, but I really didn't expect you here, Eric, so I only have baby lotion. Oh, and while I am gone, please take your pants off. You may leave your underwear on, we can work around them." She says, knowing full well that I always go commando.

Sookie returns with a bottle of baby lotion and a bowl of warm water. "Oh, Eric I probably should cover up your…..behind," Sookie lays a warm towel over my ass and begins to take off her jeans shorts leaving her in just her tank top and a thong. "I need to be able to move around you, so I thought I would get comfortable. Those shorts can be so constricting." She says as she stretches a little before she straddles my ass. There is only a towel and her thong between us, but I can feel the heat and moisture coming from her center as she presses down and pulls the towel down a little so I can feel how wet she is for me. The baby lotion has been sitting in the bowl of warm water so she reaches for it and squeezes it around my back…..I can tell she is drawing or writing something, so I ask her what she is doing.

"Oh up here" she places her hands on my shoulders and begins skillfully rub them, massaging out the tension that has built up during the day. It feels so good I almost forget that my erection is aching for her touch….but I will be patient. "I placed an _"E"_ for the one boy that I have a crush on," she grinds her center into my behind and my erection gets the much needed pressure I am craving. I'm keeping as calm as I can, because I usually just devour my Lover when we are alone.

She continues, "Then down here," she rubs down my spine and stops at the top of my ass making sure her fingers make their way under me just slightly touching the head of my erection, "I put an "_S"_, which is my initial. I have a secret crush on someone and I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid I will lose his friendship if I tell him."

Then Sookie takes off her tank top leaving just her thong on. She lays her upper body down flush with my back and breathes in my ear. Just the feel of her skin on mine is driving me crazy, but I am a teenager and I am afraid to act on my feelings. "I think you need to roll over, Eric because I feel a tremendous amount of pressure and I think I can relieve it for you. She whispers in my ear and begins to kiss and lick my neck sending goose bumps all over my skin. "Relax, Eric, I won't hurt you. You can trust me, I am your friend." She says as she gets off of me for a moment and I roll over. She gasps at the sight of me. I know she has seen me every day for the past nine years, but it is always fun to pretend she hasn't.

"Oh Eric, you are so big….everywhere. I have never seen a boy before…..down here," she sits on my erection and once again expertly rubs my chest and works her way down to my erection. She places her hands around it and says, "you're very beautiful….everywhere, Eric. May I touch you?" I nod my head pretending that I am unable to speak but she doesn't touch me with her hands, she lowers herself down between my legs and as my erection is basically standing at attention in front of her, she spreads my legs apart and starts by licking and kissing my ball sac and the skin just behind it. The little vixon knows what I love, but she is still playing innocent. She is driving me crazy and I am aching to be inside of her. I can tell that she has been holding back her passion and she is just about ready to crack. My Sookie is the most passionate lover I have ever known. We are lovers but we are also very must in love, so passion has never lessened these past years. Finally she explodes, but stays in character.

"Oh Eric, my beautiful friend, you are the one I have a crush on. You are the "_E"_ in my writings. My pussy craves you and if I don't do something about it right now, I know I never will get the nerve to do it again. Hold still…..don't move, yet….I will tell you when….okay?" she asks as she continues licking my balls and then she takes only my tip in her mouth and goes up and down. Her licking and tongue swirling is driving me crazy so I begin to buck up in her mouth for more pressure. She pushes my stomach down and she stands up and takes off her thong. My beautiful, sexy wife is standing over me and shaking her finger at me telling me not to move. She lowers her body down and picks up my erection again placing it at her wet and ready entrance. Now she slowly lowers herself down my erection as I moan at the feel of her tight, soft walls as they swallow me up until I am completely inside of her. "Eric, my friend, could you please sit up. I need to feel your tight muscles against my breasts. They are aching for you. Please don't close your eyes at any time. I want you to look at me when you cum inside of me. I want to see your face and hear you scream my name when we cum together. If I never see you again after this, I want to remember every inch of you."

I rise up and she presses her beautiful breasts into my chest. I am close to coming just from our contact. Usually I can last quite a long time, but we are teenagers and I have never seen my infatuation naked before. She leans back and does not lose eye contact with me and begins to ride me. I put my hands on her hips and she is going crazy. This is my Sookie. This is the one I have loved since I laid eyes on her. "Eric, are you close?" she asks as we continue moving together. I nod not taking my eyes off of her. I place my thumb on her clit and that's all it took for her walls to start clamping down. We cum together riding out wave after wave of pleasure. She collapses against my chest and as we are still attached she whispers. "Eric I have a crush on you, will you be my boyfriend?"

I laugh, which always causes such a wonderful feeling while we are still attached. "I want that very much Sookie…also…..um….would you go to the prom with me?" I ask as I lift her face off of my chest and look her in the eyes.

She giggles and thinks I am kidding. "I'm not much for formal dances, but I would go anywhere with you…..Eric….my boyfriend."

"Then it is settled, we will be attending the prom this year at the hotel during our 20th Reunion. I expect you to look ravishing. Right now I think you need a massage, my girlfriend."

That was how I asked her to the prom, which was a high school event we both missed. I would never have gone with any of the girls at Bon Temps High School and Sookie was not the kind of girl that would have gone even if she was asked. We are both making up for a lost experience and I look forward to it.

Now, I'm horny as hell as I recall our lovemaking that evening, but I have work to do. I have four women and one man that I want Sookie to interview. I refuse to just let anybody work in this office and I trust Sookie's judgement. I also do not want any woman in this office who might turn into a threat to my marriage. I know so many colleagues who have lost their wives and family because they were tempted by a beautiful, young assistant. I would feel much better if he or she is approved by my sexy wife, even if it is only for two weeks.

**A/N: Next chapter "The Prom" and that little, tiny, hardly any, not very much angst I talked about before.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: "They look like wood Daddy." **

**Sookie:**

I really didn't see the need to interview these applicants. Whoever I chose was only going to answer phones and take messages anyway. Amelia had all the confidential papers locked up and whoever sat at her desk would have nothing to do with the company business.

So, here I am sitting at Eric's desk facing a very sweet looking boy. His name is Jeff Hudson and he is 24 years old. He tells me that he's having a very difficult time finding a job since he graduated in December. He said he's been with the Temp Agency since January and luckily they've kept him busy. They don't pay well and there are no benefits, but he said he couldn't complain. I wasn't sure if he was the one I wanted to represent Eric in the front office for two weeks, so I told him I would let him know after I spoke with the other three candidates. We said our goodbyes and thank you's and I told him I would let him know for sure either way by this afternoon.

The next two women were a little older, but had very little experience working in an office. That fact alone was very strange. I was under the impression that the Temp Agency Eric dealt with did all the interviewing and testing before they sent someone out on a job. I felt bad, because one of the women had just been widowed and she was left with three teenage children. She hadn't worked a day in her life and found the Temp Agency quite helpful. They kept her working, but not in an office. Even though answering phones and taking messages doesn't seem that difficult, I knew she wouldn't work out. I just hoped that they had other assignments for her.

The other woman was also older and had no experience. She was at least attending a Community College and said she hoped to be a nurse. Once again I felt guilty, but she would not work out.

Three applicants and none of the three knew anything about business or working in an office. I hope the next person that comes through that door is acceptable, because I need to pick up Michael and Malena will be home from school early today.

Finally the last applicant seemed perfect for the job. Her name was Yvetta Larson and she was actually wearing proper office attire, which the other three were not. She seemed to be hiding her looks and I quickly wondered if she had a hidden problem like I had. I don't need to get on that train of thought, because since Michael was born, our lives have been very, very busy and if someone needs a therapist, I'm afraid it won't be me.

"Are you the H. R. Manager?" she asks me as I check her resume.

"You could say that. I'm just doing Mr. Northman a favor by helping him chose a temporary receptionist." I tell her and her face wrinkles up.

"I thought the job was for a personal assistant. I'm more than qualified to do more than just answer phones and take messages." She tells me as I see that she is indeed qualified with a Masters in Business.

"Mr. Northman's personal assistant will be on vacation for two weeks and she alone is the one who handles both his personal and business affairs. I understand that you're very qualified, but we're only in need of a receptionist. If that doesn't interest you, we'll understand if you decline this job. Thank you so much for your time Miss Larson." I reach to shake her hand and she changes her tune.

"Oh no, I would love to work for Mr. Northman!" her enthusiasm interests me. I'm not sure if she wants to work for the company or my husband. I guess I need to question her a little further.

"We would love to have you. How much do you know about Northman Enterprises and Mr. Northman himself?" I hope she gives me the right answers, because I certainly don't want to talk to anyone else.

"Well, I did Google the company and there is quite a bit of information out there about the president of the company. Mr. Northman seems quite interesting and I look forward to meeting him. How long have you been working for him? If you chose to hire me, do you think there may be a position for me with the company after the two weeks are up?"

So far her answers are not too bad and her interest in Eric seems harmless.

"I've been associated with Northman Enterprises for quite a few years now and I'm very happy here. Mr. Northman is a very kind and considerate man, but I can't say that there are any positions available. Let's just take one day at a time and see how things go. Do you see any personal problems for yourself in this job?" I'm just wondering that since she is single, will she be enamored by Eric? Most women young and old are captivated by his good looks and wealth.

"Well I need to tell you that I'm gay and would not be a threat to Mr. Northman's wife. I understand that he is happily married and has a couple of children. It would be an honor to work here for two weeks and if a position doesn't open up, perhaps you can recommend me to another company." I hope she is being honest with me. Some people have got lying down to an art, especially when they're being interviewed. She doesn't seem to be showing any discomfort during the interview, so perhaps she's honest. What the hell, it's only for two weeks and Eric is a big boy! "Yvetta congratulations,you have the job. Also, if possible could you come in on Monday and possibly Tuesday for training. Amelia, Mr. Northman's assistant will familiarize you with the office and I should be back in the following week to see how you're doing after Amelia is gone." I rise up to shake her hand, we say our goodbye's and she's out the door.

Thank God that's over. Eric will let me know if she meets his standards. All of a sudden she opens the door and asks, "Will Mr. Northman be in next week too. I really look forward to meeting him."

"Yes, he works three days a week, so he should be in on Monday." With that she was out the door and on her way.

Now I really, really need to find a dress for the prom. I'm actually quite excited about this and I know my beautiful, wonderful husband had something to do with the prom theme. Not a day goes by when he doesn't surprise me with his passion and his love. I must have been a very good girl in my past life, because otherwise I can't see how I could possibly deserve that man.

**Eric:**

I hate Mondays! I just want to stay in bed spooning my Lover. I hope this Yvetta works out. The last temp I had over 15 years ago proved to be quite an experience. I had actually sworn off of women for awhile. My sex life had become boring and I guess I was just wishing subconsciously for my Sookie. My regular assistant was ill and the agency sent a random person to answer my phones and take messages, much like this Yvetta woman will be doing.

They sent a very young college student who had worked for the temp agency every summer since she was a freshman in college. She was a business major, but it seemed she wanted way more than a temporary job. I suppose in my younger days I would have taken her up on what she had to offer, but by this time I seemed to be growing up. I was tired of meaningless sex and after the invitation to our 10th Reunion showed up on my computer, all I could think about was Sookie. I know I thought about her many times before that and I found myself comparing the women I spent time with to her. I had suppressed my feelings for her and I needed to see where they could go, if she indeed was at the reunion. Luckily for me everything turned out the way it was supposed to and my life couldn't be happier.

This temp stayed late one night and knocked on my door. Usually she dressed appropriately, but when she entered my office that night she was in a black teddy, fishnet stockings and fuck me heals. She walked in and locked the door behind her and said that she would help me relieve my tension. She was quite beautiful, let me tell you. But my reaction even surprised me. When I refer to myself as a manwhore, I guess I'm really saying that before Sookie, sex was purely a physical release and nothing more. I can honestly say that my heart never yearned for another soul but Sookie. So needless to say I told the young woman that I wasn't interested and I would prefer it if she would leave my office and not return.

I did'nt move from my seat and she slowly unlocked the door. Then to my surprise she said I would be sorry for treating her like I did. What the hell did she mean? I sure as hell better not get a sexual harassment law suite filed against me. Luckily I had cameras installed in my office and that of my assistant's. I thank God every day that my assistant talked me into doing that because as soon as I replayed the tape to my lawyer, he said I need not worry if the woman files anything. That is the past and now I am again worried about a temp. I have so much more to lose today, but once again I've installed cameras in both offices. I usually keep the ones of Sookie and I making love on the desk or in my chair. They're in my safe and I consider them my private stash.

As I enter the office I greet Amelia and Yvetta stands up and looks me up and down. Sookie said that she professed to be gay. That was not a gay look. I've seen that look many times in my life and I don't wish to be alone with this woman. The day goes by and I seem to have accomplished quite a bit before I call Sookie. I tell her thank you for chosing Yvetta, but I have my reservations.

"I did too Eric. I think we need to see how far she's willing to take this gay farce. As long as you keep those cameras rolling 24/7 I think we're safe. I trust you honey. She may work out to be a very good employee, but let's just take it a day at a time. I love you and I think I found a dress for the prom." She tells me. I'm glad that she saw that this woman may be a problem too. It's not just my looks that appeals to women, but I have become a very wealthy man these past twenty years. I share everything with my wife and she is aware of how many women there are out there that would love to break up my marriage. If this Yvetta is one, she has a surprise waiting for her. Not all couples share the love and honesty that Sookie and I share. We are two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. When someone comes and tries to take the puzzle pieces apart, then there's a problem.

ooOooOooOoo

**Sookie:**

It's 8:30 p.m. and I just got a call from Yvetta saying that she needs Eric to come and unlock the office for her because she left her apartment keys in her desk. So it begins. I tell her that I will send Eric right away and she thanks me. She still doesn't know that I'm the one who hired her and I'm anxious to see what she has planned for Eric. Thank God for those cameras. Eric is out with a client and will be back soon, so I leave a message on his phone and pack up Malena and Michael to go see what this woman has planned for us.

She has been a very good employee so far and hasn't tried to seduce Eric during the day. Since it's evening, this actually would be a perfect time to try something. I tell the kids that they need to stay in the car, lock the door and I should return momentarily. The parking garage is safe and I don't want them to see Yvetta if she is trying to pull something.

I see her car in the parking garage and she is nowhere to be found. Just as I approach the office door I hear soft music coming from inside. Fuck me! I really think this woman is going to try something. I wiggle the door knob and I hear Yvetta call out to Eric, "Oh come on in Eric, I found my key, but I thought I would wait for you to get here to let you know."

I open the door and there she is naked as the day she was born. She's bending over pretending she is filing and her ass is in my face. Hope to God she didn't eat anything gassy for dinner!

She still doesn't know it's me and she says, "I'm sure I can help you with other things besides answering phones. I'm quite tight and I know you must be tired of your wife by now." This could have been so horrible if I would have sent Eric. He would have been so pissed and this type of behavior could send him over the edge. He's so protective of me and the children….if only Yvetta knew. She thinks he's just like all the other men I'm sure she has come in contact with. She probably is planning on fucking her way to landing a dream job, but not with my man. Instead it's so damn funny I start to giggle.

"Why Yvetta, you seem to have not only misplaced your keys….where are your clothes sweetie?" I'm trying so damned hard to contain my laughter and I really should be afraid of her. She may be one of those obsessed women who would do anything to get a man. I know I should be afraid, but I'm not.

"What are you doing here Sookie? I called Eric because I needed my keys. Did his wife tell you to come instead of Eric? I sure hope you don't tell her about Eric and me. He confessed to me that he's tired of his wife and wants to have an affair. I rejected him at first, but he was so insistent. I'm surprised he hasn't hooked up with you. You're a very beautiful woman and I'm sure Eric is just a playboy at heart." Yvetta is so delushional, but I still don't want her to know that I know she's lying through her teeth.

All of a sudden I hear a very familiar voice behind me and my dear sweet husband has arrived to save his wife from the "gold digging whore."

"Yvetta, I can actually answer that for you. I've been in love with Sookie for over twenty years. She's what I think about when I go to sleep at night and her name is on my lips when I wake up each morning. My wife knows how I feel about Sookie, so I think you should cover up that skinny ass of yours and leave this office…..for good." He's standing directly behind me and puts his arms around my waist resting his chin on my head. "Now Lover, do you see what I mean when I say your ass is hot? This skinny one reminds me of a young boy." He looks back to Yvetta and says, "If you were looking for a good recommendation, I'm afraid you just lost your chance." Eric turns me around and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're having an affair with Sookie? Well I think your wife might be interested in that information….however I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut." Yvetta is grasping now.

"It probably would, but since Sookie_ is my wife…_I see no need for threats. Also if you would look over toward that camera and smile one last time, I would appreciate it if you would get your fake tits out of my office and out of our lives…..now!" Eric is trying to not lose his temper, but I can see the vein in his forehead starting to throb. I motion for him to bend down and I give the vein in question a soft kiss. "Calm down Lover, we're strong together. How are the kids?"

Yvetta storms out and passes Michael and Malena in the hall. Michael is the first to say something. "Daddy, who's that ugly girl? We like tittys Daddy, but I think her's are made of wood!"

"That is very observant of you son! I only like mommy's tittys…..remember?" Eric is so cute with his titty loving son. He nursed for almost two years. It was only at night when he was sleepy, but he is very much like his Daddy.

"

**A/N: See just a tiny bit of angst, but Sookie and Eric are so strong…they fought off the bitch together. Next chapter getting ready for Prom 2010. I've really enjoyed all of your comments and reviews. I make it a point to get back to everyone because it means a lot to me that you have chosen to read my stories. Thank you all and also for starting to read my new story Who's Your Neighbor?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This love story has finally come to an end. I had originally planned on writing a couple of chapters about Eric and Sookie being attracted to each other in high school, but never having the guts to do anything about it. I wanted them to hook up at their "10 Year High School Reunion" and live happily ever after. Since the reunion takes place in 2000, I saw an opportunity to advance their love, marriage and family. Now it's time for their "20****th**** High School Reunion" and the theme is "Vahalla", the prom that both Eric and Sookie missed in high school. Thank you all for sticking with this fic and I appreciate each of your reviews.**

**Chapter 17: The 20****th**** Reunion/Prom**

**Eric:**

Not only are Sookie and I attending our 20th Reunion, the entire Northman family has returned for a family reunion of sorts. Pam and Amelia have returned from their European vacation and Stefan and Claudine have returned from their motor home quest. The Penthouse is a little crowded, but getting ready for our first prom is a big deal to our entire family. Father, Michael and I are in the guest bedroom and they are giving me their expert opinions about how I should go about getting ready.

I'm not sure if I could say that Sookie is more fortunate that she has Malena, Pam, Amelia and Claudine as her helpers because every female assistant she has, has their own very distinct opinions about style. I am sure Sookie will have to show much more tolerance than I.

From the moment I met her she has been in my thoughts. It is strange how time and space cannot change the way one's heart feels. I see how Pam's mother's memories have been lost to her. I cannot imagine losing my memories of Sookie and our children. If I am asked what I wish to take with me when I die, there is no question that my memories above all of my possessions and money will be my request.

My memories of high school should be important to me, because I was considered a popular guy. I should be remembering all the football games we won or my highest scoring basketball game. I should be remembering all the school dances or dates I had. There are so many people and events I should be remembering, but the only thing I chose to remember was the first and last days I saw Sookie. Her beauty and personality was what I compared others to and no one ever made the grade. As I get ready I thank God that I have her and the beautiful children we made.

Because Sookie nor I attended our prom in high school, when the Committee once again approached me to use the hotel I said yes under one condition. I think they all thought I was crazy when I suggested an adult prom, but when you think about it, I'm sure Sookie and I weren't the only students in high school who missed their prom. This time in our lives I look at it more as a formal dance. There are no teenage prom etiquette rules to follow and there is no need to rent a limo or take your nervous date out to dinner.

Sometimes being in the power seat is beneficial, especially when it comes to occasions such as this. The High School Reunions have come to mean so much to Sookie and I that I felt the 20th should be a special event with a special theme. I moved away from Sweden when I was ten years old, but my heritage always stayed with me. I had often dreamed of being a Viking warrior when I was younger and I was always visited by the Goddess Freyja. The dreams were usually very innocent and it took me many years to come to the realization that Freyja and Sookie were actually the same person. Even before I met Sookie, dream Freyja was the epitome of what I wanted in a woman. I never made the connection until I saw Sookie at our 10th Reunion in all her glory. She was the goddess I had been dreaming of all my life and that was why letting her leave again could not happen.

In Norse religion, Asgard is one of the Nine Worlds and is the country or capital city of the Norse Gods. Valhalla is located within Asgard and Odin and his wife Frigg are the rulers of Asgard. Since I have always been fascinated by Norse mythology it seemed only fitting that our Prom/Reunion should have a Norse theme. It was our event planners job to decorate the ball room and she did a wonderful job. She divided the room up into areas with each one being named Aesir and Vanir. Between the two areas is a huge potted Ash tree, called the Yggsdrasil which is a gigantic tree considered the tree of life in Norse mythology and is thought to connect all the nine worlds of Norse cosmology. I am sure the Norse mythology is way beyond the thought processes of my classmates, but it's my choice and at this time in my life I want to honor my heritage.

There were pictures of various Norse gods and goddesses hanging on the walls explaining what powers each one possessed. I insisted she decorate with wild flowers and scattered around the room were vases of Common Milkwort flower. The significance of this flower is that in Scandinavia the flowers were called Freyja's Hair. Even though they are now called Virgin Mary, I still prefer the Norse name. The ball room was decorated, the food was ready and the "1990 Senior Class of Bon Temps High School" should be arriving. It's time to go and get my goddess and escort her to our prom.

**Sookie:**

Eric had always called me his goddess Freyja. At first I had a hard time accepting his compliments just because of the way I was raised. I was just a shy country girl and being called anything other than that seemed strange. Eric persisted and through the years he has made me feel like a goddess. He has given me his heart and soul and together we have created two beautiful children. Two should be enough…..right? That's what I thought but you know how these reunions affect us? This time I haven't been sick and since it will be our last I want to surprise the entire family before we go downstairs to our prom.

Malena was such a little helper when Michael came along and she still insists that she wants me to have another baby. Even though Michael is a handful, he has been more fun than we could ever have imagined a child to be. I am assuming he is similar to the way Eric was when he was a child, because Stefan gets such a proud smile on his face whenever Michael pulls one of his stunts. It's a smile of recognition and he doesn't have to say a thing because I know that he sees Eric every time he looks at Michael. Sure Michael is the spitting image of his father, but the personality is there too. He is definitely his father's son. I don't care what this baby is, but three is a good number. That is how many Reunions we will have attended, so it seems fitting that we have that many babies!

Pam, Amelia and Malena are driving me crazy with the way the three of them are arguing about the way I should put on my make-up or how I should wear my hair. Claudine is the only one that has kept her cool the entire night. I love her more than I ever thought I could love another woman in my life. She has been the mother I never got to have and the best friend that I lost when Pam deserted me. It will be a sad day in the lives of the Northman clan if we ever lose this woman.

I had a hard time at first figuring out what kind of dress to buy for this prom. I knew that a 38 year old woman cannot dress the same as an 18 year old high school girl. I'm not one to spend a lot of money on clothes, even though Eric and I have more money than we know what to do with. I recalled the way Eric asked me to this special event and I realized that he had gone to a tremendous amount of trouble to plan it. Then the awesome way he asked me still makes my lady parts wet. After almost ten years of marriage and two and a half children I sometimes still feel like that innocent high school girl that Eric says he fell in love with. To think we have come this far from that first reunion, just floors me.

I decided to go with a floor length goddess style ivory gown with a V neckline; halter string with an elegant ruched bodice and a very sexy open back. The ivory made my tan stand out and the entire bodice is fitted which shows off my curves more than I actually want to show off in public. I just thought what the heck; this is Eric's and my night. We've made it a point to have alone time once in awhile, but in the past 10 years we have not gone to any formal events. I knew that Eric loved my hair down so that he could touch it as we danced. He loves it up too, but staying in the goddess mode, I am wearing my hair down in waves. The only jewelry I am wearing are diamond earrings that Eric bought me for our first anniversary. I turn around to model in front of my entourage as Malena says, "Mommy, I agree with Daddy, I think you are a goddess too."

That was it; my beautiful daughter thinks I look like a goddess. That is all the approval I needed, so I am ready to see my handsome, sexy as hell prom date. As I open the master bedroom door I see my three men standing in a row. Eric is so beautiful in a black tux. He looks good in whatever he wears, but tonight the title of the 'sexiest man alive' comes to mind.

**Eric:**

Be still my heart. My goddess is just that. Even though I have always thought that she looks like an angel with a little bit of devil in her eyes, tonight she is Freyja and if we live to be 100, the vision of my lover tonight will have to be another memory that I wish to take with me after this life is over. Although it is a very good word and the feeling is beyond anything a human has the right to feel, Love still does not encompass the way I feel for Sookie. I never thought I was such a romantic man until I met her and even after two children, romance is all I have on my mind.

We pose for pictures together and of course Michael and Malena have to get in a number of them. As we head to the elevator Sookie turns around and first gives me a very romantic kiss, which makes me of course not want to go downstairs.

She begins by, "I want you all to know that everyone of you means the world to me. Pam I love you so much and since you came back into my life words can't express how my heart feels. Amelia, you have been the most remarkable addition to our family. Not only have you won the heart of my best friend, you have become my sister. Claudine, without you our family would not be what it is today. You have been there for Stefan, Eric and I and the children love you more than you know. Stefan I never really knew my father, but I am sure he could never compare to the father you have been to me. I love you all so much. My two babies are the result of the powerful love that Eric and I have for each other, so I want you all to know," Sookie turns and looks straight into my eyes, "Eric, Malena, Michael and I are going to have another baby!"

Link to Sookie's Prom dress is on my profile...hope it works!

**A/N: That's it. I didn't want to get into them going to the prom. The significance of this chapter was that they finally had made to their 20****th**** Reunion and that each reunion had brought them not only each other, but their children. Also I wanted to show the love that grew between Eric and Sookie before the 10****th**** reunion and how far they have come by the time the 20****th**** arrived. Thank you all for reviewing and alerting. I also thank you new readers that have chosen to go ahead and read my other stories.**


End file.
